


A riveder le stelle

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Dudley Dursley non si è mai ritenuto un uomo particolarmente intelligente, ma quando si ritrova legato come un salame in quella che è evidentemente una stanza per gli interrogatori, si rende conto che qualcosa, nel suo piano, deve essere andato storto. Soprattutto perché le stelle dipinte sul soffitto sembrano pulsare e risplendere di luce propria, e i suoi aguzzini attraversano indenni fiamme violette.A trentacinque anni, Dudley Dursley non è un uomo particolarmente intelligente, ma non è nemmeno il ragazzino arrogante e viziato che per anni aveva chiuso gli occhi davanti alle ingiustizie perpetrate sotto il suo stesso tetto.Dopo dieci anni di vita perfettamente normale, e tante grazie, Dudley Dursley non avrebbe mai pensato di dover affrontare di nuovo quelle persone armate di bacchette e parole buffe, ma sembra che la vita gli abbia giocato un meschino scherzo del destino, costringendolo ad affrontare i suoi rimorsi e i silenzi che minacciano di soffocare la sua coscienza.





	1. Chapter 1

_Buckfastleigh, aprile 2015_  
  
La cucina del Dartbridge Inn con ogni probabilità non sarebbe mai rientrata nell'elenco dei dieci migliori ristoranti di Buckfastleigh, ma a Dudley ormai non importava. Aveva pranzato lentamente, ma la sua mente non aveva dedicato che pochi, rapidi pensieri alla consistenza stopposa della bistecca che aveva nel piatto. Avrebbe volentieri trangugiato i broccoli scotti e insipidi che restavano nel suo piatto con l'aiuto di qualche bel sorso di birra scura, ma lo aspettava un lungo viaggio in auto e aveva sulle spalle solo poche ore di sonno, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era rischiare di addormentarsi mentre guidava verso Londra. Certo, avrebbe sempre potuto pensare di fermarsi a Buckfastleigh ancora qualche ora, e ripartire nel tardo pomeriggio, come aveva preventivato settimane prima, ma questo avrebbe significato arrivare a Londra troppo tardi per pensare di vedere Rachel. Non che lei lo aspettasse - anzi, quando le aveva detto che quel weekend non avrebbero potuto passare del tempo assieme lei si era rannuvolata tutta, ma poi aveva scosso le spalle e aveva sorriso coraggiosamente - ma proprio questo lo rendeva ancora più desideroso di vedere il suo viso illuminarsi quando se lo fosse trovato davanti alla porta di casa, all'improvviso.  
Si riempì la bocca con un'enorme forchettata di broccoli, decidendo che, tutto sommato, avrebbe anche potuto perdere una mezz'oretta per fare una passeggiata in centro: era sicuro che avrebbe trovato qualcosa da regalare a Rachel, per farsi perdonare di quei giorni in cui non si erano visti. Ah, se avesse saputo che in realtà lui era stato nel Devon sei notti, e non soltanto una, ci sarebbe rimasta malissimo!  
Fece un cenno alla giovane cameriera, che, senza degnarlo nemmeno di un mezzo sorriso, si avvicinò al suo tavolo lentamente, facendo ciondolare con aria svogliata le braccia abbronzate. Dudley chiese il conto, senza nemmeno dare tempo alla ragazza di informarsi se gradisse qualcosa come dessert - aveva visto quanto erano alte e invitanti le fette di torta sul carrello dei dolci: erano probabilmente l'unica cosa buona di quel posto, e Dudley non era certo di avere la forza di volontà necessaria per respingere un'offerta così succulenta, e al diavolo le raccomandazioni del dottore.  
Saldò il conto del pranzo - fortunatamente aveva già sbrigato quella mattina le pratiche per la stanza d'albergo - e reprimendo a stento uno sbadiglio si gettò nella luce grigia di quel primo pomeriggio. Forse avrebbe dovuto concedersi almeno un caffè, si disse, caricandosi sulle spalle lo zaino con i pochi vestiti che si era portato dietro. Pensò alle ore che doveva ancora trascorrere in macchina, pensò al traffico che avrebbe incontrato per entrare a Londra, e a quello che lo avrebbe trattenuto in città, mentre ne usciva per dirigersi finalmente a casa, e a stento riuscì a trattenere un gemito: tutto quello che voleva, ora, era farsi una lunghissima doccia calda, per poi infilarsi sotto le sue lenzuola e dormire per almeno dodici ore. Cosa che non sarebbe mai successa, lo sapeva bene, dal momento che negli ultimi due anni le sue notti erano sempre state costellate da bruschi risvegli e ore trascorse a fissare il soffitto, pensando a tutto quello che nella sua vita gli stava sfuggendo di mano.  
Quell'ultima settimana non era stata diversa: la prima notte che aveva trascorso nel Devon era stata una notte benedetta da un sonno ristoratore, ma più i giorni passavano, più la pressione sul suo petto pareva aumentare ogni volta che si stendeva a letto. Del resto, che cosa si aspettava? Aveva riposto tutte le sue speranze in quel viaggio, aveva davvero creduto che avrebbe potuto risolvere qualcosa con quella folle avventura, ma quando era stato chiaro che il viaggio era stato un buco nell'acqua, tutto era precipitato. Questa era la sua grande occasione, l'unica cosa a cui fosse riuscito a pensare per cercare di risolvere quella situazione che da mesi ormai gli toglieva il sonno, ed ora che anche l'ultima speranza si era sgretolata il suo futuro sembrava fatto solo di incertezze.  
Scosse la testa, cercando di allontanare da sé tutti quei pensieri: ora come ora, non poteva fare niente per cambiare la sua vita, e allora tanto valeva smettere di pensarci.  
  
Il cielo si stava rannuvolando rapidamente, e Dudley rabbrividì nella sua felpa leggera. Un vento freddo e infido aveva iniziato a soffiare, e probabilmente entro poco tempo avrebbe cominciato a piovere. Avrebbe cominciato a piovere e il suo ombrello era chiuso nell'auto che la sera precedente aveva posteggiato vicino al Dartbridge Inn, ad almeno venti minuti a piedi dalla via dove si trovava in questo momento. Ci sarebbe giusto mancato che se ne fosse tornato a casa con una bella influenza, e allora sì che quel viaggio sarebbe stato un fallimento totale. Sicuramente avrebbe passato le vacanze di Pasqua ammalato, giusto per guarire in tempo per il rientro al lavoro.  
Cercò di affrettare un po' il passo, ignorando quella fastidiosa fitta alla milza che provava ogni volta che faceva qualche sforzo fisico superiore alla media. Il grosso sacchetto che teneva sottobraccio, quello con il regalo per Rachel, sbattacchiava fastidiosamente contro la sua coscia destra, mentre si affrettava a raggiungere la sua automobile prima che cominciasse a piovere. Colse un lampo della sua immagine nella vetrina di una libreria, e quasi gli venne da ridere: un uomo di trentacinque anni che indossava una felpa di quando ne aveva venti, accaldato e sudato sotto il peso dei chili che, nonostante la dieta ferrea, proprio non riusciva a perdere. Il suo viso era rosso e congestionato, adombrato dal velo ispido della barba vecchia di qualche giorno. Rachel se ne sarebbe sicuramente lamentata, quando si fosse chinato a stamparle un bacio sulle guance piene.  
Cielo, era orribile. E pensare che la sera precedente, in quel pub sperduto in cui era entrato senza speranze, solo per fare un ultimo tentativo, per un attimo aveva davvero creduto che quelle donne potessero essere impegnate a lanciargli sguardi interessati.  
Lui se ne stava con le spalle chine seduto al bancone, intento a finire di sorseggiare la sua birra, sconsolato - era chiaro ormai che aveva fatto un buco nell'acqua, nessuno era stato in grado di dargli le informazioni che cercava e presto sarebbe tornato a casa, a mani vuote - quando due donne erano entrate nel locale, parlando fra di loro a bassa voce. Una, la più matura, era piuttosto alta, e indossava un tallieur scuro come i suoi capelli, che portava raccolti in una crocchia severa. Avanzava sicura sui suoi tacchi lucidi e altissimi, e sembrava del tutto fuori luogo in un pub del genere, vestita come se fosse appena uscita da uno studio notarile anche di sabato sera. L'altra invece, una giovane donna dall'aria decisa, portava dei jeans e una felpa verde che doveva appartenere a qualche squadra sportiva che Dudley non aveva mai sentito nominare, e continuava a scostarsi dal viso lunghe ciocche di un rosso fiammante.  
Dudley si era accorto della loro presenza solo quando le aveva viste allontanarsi dal tavolo a cui erano seduti tre signori piuttosto anziani, con cui avevano parlottato rapidamente, per dirigersi con aria risoluta ad un tavolo proprio davanti a lui. La donna elegante gli aveva lanciato solo un mezzo sguardo poco interessato, ma quella coi capelli rossi l'aveva fissato apertamente, con aria di sfida. Dudley si era affrettato a distogliere lo sguardo - per quanto fossero entrambe a loro modo due donne piuttosto affascinanti, non era certo venuto fino nel Devon per cercare della compagnia femminile. La donna dai capelli rossi si era seduta in modo da dargli le spalle, mentre l'altra si era accomodata con grazia di fronte a lei, facendo per un attimo scivolare i suoi grandi occhi chiari su Dudley.  
Le due donne parlavano poco, e lo facevano a bassa voce, ma ben presto Dudley si era reso conto che spesso gli occhi chiari della donna elegante si sollevavano per posarsi qualche istante su di lui, con aria fintamente noncurante. La rossa, invece, era decisamente meno cauta: più di una volta si era voltata a guardarlo, ed ogni volta il suo era stato uno sguardo gelido, come se fosse infuriata con lui. Dopo una ventina di minuti, lanciando a Dudley uno sguardo di fuoco, la donna in jeans se n'era andata con aria fiera, lasciando la sua amica libera di lanciare lunghe occhiate nascoste a Dudley. Lui si era aspettato che la donna lo approcciasse, prima o poi, ma quella si era limitata a sorseggiare una tazza di tè fumante, accontentandosi di osservarlo di tanto in tanto.  
Se all'inizio gli sguardi di quella donna così elegante lo avevano lusingato, dopo un po' la situazione si era fatta imbarazzante. Per una decina di minuti Dudley era stato certo di aver in qualche modo attirato l'attenzione della donna, e che le sue occhiate non fossero altro che un modo molto coraggioso e poco sottile di manifestare il suo interesse. Mentre il tempo passava, però, la donna sembrava accontentarsi di rimanere immobile a sorseggiare il suo tè, guardandolo di tanto in tanto con la curiosità che avrebbe potuto avere un biologo davanti ad una specie sconosciuta, più che l'interesse di una donna attratta da un uomo solo al tavolino di un bar.  
Dudley non si era mai considerato un uomo particolarmente affascinante, e di certo non lo era quella sera, vestito in tutta fretta con degli abiti comodi e con il viso non rasato. Ad un certo punto la curiosità della donna lo spinse a domandarsi se per caso non avesse qualcosa di ridicolo sulla faccia, o dei resti della cena fra i denti, o se per caso avesse fatto qualcosa di strano e inusuale.  
Be', d'accordo, _qualcosa_ forse aveva fatto... era tutta la settimana che faceva cose strane, aggirandosi in tutti i pub del Devon e cercando di attaccare bottone con aria sciolta e a suo agio assieme al barista o a quelli che avevano l'aria di essere gli avventori abituali, sperando di non apparire come uno straniero impiccione. Non credeva davvero che avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa con quegli approcci maldestri - del resto, non aveva nemmeno idea se si trovasse nel posto giusto: aveva viaggiato a casaccio, evitando le strade principali e concentrandosi sui paesini dall'aria più particolare e caratteristica che avesse trovato, perché qualcosa gli diceva che se davvero le persone che cercava vivevano qui, di certo non le avrebbe trovate in posti ordinari.  
Per un attimo, un breve, glorioso, attimo, Dudley si convinse che l'attenzione di quella donna poteva essere dovuta proprio alle sue domande: quando erano entrate, lei e la sua amica rossa avevano scambiato poche battute con degli uomini che erano seduti poco lontani dal bancone, mentre lui cercava di chiacchierare distrattamente con il barista. Forse quegli uomini avevano riconosciuto le persone di cui lui aveva parlato, e forse avevano in qualche modo chiamato quelle due donne, che forse avrebbero potuto aiutarlo... Del resto, per quanto quella donna dagli occhi chiari fosse abbigliata in maniera impeccabile, il suo tallieur formale strideva decisamente con l'ambiente circostante. Chissà, forse non si trattava di una donna che era uscita tardi dal lavoro ed aveva incontrato la sua amica senza avere il tempo di tornare a casa a cambiarsi, forse si trattava semplicemente di qualcuno che non era abituato a indossare degli abiti comuni, e così, per quanto avesse curato moltissimo i dettagli, era caduta proprio sulle sottigliezze. Come uno straniero che studi usi e costumi su un libro di testo, e che, nonostante tutto il suo impegno, finisca per tradirsi proprio con i gesti più elementari.  
Dudley si riscosse da questo pensiero: no, se davvero quella donna era venuta fin lì perché aveva capito quello che lui stava cercando, probabilmente a questo punto gli si sarebbe già avvicinata, dandogli o chiedendogli spiegazioni.  
Se invece se ne restava ferma lì a stampare l'impronta delle sue labbra rosse sulla porcellana chiara, guardandolo con aria tanto stupita e vagamente divertita, era perché Dudley doveva apparire particolarmente ridicolo, tutto solo ad un pub il sabato sera.  
Dudley si affrettò a finire la sua birra, precipitandosi in fretta fuori dal locale, e anche se evitò con cura di incrociare ancora lo sguardo della donna elegante, era _certo_ che i suoi occhi chiari lo avessero seguito fino a quando la porta non si era richiusa dietro di lui. Respirando avidamente l'aria tersa della notte, si affrettò a raggiungere la sua auto per tornare in albergo. A pochi metri dal parcheggio, avrebbe giurato di aver sentito il suono cadenzato di un paio di tacchi che si muovevano poco distanti da lui, ma quando si voltò, la strada illuminata da numerosi lampioni era completamente deserta.  
Doveva essersi trattato di uno scherzo della sua immaginazione, del resto cominciava ad essere piuttosto stanco. Ed era estremamente nervoso: l'indomani sarebbe dovuto ritornare a casa, non poteva permettersi altri giorni di ferie, e con quel viaggio disperato aveva dato fondo a tutte le sue speranze di trovare qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo. Da domani, avrebbe dovuto cercare di tenere a bada la situazione da solo, concentrandosi al meglio nel proteggere la sua Rachel dalla tempesta che, ne era certo, negli anni a venire avrebbe totalmente sconvolto le loro vite.  
  
La pioggia sorprese Dudley quando era ancora ad un paio di strade di distanza dal parcheggio in cui, quella mattina, aveva lasciato la sua automobile. Sbuffando e ansimando leggermente, sollevò il cappuccio della felpa a coprirsi la testa, strinse al petto il sacchetto con il regalo per Rachel e si mise a trotterellare in direzione di quel parcheggio un po' isolato, sperando di arrivare prima di beccarsi un raffreddore. Il signor Palmer, il suo capo, non avrebbe sentito ragioni: dopo una settimana di ferie, non esistevano malattie, Dudley sarebbe dovuto andare a lavorare anche ammalato.  
Quando finalmente arrivò in vista del piccolo parcheggio semideserto, stava ormai ansimando vistosamente. Decisamente, aveva bisogno di ricominciare a fare un po' di attività fisica, se non voleva ridursi ad essere una palla di lardo con un cardiologo preoccupato entro il suo quarantesimo compleanno.  
C'erano solo poche auto posteggiate, e la sua, un'utilitaria di un azzurro cielo sgargiante - oh, sì, si era pentito moltissimo di aver promesso a Rachel che lei avrebbe potuto scegliere il colore della sua nuova macchina, l'anno prima - era decisamente riconoscibile. Quando Dudley si accorse che c'erano due figure appoggiate distrattamente al cofano della sua auto, ebbe come primo istinto quello di aumentare il passo e intimare a quei due di spostarsi. Maledizione, che cosa saltava in testa a quei due idioti di appoggiarsi alle macchine altrui?  
“Ehi, che cosa credete di fare?” abbaiò, e quando i due fecero qualche passo verso di lui, Dudley sentì i suoi polmoni contrarsi in uno spasmo di puro terrore. L'uomo e la donna indossavano degli abiti identici, di un curioso blu polvere. Se il lungo mantello che ondeggiava alle loro spalle non fosse stato sufficiente a far capire a Dudley che tipo di persone fossero quei due, i lunghi bastoncini di legno che la coppia puntava con aria minacciosa contro il suo petto cancellò ogni dubbio.  
Dudley arrestò il suo trotterellare scomposto con uno spasmo, cercando di costringere il suo cervello a lavorare velocemente. Ogni sforzo si rivelò inutile: vedesi puntare quelle due bacchette dritte in faccia fece riaffiorare tutte le paure che con il tempo pensava di aver sepolto, e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si ritrovò a lasciar cadere il sacchetto che stringeva tra le mani, sollevando le braccia.  
“Bacchetta a terra!”  
Esclamò l'uomo con aria decisa, mentre lui e la sua collega gli si avvicinavano lentamente, senza mai abbassare la bacchetta. Dudley, mezzo paralizzato dal terrore, non si mosse di un millimetro: si limitò a fissare quell'uomo, che era di circa una spanna più alto di lui. Aveva il viso spruzzato di lentiggini e una gran massa di capelli rossi.  
“Bacchetta a terra!”  
Ripeté la donna, lentamente ma con voce che non ammetteva repliche. Mentre i due si avvicinavano, Dudley notò una grossa ed elaborata “A” appuntata sul petto delle divise dei due. Non aveva idea di che cosa significasse, ma gli occhi scuri della donna che gli stava di fronte si stavano riducendo a due fessure minacciose, così Dudley si costrinse a schiarirsi la voce, e a sussurrare:  
“Che cosa... che cosa volete da me?”  
L'uomo dai capelli rossi, senza mai abbassare la sua bacchetta, si limitò a rispondere:  
“Solo farti qualche domanda. Prima, però, fai rotolare lentamente la tua bacchetta verso di noi. Appena avremo chiarito la situazione, la riavrai indietro.”  
La sua bacchetta? Davvero quegli... quei... quelle persone credevano che lui potesse avere una bacchetta? Che fosse _uno di loro?_ Oh _,_ santo cielo, ma in che razza di pasticcio era andato a cacciarsi? L'unica cosa vagamente positiva in tutta quella situazione era che, a giudicare dal loro abbigliamento identico, i due sembravano delle figure professionali, e a giudicare dal modo in cui si comportavano forse erano addirittura delle specie di poliziotti. Dudley era certo di non aver fatto niente di male, e chissà, se solo quei due gli avessero dato modo di spiegarsi prima che la situazione degenerasse, forse tutto si sarebbe risolto senza troppi danni. Forse avrebbero potuto addirittura aiutarlo nelle sue ricerche...  
Dudley fu riportato alla realtà dalla voce lenta e minacciosa della donna di fronte a lui: era una donnina minuscola, il suo viso illuminato dai piccoli occhi scuri e fiammeggianti arrivava a stento all'altezza del petto di Dudley, ma l'uomo, chissà perché, era molto più spaventato da quell'espressione gelida, che dagli occhi chiari del mago dai capelli rossi.  
“Ti conviene obbedire, o potremmo considerare il tuo rifiuto di consegnare la bacchetta un chiaro tentativo di opporsi a due Auror dichiarati. Dopo quello che è successo il mese scorso a Plymouth, non ti conviene metterti nella posizione del criminale. Per l'ultima volta, bacchetta a terra.”  
Dudley non aveva idea di cosa fosse un Auror, né aveva idea che _loro_ centrassero qualcosa con l'incendio di quella fabbrica a Plymouth. Sempre che la donna si riferisse a quell'incidente che aveva appestato l'aria della cittadina per un raggio di decine e decine di chilometri, le cui cause sembravano ancora del tutto sconosciute. Quello che era certo, però, era che Dudley non aveva la minima intenzione di essere trattato come un criminale da due... due _maghi_ armati.  
Sentì il colore abbandonare del tutto le sue guance, e sapeva che doveva avere un'aria patetica, così tremolante e spaventato, ma si costrinse a richiamare alla mente quel poco che sapeva sul loro mondo, e balbettò:  
“Io non ho una bacchetta! Io sono... sono un _babbano_!”  
La sorpresa davanti a questa dichiarazione disegnò una grossa “O” sul viso del mago dai capelli rossi, che abbassò impercettibilmente la bacchetta, prima di tornare a puntarla al petto di Dudley. La donna dagli occhi scuri, invece, parve ancora più irritata da questa dichiarazione.  
“Mi devi cinque galeoni, Carter”  
Esclamò una voce acuta ed estremamente melodiosa alle spalle di Dudley, mentre qualcosa di duro e appuntito andava a posarsi alla base della nuca di Dudley, premendo così forte che anche attraverso la stoffa ormai zuppa del cappuccio della felpa l'uomo riuscisse ad avvertirlo distintamente. La sorpresa e lo spavento furono tali che Dudley non riuscì a trattenersi: prima di rendersene conto, aveva fatto un balzo in avanti, strillando come una bambina che avesse visto un ragno.  
Fu una questione di secondi: i maghi davanti a lui reagirono alla sua mossa sconsiderata, ci furono voci concitate e lampi di luce accecanti. Qualcosa di caldo, rosso e luminoso colpì Dudley in pieno petto, mandandolo lungo e disteso sull'asfalto. Lo zaino alle sue spalle attutì appena la caduta, evitandogli di picchiare la testa contro l'asfalto bagnato, ma prima che potesse reagire, il respiro ancora corto e strozzato per il dolore, sentì una piccola mano stringersi con forza attorno al suo polso.  
Dudley cercò di liberarsi, riparandosi istintivamente il viso con il braccio che ancora aveva libero, ma la stretta attorno al suo polso sembrava quella di una tenaglia d'acciaio. Improvvisamente, tutto intorno a lui si fece scuro, e la poca aria che era rimasta nei suoi polmoni venne spremuta a forza fuori dalle sue labbra, mentre una morsa fredda e gelida cominciò a premere contro di lui da ogni parte.  
Non poteva respirare, non vedeva niente e non poteva nemmeno aprire gli occhi. Sentiva solo quella stretta inesorabile attorno al suo polso, e quella pressione insopportabile che sembrava voler ridurre il suo corpo il polvere. Improvvisamente Dudley fu certo che quella sensazione terribile poteva significare solo una cosa: stava morendo. Stava morendo nel parcheggio mezzo deserto di una cittadina del Devon, e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare alla sua Rachel perché lui si trovasse lì e che cosa gli fosse successo.  
  
 __Note:  
Ah, la sensazione di avere uno spazio completamente bianco sotto le dita...  
Che dire? Innanzitutto, benvenuti.  
Questa breve storia si scava la sua strada nella mia testa da ormai diversi mesi, ma mi sono imposta di non pubblicare nulla finché non avessi terminato la mia prima fatica, “La danza delle spade”. In realtà, memore di alcuni errori commessi nella stesura di quella storia, mi ero imposta di non pubblicare niente finché non avessi terminato almeno una prima bozza di tutta la storia, ma la voglia di avere un confronto è troppo grande. In ogni caso, ho circa metà della storia già abbozzata da qualche mese, quindi direi che almeno in parte ho ascoltato la voce della mia coscienza.  
Che dire, se qualcuno di voi arriva dalla mia prima long, sappiate che qui il registro sarà del tutto diverso: ho bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di decisamente più leggero, con meno paletti, più corto, e che mi dia la possibilità di divertirmi e di giocare con un paio di idee che mi frullano nella testa da tanto tempo, senza alcuna pretesa. Cercherò di restare quanto più aderente possibile al canon, per quello che sappiamo di ciò che è successo dopo la fine del settimo libro (sì, The Cursed Child per me è solo un incubo da cui non mi sono ancora svegliata, quindi non lo prenderò minimamente in considerazione), ma mi riservo di prendermi qualche libertà, se necessario, in tutta leggerezza.  
Mi rendo conto che l'idea di fondo della storia (di cui ancora non ho accennato, perché per qualche capitolo vorrei restasse una sorpresa) non è per niente originale, ma avevo voglia anche io di dare la mia versione.  
Probabilmente questa mini-long sarà un po' meno curata rispetto a “La danza delle spade”, ma davvero voglio prenderla più che altro come un divertissement, un gioco.  
Spero in ogni caso che abbiate voglia di farmi sapere che cosa ne pensate di questo mio piccolo esperimento, senza aver timore di esprimere anche opinioni critiche: senza critiche, non si cresce, e io ci tengo in ogni caso a migliorarmi.  
Ora la smetto, 'ché le note rischiano di diventare più lunghe del capitolo stesso!


	2. Chapter 2

Quel pomeriggio Dudley Dursley non morì sull'asfalto bagnato di pioggia nel parcheggio del centro sportivo di Buckfastleight.  
Se ne rese conto quando un vociare sordo e concitato cominciò a riempire le sue orecchie, e lui si accorse che poteva respirare senza difficoltà. C'era solo un pulsare cupo e costante al centro del suo petto, dove quel lampo di luce rossa lo aveva colpito, ma per il resto sembrava stare bene. Si sentiva gli occhi impastati, e quando mosse una mano per andare a massaggiarseli, si accorse con sommo orrore che non poteva muoversi. Era seduto su qualche cosa dallo schienale alto e rigido, e le sue braccia erano strettamente legate ai braccioli di quello scranno con qualcosa di spesso e resistente, che tintinnava debolmente ogni volta che si muoveva. Con crescente terrore si rese conto che anche le sue gambe erano saldamente immobilizzate, e quando finalmente si decise ad aprire gli occhi, quasi rimase senza fiato.  
Si trovava all'estremità di un massiccio tavolo di legno scuro, e a pochi passi da lui una lunga piuma d'oca stava tracciando rapidi ghirigori d'inchiostro su un foglio di pergamena. _Senza che nessuno la tenesse fra le mani._  
L'ambiente era ampiamente illuminato da tutta una serie di torce appese alle pareti, e il fuoco di quelle torce aveva dei riflessi innegabilmente violetti. Non c'erano finestre in quella piccola stanza, ma Dudley era certo che ci fosse troppa luce: evidentemente, un fuoco violetto illuminava meglio di una lampadina da venti Watt. Si trovavano in una stanza dalle pareti di pietra chiara, con un basso soffitto dipinto dello stesso blu polvere della divisa degli uomini che lo avevano attaccato. Sulla vernice blu del soffitto brillavano minuscole stelle dorate, che sembravano disposte secondo un ordine ben preciso: Dudley non si era mai interessato molto all'astronomia, ma durante le scorse vacanze di Natale aveva portato Rachel al planetario, ed era quasi certo di poter riconoscere la cintura di Orione proprio sopra la sua testa. Inoltre, Dudley era quasi certo che quelle stelle, al contrario di quelle che aveva osservato ascoltando le esclamazioni entusiaste e stupite di Rachel, _pulsassero._  
In fondo alla stanza c'era un immenso camino animato da un fuoco vivace: il camino era alto e stretto, sembrava avere le stesse dimensioni di una porta, ma per lo meno le sue fiamme avevano una tonalità del tutto normale.  
Di fronte a Dudley, l'uomo coi capelli rossi e la donna dallo sguardo glaciale stavano svuotando con fare metodico il suo zaino, toccando con la punta delle loro bacchette ogni indumento e mormorando qualcosa di impercettibile. Ad ogni loro parola, gli oggetti che sfioravano sembravano per un attimo illuminarsi di una luce più calda, per poi tornare ad essere oggetti comunissimi. Tutto attorno al tavolo si muovevano altri individui abbigliati con gli stessi abiti blu polvere corredati da un lungo mantello, parlottando concitatamente tra di loro. Nessuno sembrava prestare attenzione a Dudley, anzi, pareva quasi che nessuno si fosse accorto che aveva ripreso i sensi.  
Improvvisamente, lo sguardo dell'uomo fu attratto da una donna alta e dal portamento distinto che parlava a bassa voce con un uomo tarchiato e dalla lunga barba intrecciata. I lineamenti del suo viso, l'espressione curiosa dei suoi occhi chiari sembravano ricordare qualcosa a Dudley... fu solo quando si voltò verso uno scaffale di legno scuro alle sue spalle per afferrare una boccetta d'inchiostro, e Dudley poté vedere i suoi capelli scuri raccolti in un'acconciatura severa e rigida che qualcosa scattò nella sua mente: era la donna del pub, quella elegante che era rimasta a bere tè e ad osservarlo per tutta la sera. Allora aveva ragione, lei era davvero una di _loro_ , e lo stava tenendo d'occhio per un motivo ben specifico! Per qualche motivo, questa rivelazione sembrò riempirlo di rabbia, e gli diede il coraggio di gettare alle ortiche tutta la sua prudenza e il suo spavento. Agitando i pugni contro le catene che lo tenevano legato a quello scranno di legno, Dudley aprì la bocca per prorompere in chissà quale invettiva, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu essere scosso da un tremendo conato di vomito. Con la poca libertà di movimento che le catene gli concedevano, riuscì per lo meno a sporgersi un po' di lato, così da non impiastricciarsi gli abiti.  
Mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo del suo stomaco, avvertì chiaramente tutti gli uomini presenti nella stanza fermarsi e puntare su di lui i loro sguardi - e, si rese conto, anche qualche bacchetta.  
Davanti a quegli sguardi allarmati, il poco ardore che era rimasto in petto a Dudley parve sciogliersi completamente, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu emettere uno squittio spaventato. Non aveva contatti con gente armata di bacchette da almeno quindici anni, eppure il terrore atavico e cieco che quei pezzettini di legno riuscivano a suscitargli, anche solo al primo sguardo, era a dir poco esagerato. Certo, il fatto di essere appena stato colpito al petto da un raggio di luce che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato, aver perso i sensi credendo di essere in punto di morte e l'essersi risvegliato incatenato non contribuivano sicuramente a tranquillizzarlo maggiormente.  
La prima persona a reagire fu la donna con gli occhi scuri, che, senza degnarlo uno sguardo, si avvicinò alla pozza di vomito accanto alla sedia di Dudley, e con un movimento della sua bacchetta fece sparire tutta quella schifezza.  
“Mi sa che avevi proprio ragione, Penny. I babbani non reggono molto bene la Materializzazione Congiunta.”  
La donna dagli occhi chiari, quella che aveva spiato Dudley la sera precedente, si avvicinò al tavolo dove era sparso il contenuto del suo zaino, e finalmente fissò i suoi occhi sul viso di Dudley. C'era ancora quell'espressione curiosa della sera precedente, ma Dudley era sollevato nel vedere che quello sguardo sembrava in qualche modo aperto, di certo non minaccioso come quello della sua collega.  
“Vero è che l'hai anche schiantato, prima. Magari ha retto male la Materializzazione Congiunta per questo”  
L'uomo dai capelli rossi si era avvicinato alle due donne, e fissava con sguardo penetrante e leggermente guardingo Dudley. La donna dagli occhi scuri, Penny, si voltò verso il suo collega dai capelli rossi, ed esclamò:  
“Però non abbiamo trovato nessuna bacchetta fra le sue cose. Quale mago se ne andrebbe in giro senza bacchetta, Weasley?”  
Dudley smise di ascoltare le parole che i tre si stavano scambiando, perché quel nome era andato a sfiorare _qualcosa_ nella sua memoria. Weasley... era certo di aver già sentito quel nome, ed era certo di averlo fatto tanti anni prima, quando era solo un ragazzo e viveva ancora nel Surrey. Osservò confuso l'uomo che stava di fronte a lui, il suo lungo naso e i suoi occhi chiari. Possibile che, alla fine, si fosse fatto trovare proprio da una delle persone che stava cercando?  
Weasley doveva essersi accorto che Dudley aveva puntato tutta la sua attenzione su di lui, perché si mosse a disagio, spostandosi all'altro capo della stanza per mormorare qualcosa all'orecchio di un uomo piuttosto anziano.  
Le due donne avevano ricominciato a frugare tra le sue cose, ma fu solo quando Penny, la donna con gli occhi scuri e lo sguardo glaciale, estrasse dal sacchetto colorato il grosso delfino di peluches che aveva comprato per Rachel e puntò la sua bacchetta contro la biglia di vetro lucido che costituiva il suo occhio destro che Dudley non riuscì a trattenersi, ed esclamò:  
“Che cosa crede di fare?”  
La donna si immobilizzò, lanciò un'occhiata alla sua collega dagli occhi chiari, come incerta su come proseguire. Quella le fece un cenno di assenso, poi scostò dal tavolo una sedia, spostò malamente gli indumenti di Dudley e si accomodò davanti a lui, fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Allora, forse è il caso di cominciare questa chiacchierata, che dice?”  
Aveva un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra, ma dai suoi occhi era sparita ogni traccia di gentilezza. In ogni caso, Dudley fu grato di notare che aveva posato la bacchetta sul tavolo. Certo, c'erano almeno altre quattro persone che continuavano a tenerlo casualmente sotto tiro, ma sembravano tutti aspettare un cenno dalla donna seduta di fronte a lui.  
Dudley non rispose, si limitò a fissare quel volto regolare cercando di non apparire tropo spaventato.  
“Va bene. Io sono l'Auror Marìas, la responsabile della squadra che ha davanti agli occhi, e non ho intenzione di fare troppi straordinari, non oggi. Quindi, le consiglio di rispondere rapidamente e con sincerità alle prossime domande, altrimenti considererò il suo atteggiamento sospetto, e passeremo ad un tipo di interrogatorio più... _convincente_.” Dicendo quest'ultima parola, le sue lunghe dita dalle unghie appuntite e laccate di nero sfiorarono casualmente l'impugnatura della sua bacchetta. Dudley deglutì rumorosamente, cercando di mantenere un'aria calma. Improvvisamente, non era più certo che questa signora Marìas fosse tanto meno spaventosa della donna con gli occhi scuri, che nel frattempo aveva smesso di occuparsi del delfino di peluches, ma era piuttosto intenta a scrutare con attenzione i documenti di Dudley, sussurrando qualcosa alla piuma che non aveva smesso un secondo di tracciare lettere d'inchiostro sul foglio di pergamena.  
Dudley non voleva restarsene zitto a fare la figura dell'imbecille, voleva solamente spiegare la sua situazione e tornarsene a casa, ma non era certo di poterlo fare. Del resto, non sapeva nemmeno perché quegli uomini lo tenessero rinchiuso in una stanza senza finestre, legato come un salame che evidentemente stava per essere interrogato e torturato. Non aveva fatto nulla di male, maledizione!  
“Cominciamo dall'inizio: chi è lei?” domandò la donna, fissandolo con uno sguardo così penetrante che sembrava capace di attraversargli la fronte da parte a parte.  
“Mi chiamo... mi chiamo Dudley Dursley, lavoro in un'agenzia assicurativa a Salisbury, e...”  
Dudley si interruppe quando Weasley, con un'esclamazione poco contenuta, si fece avanti, non riuscendo a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Sembrava che il suo nome avesse risvegliato qualcosa anche nella memoria dell'uomo, che si chinò a bisbigliare qualcosa nell'orecchio di Marìas. I lineamenti della donna si irrigidirono appena, e dopo un attimo lei balzò in piedi, facendo cenno a Weasley di seguirla. Quando furono in fondo alla stanza, a pochi passi di distanza da quel camino esagerato, i due confabularono per un po' assieme, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata a Dudley. Se quell'uomo dai capelli rossi era davvero chi Dudley credeva che fosse, e se lo aveva riconosciuto, non poteva certo essere troppo benevolo nei suoi confronti.  
La tensione nella stanza era aumentata tangibilmente, e Dudley aveva avvertito tutti gli uomini presenti serrare maggiormente la presa sulle proprie bacchette, aggiustando impercettibilmente il tiro contro di lui. Proprio quando era certo che le cose non avrebbero fatto altro che precipitare, Marìas sorrise impercettibilmente, fece un gesto pacato con la mano verso i suoi sottoposti, e tornò a sedersi di fronte a Dudley, con un sorriso ancora più curioso dipinto in viso.  
Dudley, però, non riuscì a trattenere un'espressione di scioccato spavento: Weasley aveva camminato con passo rapido verso le fiamme del camino, _e ci si era gettato dentro!_ Le fiamme si accesero di una brillante sfumatura violacea, e un secondo dopo Weasley era scomparso. Oh, santo cielo, Dudley non si sarebbe mai potuto abituare ad una cosa del genere. Seguendo il suo sguardo allucinato, Marìas sorrise, e disse:  
“Non si preoccupi, signor Dursley. Quelle fiamme sono incantate in modo che possano essere attraversate solamente da chi ne ha l'autorizzazione. Al signor Weasley non è successo niente. E' così che teniamo isolate le stanze per gli interrogatori.”  
Dudley annuì, fingendo che per lui fosse del tutto normale essere rinchiuso in una stanza per gli interrogatori a cui si poteva accedere _attraversando delle fiamme._  
“Bene, abbiamo saputo che da diversi giorni lei si aggira per il Devon chiedendo informazioni su di un certo Harry Potter. E' la verità?”  
Dudley annuì brevemente, con un sospiro. Non era esattamente questo il modo in cui sperava di risolvere la cosa, ma per lo meno Marìas non sembrava essere particolarmente adirata dopo che Weasley le aveva parlato.  
“Dice a tutti che quando era bambino aveva un amico di nome Harry Potter che viveva da quelle parti, un amico con cui aveva perso i contatti da anni, ma che gli sarebbe piaciuto ritrovare. E' vero anche questo?”  
Dudley annuì di nuovo: ora che usciva dalle labbra di qualcun altro, il suo piano gli sembrava a dir poco patetico.  
“E' la verità? Lei e Harry Potter eravate amici, da bambini?”  
Dudley scosse la testa, amareggiato. Il sopracciglio pericolosamente inarcato della donna di fronte a lui lo costrinse a trovare il coraggio di aggiungere:  
“Non eravamo propriamente amici, ma ci conoscevamo. Io... io sono suo cugino.”  
Nella stanza si diffusero mormorii soffusi, che morirono non appena Marìas voltò il capo a fissare gli altri uomini presenti.  
“Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha visto Harry Potter, signor Dursley?”  
Dudley sospirò, cercando di non ripensare a quel periodo. Per anni aveva cercato di dimenticare quell'anno vissuto nel terrore, l'anno in cui aveva imparato a temere ogni giorno per la sua vita e per quella dei suoi genitori, senza poter far niente per difendersi, dovendo imparare ad affidarsi a persone che non conosceva e che gli facevano paura.  
“Durante l'estate del 1997” rispose, e altri borbottii si diffusero di bocca in bocca. Questa volta Marìas non si prese la briga di zittirli, limitandosi a fissare con curiosità Dudley.  
“Sono passati tanti anni. Come mai dopo così tanto tempo lei si è deciso a cercare il signor Potter?”  
Dudley riuscì a stento a trattenere una smorfia. Non sarebbe stato facile spiegare perché, dopo quindici anni, lui avesse guidato ore ed ore per cercare di ritrovare Harry Potter. Non sarebbe stato facile spiegarlo ad Harry, e meno che mai lo sarebbe stato spiegarlo a queste figure vestite di blu che lo fissavano con tanto sospetto. E del resto, che diritto avevano di tenerlo rinchiuso in quella stanza e di interrogarlo a quel modo? Dudley sapeva di non essere mai stato una persona particolarmente perspicace, ma non c'era bisogno di Sherlock Holmes per capire che quelle persone, quegli _Autor_ , o quello che era, dovevano essere il _loro_ equivalente del corpo di polizia. Corpo di polizia che aveva aggredito fisicamente un cittadino indifeso e disarmato, lo aveva trasportato con la forza in una sala interrogatori, lo aveva legato ad una sedia e lo aveva minacciato di ritorsioni e torture, nel caso non si fosse mostrato collaborativo. Dudley cercò di fare dei respiri profondi, calmandosi: sospettava che sbottare e mettersi ad urlare non lo avrebbe certo aiutato ad uscire da quella situazione assurda. Oltretutto, temeva che sarebbe risultato poco credibile se fosse sbottato con una vocetta acuta e tremula, chiaramente terrorizzato.  
Rendendosi conto che gli occhi di Marìas non lo avevano lasciato nemmeno un secondo, e che la donna evidentemente stava ancora aspettando una spiegazione, si affrettò a balbettare:  
“E' una questione... una questione di famiglia, diciamo.”  
La donna lo guardò a lungo, sempre con quello sguardo che sembrava voler andare oltre la pelle arrossata della sua fronte per leggere i suoi pensieri. Improvvisamente, Dudley trasalì: e se loro fossero stati in grado anche di leggere il pensiero? C'erano così tante cose che non sapeva di loro, forse in questo momento Marìas stava solo giocando con lui, si stava divertendo a terrorizzarlo ed umiliarlo, ma nel frattempo aveva già letto nella sua mente tutto quello che voleva sapere. Ma no, si disse, in qualche modo si sarebbe accorto se quella donna dallo sguardo tanto intenso di fosse insinuata nei suoi pensieri. E in ogni caso, se anche fosse, Marìas avrebbe semplicemente scoperto che Dudley aveva detto la verità: stava cercando di mettersi in contatto con Harry per una questione di famiglia. E si sarebbe resa conto che non aveva fatto nulla di male, che le sue motivazioni erano del tutto lecite e legittime, mosse solo dalla più completa buona fede.  
“Non sapevo che il signor Potter avesse ancora delle questioni in sospeso con questo ramo della sua famiglia” bisbigliò la donna, come fra sé e sé, e così, spinto da chissà quale motivo, Dudley si ritrovò a rispondere:  
“Non lo sa nemmeno lui, temo. E non sono sicuro che voglia saperne qualcosa, ma non avevo altra scelta.”  
Qualcosa nel suo tono accorato doveva aver smosso lo sguardo impassibile della donna che aveva di fronte, perché improvvisamente i suoi occhi si fecero più luminosi, quasi... quasi _compassionevoli_ , osò sperare Dudley, che così si ritrovò a chiedere:  
“Io non ho fatto niente di male. Che cosa mi volete fare?”  
La donna sorrise appena, dando un'occhiata vagamente colpevole alle catene che ancora lo tenevano immobilizzato, e rispose:  
“Oh, nulla, non si preoccupi. Vogliamo solo chiarire questa situazione. Non appena avremo le prove che ciò che dice è vero, la lasceremo andare, e se la cosa la turba tanto, faremo in modo che non abbia nessun ricordo di quanto successo qui. E' pur sempre un babbano, anche se ha dimostrato di non essere del tutto estraneo al nostro mondo.”  
Dudley era più confuso che mai: che cosa, esattamente, volevano chiarire? E che cosa intendevano dire, che non avrebbe ricordato assolutamente nulla? Gli avrebbero fatto quello che avevano fatto a zia Marge tanti anni prima?  
“Ma io non ho fatto niente. Vi ho detto chi sono, perché non mi lasciate andare?” si ritrovò a bisbigliare, disgustato dall'inflessione implorante e vagamente spaventata che aveva assunto la sua voce.  
Marìas si scambiò un lungo sguardo con un uomo a cui Dudley non aveva prestato attenzione, un uomo alto e possente, che si muoveva con la sicurezza di chi aveva un posto di comando. L'uomo fece un cenno impercettibile con il capo, e così la donna riprese:  
“Se non parla con suo cugino dal 1997, immagino che non sappia molto di lui. Comunque, sembra che il signor Potter abbia una particolare propensione per trovarsi sempre al centro di situazioni non del tutto piacevoli. Negli anni si è fatto moltissimi amici, ma conserva ancora qualche nemico, che proprio in questo periodo ci sta dando qualche fastidio. Capirà bene che se uno sconosciuto si presenta in ogni pub del Devon e comincia a fare domande su di lui, noi abbiamo il dovere di indagare.”  
Dudley annuì, anche se non era certo di aver capito tutto. Oh, sì, non era stupido: sapeva che Harry era stato preso di mira nientemeno che da una specie di Hitler armato di bacchetta quando andava ancora a scuola, anni prima, ma per quel che ne sapeva, in qualche modo era riuscito a spedirlo al creatore. Possibile che invece di sparire dalla circolazione e godersi finalmente qualche anno tranquillo, suo cugino fosse ancora nei guai? E davvero qualcuno pensava che Dudley potesse rappresentare una minaccia per un... un _mago_ adulto? Cielo, quella situazione era assurda. Quando era partito per il Devon era certo che l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto ottenere sarebbe stata una situazione scomoda e assurda, ma non immaginava certo che sarebbe finita a quel modo. E del resto, che cosa poteva fare per provare a quella donna che non era uno squilibrato che stava dando la caccia a Harry Potter solo per cercare di farlo fuori?  
“Senta, a me dispiace di avervi messo in allarme, ma davvero, non ho fatto nulla di male. Cosa devo fare per convincerla?”  
La donna davanti a lui gli lanciò un'occhiata piena di compassione, poi si voltò a guardare il muro di fiamme che ardeva scoppiettando allegramente alle sue spalle, e poi, con un movimento rapido, afferrò il delfino di peluches che giaceva ancora sul tavolo. Come a voler cambiare discorso, la donna chiese:  
“Come mai si è agitato tanto quando abbiamo esaminato questo oggetto?”  
Un delfino di peluches? Questi maghi che potevano uccidere, torturare e incendiare case con un semplice movimento della mano sospettavano davvero di un delfino di peluches?  
“Non sapevo che cosa volevate fargli”, si limitò a rispondere Dudley, sperando che quella donna si decidesse a fargli le domande necessarie per appurare la sua innocenza e poi lasciarlo andare. Non riusciva nemmeno a vedesi l'orologio, non aveva idea di che ore fossero, ma di certo aveva perso ogni speranza di raggiungere Rachel a Londra, quella sera. Probabilmente non lo avrebbero lasciato andare nemmeno il giorno successivo, e se non si fosse presentato in ufficio il signor Palmer si sarebbe occupato personalmente di ucciderlo in maniera lenta ed estremamente dolorosa. Forse sarebbe stato meglio restare prigioniero di queste persone armate di bacchetta, piuttosto che non presentarsi in ufficio dopo una settimana di ferie non programmate.  
“Volevamo solo accertarci che questo delfino fosse esattamente quello che appare. Però non si è agitato tanto, quando abbiamo fatto lo stesso con il resto del contenuto del suo zaino.”  
Dudley fissò con irritazione quella donna: sembrava che stesse cercando un pretesto qualsiasi per tenerlo lì a parlare di cose inutili, invece che cercare di approfondire e chiarire realmente la situazione.  
“Perché questo è un regalo, e non voglio rischiare di regalare qualcosa di pericoloso” sibilò Dudley, a denti stretti.  
Marìas scoppiò in una risata squillante, così fuori luogo davanti ad un uomo letteralmente in catene, che Dudley avrebbe sicuramente imprecato, se non fosse stato per il lampo violaceo che tinse le fiamme del grande caminetto di fronte a lui. Un secondo dopo Weasley, l'uomo dai capelli rossi, fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, regalando a Dudley un'altra occhiata di fuoco. Alle sue spalle avanzava un'altra figura, che con il suo maglione e i suoi jeans scoloriti faceva uno strano contrasto con l'ambiente e le altre persone che riempivano la stanza.  
Dudley trasalì: erano passati quindici anni, ma l'aspetto di Harry Potter non era cambiato poi molto.  
  
 _Note:_  
Bene, in realtà non credo di aver molto da aggiungere a questo capitolo: siete dei segugi, tutto il mio tentativo di creare qualche falso indizio sul tema centrale della storia è servito a pochissimo, perché quasi tutti avete capito dove voglio andare a parare.   
Tranquilli, non scriverò mai gialli, questo è poco ma sicuro.   
E sì, ecco a voi il signor Potter. Pur avendo sempre scritto solo nel fandom di Harry Potter, raramente ho dato voce al suo personaggio, quindi sto cercando di rivedere al meglio i prossimi capitoli.   
Di nuovo, sentitevi liberi di farmi sapere quello che pensate della storia, nel bene e nel male. 


	3. III

Harry Potter era cresciuto, negli ultimi quindici anni: era diventato un uomo alto e slanciato, e sebbene fosse ancora molto magro, la sua era una magrezza tonica e sana, data da una vita piena di esercizio fisico, e non dalle colazioni saltate. Portava ancora gli occhiali, ma non erano più quelli tondi e tenuti insieme da uno spesso strato di nastro adesivo che Dudley ricordava di aver rotto innumerevoli volte, ma erano piuttosto una montatura sottile e leggera. Indossava abiti sportivi, ma decisamente della sua taglia, e se il suo viso era adombrato da un velo scuro di barba che Dudley a stento ricordava di aver visto spuntare, i suoi capelli spettinati erano gli stessi di quando era bambino.  
Tra le mani stringeva con forza la sua bacchetta, quell'oggetto che aveva popolato gli incubi di Dudley dopo quell'estate orribile in cui si era ritrovato rinchiuso in una clinica privata a Londra con dei medici che lo guardavano con gli occhi sgranati, non riuscendo a credere che fosse potuto arrivare fino agli undici anni con quell'orribile escrescenza tanto simile ad una coda di maiale che premeva contro il didietro dei suoi pantaloni.  
Harry Potter rispose a malapena ai mormorii di saluto degli uomini vestiti di blu, ma si diresse con passo deciso verso il lato del tavolo a cui era ancora legato Dudley, I suoi occhi verdi si posarono in quelli del cugino, e per un attimo solo Dudley fu certo che Harry gli avrebbe semplicemente voltato le spalle, ordinando a quelle specie di poliziotti armati di bacchetta di fare quello che volevano con lui. Be', non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti, in effetti: Dudley non poteva pensare che, dopo tutto quello che era successo durante la loro infanzia e adolescenza, a lui bastasse mettersi nei guai con quelli del _suo_ mondo perché Harry corresse ad aiutarlo, senza battere ciglio. Dudley non lo avrebbe mai fatto, se fosse stato al suo posto.  
Per un lungo istante, i due cugini rimasero a guadarsi negli occhi, e Dudley sapeva che quella era la ultima occasione per poter dire qualcosa che convincesse Harry a prestargli un po' della sua attenzione, ma tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era al fatto che si sentiva la bocca secca e impastata, e le uniche frasi che stavano tentando di salirgli alle labbra suonavano idiote.  
Alla fine, fu Harry a salvarlo dall'imbarazzo, nascondendo la sua evidente sorpresa dietro una maschera fredda e impassibile, ed esclamando:  
“Questa è la prima domenica di riposo dopo _secoli_ , e invece per colpa tua mi è toccato venire a lavorare anche oggi. Spero tu abbia una spiegazione più che valida.”  
La sua voce era più profonda di quella del diciassettenne che Dudley ricordava, ma c'era qualcosa di innegabilmente familiare. Non era certo che quella di Harry fosse una battuta, come non era certo che Harry stesse davvero cercando di nascondere una forte sorpresa _e un mezzo sorriso_ , ma quella era comunque una reazione migliore di quanto Dudley avesse osato sperare. Mentre si sforzava disperatamente di trovare qualcosa di appropriato da rispondere, Marìas intervenne:  
“E' davvero un tuo parente, Harry? Ed è davvero un babbano?”  
Harry rivolse tutta la sua attenzione alla donna, annuendo.  
“Non credo esista qualcuno più babbano di lui, tranquilla, Joy."  
Harry fece per riporre la bacchetta nella tasca dei suoi jeans, quando un'altra occhiata a Dudley lo convinse a fermarsi, lanciando uno sguardo di traverso a Marìas.  
"Non dirmi che vi ha dato così tanti problemi che avete dovuto legarlo!” aggiunse, a metà tra l'irritato e il sarcastico, notando le catene che stringevano le braccia e le gambe di Dudley. Joy Marìas sembrò arrossire leggermente, ma si riprese subito.  
“Carter si è fatta sfuggire la situazione di mano quando tuo cugino si è messo a strillare, e l'ha Schiantato. Non sapevamo chi fosse, per questo lo abbiamo portato qui. Temevamo fosse legato al gruppo di Plymouth...”  
“Non c'è nessun gruppo di Plymouth, Joy, come te lo devo dire? Cox era solo un cane sciolto, e...”  
La donna raddrizzò le spalle e il mento con aria fiera, interrompendo con slancio Harry:  
“Potranno anche averti promosso e ora, tecnicamente, potresti occupare una posizione vagamente pari alla mia, Potter, ma ricordati che è anche grazie a me se sei diventato l'Auror che sei, ed è sicuramente grazie a me se quel tuo bel faccino il mese scorso non è finito su un necrologio. E non ho intenzione di doverti sostituire tanto presto, per cui le indagini su Plymouth continuano.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, ed era chiaro che stava per ribattere qualcosa di secco, quando Dudley si azzardò ad emettere un lieve colpo di tosse. Era certo che Harry avrebbe avuto molte cose interessanti da raccontare, ma iniziava a non avvertire più la punta delle dita delle mani, e tutta la tensione provata quel giorno cominciava a stancarlo.  
I due tornarono a fissarlo, e Marìas riprese:  
“Se sei certo che si tratti di tuo cugino e che non sia qui per cercare di ucciderti, direi che puoi anche slegarlo. Te lo puoi anche portare a casa, in effetti.”  
Dudley quasi non credeva alle sue orecchie: davvero sarebbe tutto finito così? Due parole di Harry, e lo avrebbero lasciato andare? Harry annuì lentamente, e sfiorò con la punta della sua bacchetta le catene che lo tenevano prigioniero. Dudley era certo che Harry avesse indugiato un secondo di troppo, con un mezzo sorriso divertito, quando lo aveva avvertito irrigidirsi all'avvicinarsi della bacchetta, ma non era nelle condizioni di protestare. Fintantoché lo avesse accompagnato fuori da lì, gli avrebbe permesso di prendersi gioco di lui quanto voleva.  
Dudley si massaggiò lentamente le braccia, rimettendosi in piedi con uno sforzo - quella roba rossa che lo aveva colpito al petto lo aveva messo fuori combattimento più di quanto si immaginasse - e rivolse quello che voleva essere un sorriso di ringraziamento ad Harry, che però non lo stava già più guardando. Harry si era accostato a Weasley, quello che Dudley riconobbe come uno dei suoi amici del tempo della scuola. Uno di quelli che avevano fatto saltare per aria metà del salotto dei suoi genitori, ricordò con un mezzo sorriso e un mezzo brivido.  
“Ma sei impazzito? Non puoi portarlo lì, papà impazzirà se dovesse tornare prima che _lui_ se ne vada! Non voglio passare un'altra serata a parlare del motore a esplosione o quel che è!”  
Harry intimò a Weasley di fare silenzio, e aggiunse:  
“Cosa devo fare? Ginny verrà a casa solo domani mattina, se Jamie torna e non trova nemmeno me, ci rimarrà malissimo!”  
Weasley lanciò un'ennesima occhiata di fuoco a Dudley, che si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo - non voleva passare per uno che origliava, ma era solo curioso di sapere quale sarebbe stato il suo destino. L'uomo dai capelli rossi scosse la testa, rassegnato, e sibilò:  
“Ricordati solo che stasera saremo tutti lì, quindi regolati un po'.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, annuendo, e tornò a rivolgersi a Dudley:  
“Prendi la tua roba, ti porto fuori da qua.”  
Dudley si affrettò a cacciare in tutta fretta i suoi indumenti nello zaino, ma sembrava non esserci più traccia del sacchetto colorato che avvolgeva il delfino di Rachel, e così si rassegnò a cacciarsi il grosso peluches sotto il braccio. Doveva apparire a dir poco ridicolo, con l'area spaesata e un delfino blu elettrico sotto il braccio, ma ormai non gli importava più di nient'altro, se non di ritrovarsi finalmente a respirare aria fresca.  
Harry fece cenno a Dudley di seguirlo, e camminò dritto dritto attraverso la parete di fuoco, che si tinse di nuovo della stessa tinta violacea di poco prima, e sparì nel nulla. Dudley rimase inebetito a fissare le fiamme tornare del loro consueto alternarsi di sfumature rosse e dorate, non sapendo che cosa si aspettavano che facesse. Lui era un babbano, di certo non poteva buttarsi in mezzo al fuoco ed uscirne indenne, no?  
L'uomo dalla barba intrecciata lo fissò con aria esterrefatta:  
“Be', che aspetti? Potter non ha mica tutto il giorno, muoviti, no?”  
Dudley spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatto. Si aspettavano davvero che si buttasse fra le fiamme del camino solo perché aveva visto suo cugino farlo?  
“Io non... non posso...”  
“Oh, non sai da quanto tempo speravo di poterlo fare!”  
La voce di Weasley era risuonata, velata di divertimento, proprio alle sue spalle. Un po' troppo vicino alle sue spalle, in effetti.  
Prima che Dudley avesse tempo di riflettere su quello che stava succedendo, sentì due mani calare con forza sulla sua schiena, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Barcollò, cercò di opporsi alla forza di gravità e lasciò cadere il delfino di Rachel, ma non poté fare niente: vide le fiamme avvicinarsi pericolosamente al suo viso, sentiva il loro calore a pochi centimetri dalle sue sopracciglia.. cielo, sarebbe diventato una specie di salsiccia dai lineamenti contorti! Si preparò al dolore terribile dell'ustione verso cui stava letteralmente precipitando, ma tutto quello che sentì fu una brezza leggera avvolgerlo e solleticarlo piacevolmente. Non ebbe tempo di godere di quella stranissima sensazione che tutto svanì, e tutto ciò che riuscì a sentire fu l'impatto violento con un pavimento di marmo bianco. Per un attimo, rimase a terra, immobile, cercando di riprendere fiato e di capire se fosse ancora tutto intero. Sì, le ginocchia sulle quali era atterrato facevano un male cane, ma probabilmente non c'era niente di rotto. Si rialzò soffocando un'imprecazione fra i denti, mentre Harry scuoteva la testa.  
“Scusa, a volte mi dimentico che non a tutti viene così facile buttarsi in mezzo alle fiamme. Oh, hai dimenticato qualcosa!” aggiunse con un sorriso, mentre con un piccolo _pop_ il delfino di peluches atterrava a pochi passi da Dudley. Dudley si affrettò a raccogliere il peluches, sbattendolo un po' per eliminare ogni residuo di cenere, e con un sospiro stanco si raddrizzò in piedi.  
Ora si trovavano in un ampio corridoio vivacemente illuminato: il pavimento di marmo e i numerosi dipinti - dipinti _che si muovevano_ , per la miseria! Si muovevano! - racchiusi in voluminose cornici dorate suggerivano che si trovassero in un luogo piuttosto ricco, forse il corridoio di un antico palazzo, o qualcosa del genere. Ampie finestre si aprivano su un cielo limpidissimo, tanto che Dudley si ritrovò a domandarsi, nervoso, quanto tempo fosse rimasto privo di sensi in quella maledetta stanza per gli interrogatori: quando era stato circondato e attaccato, pioveva.  
Harry si muoveva con sicurezza lungo il dedalo di corridoi ampi ed estremamente affollati, ed un paio di volte si fermò a scambiare un saluto con alcuni uomini vestiti di blu. Dudley cercava di tenere il passo di Harry, terrorizzato all'idea di perdersi in quel labirinto e di dover affrontare di nuovo un incontro con qualche mago sospettoso. Ad un certo punto, quasi andò a sbattere contro un capannello di ragazzi piuttosto giovani e ciarlieri, tanto era stato distratto dalla vista di una piccola flotta di aeroplanini di carta dai colori sgargianti che fluttuava a tutta velocità al centro esatto del corridoio. Dopo quelle che a Dudley parvero ore, finalmente Harry si fermò davanti ad una porta di legno chiaro, con una targhetta dorata su cui spiccava la scritta “ _Harry Potter_ ” nello stesso blu polveroso della divisa di quegli uomini. Harry estrasse la bacchetta, picchiettò un paio di volte sulla maniglia, e fece cenno a Dudley di entrare.  
“Scusa, c'è un po' di casino. Mi hanno trasferito in questo ufficio da poco, non ho ancora avuto il tempo di fare ordine fra le cartacce.”  
Più che un ufficio, quello stanzino sembrava uno sgabuzzino minuscolo ed estremamente carico di cianfrusaglie di ogni tipo. C'era a malapena il posto per una piccola scrivania ricoperta da faldoni di documenti, boccette d'inchiostro, mappe del Paese che sembravano emettere un bagliore luminoso e strani strumenti di metallo che vibravano e ronzavano leggermente. C'era solo una piccola finestra in un angolo della parete opposta alla porta, ma era quasi del tutto oscurata da uno scaffale su cui erano malamente impilati altri fogli di pergamena. Sulla parete di destra ardeva il fuoco di un camino piuttosto basso e stretto, e Dudley si chiese che cosa se ne facessero di un camino in uno stanzino così piccolo: sarebbe sicuramente diventato un forno!  
Quello che però attirò maggiormente l'attenzione di Dudley era un enorme poster dai colori estremamente vivaci, che occupava quasi tutta la parete di sinistra: in un tripudio di verde sgargiante, delle giovani donne se ne stavano _in sella ad una scopa_. Se già quell'immagine sarebbe stata sufficiente a far perdere il sonno a Dudley, il fatto che nell'immagine quelle donne _si muovessero_ , sfrecciando da una parte all'altra, non poteva che lasciarlo senza parole.  
Harry si avvicinò al camino, e distolse Dudley dalla sua ammirazione sconcertata di quel poster dicendo:  
“Ora, cerca di non agitarti e ascoltami bene: quando le fiamme diventeranno verdi, tu dovrai entrare nel camino e pronunciare con voce chiara l _a Tana_. Hai avuto la prova un attimo fa del fatto che non c'è niente di pericoloso nell'attraversare le fiamme dei nostri camini, pensi di potercela fare?”  
Dudley fissò Harry con gli occhi sbarrati: quante altre cose assurde avrebbe dovuto fare, prima di poter tornare finalmente a casa?  
“Devo proprio?”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, pensieroso.  
“In realtà, potremmo uscire di qui a piedi e poi Materializzarci non troppo lontani da casa, ma non credo che un babbano reagirebbe bene a due Materializzazioni Congiunte nel giro di un paio d'ore. Potremmo usare una Passaporta, ma tecnicamente è illegale far viaggiare in questo modo i babbani, e insomma, ho appena avuto questa promozione e...”  
Dudley scosse la testa, rassegnato. Non stava capendo una parola di quello che Harry stava dicendo, e, che Harry ci credesse o meno, non era andato fin lì per creare dei problemi a suo cugino.  
“Va bene, va bene, userò la via più calda. _La Tana_ , eh?”  
Harry annuì, prendendo una manciata di quella che sembrava una polvere verde e scintillante da una scatola di cartone posata sulla mensola del caminetto, e si avvicinò al fuoco:  
“Mi raccomando, appena le fiamme diventano verdi entraci e dì _la Tana_ , e non agitarti se ti viene da vomitare.”  
Dudley annuì, cercando di nascondere la preoccupazione. Avrebbe voluto chiedere che cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse pronunciato in maniera abbastanza chiara quella strana parola d'ordine, ma decise che non lo voleva sapere. Fece un respiro profondo, preparandosi a combattere il moto di rifiuto che sicuramente lo avrebbe invaso non appena si fosse trovato davanti a quelle fiamme. Cercò di ricordarsi per quale motivo si trovava lì, si ripeté che era suo dovere arrivare in fondo alla questione e cercare di risolvere la situazione, ma in ogni caso, quando Harry gettò quella polvere scintillante fra le fiamme - che questa volta erano dello stesso verde brillante di quella strana polvere - dovette quasi farsi violenza per entrare nel camino.  
Di nuovo fu avvolto da quel solletico caldo, ma non spiacevole, e, cercando di non tossire per via della cenere che gli svolazzava attorno, esclamò:  
 _“La Tana!”_  
  
Dudley capì subito che qualcosa doveva essere andato storto: non appena ebbe finito di parlare, tutto attorno a lui cominciò a girare vorticosamente, o forse era lui quello che ruotava incessantemente su sé stesso. Un paio di volte avverti un forte dolore alle braccia, come se fosse andato a sbattere contro qualcosa di duro e solido. Ecco, questo sì che era un miglioramento: non era morto sull'asfalto di un parcheggio nel Devon, ma sarebbe morto fra le fiamme verdi del camino dell'ufficio di suo cugino. Chissà se sarebbero riusciti almeno a recuperare il suo corpo...  
Improvvisamente, qualcosa di freddo e duro andò a sbattere prepotentemente contro la sua guancia, distogliendo la sua attenzione da quei pensieri cupi. Impiegò diversi secondi per realizzare che si trattava del pavimento di pietra di una stanza. Barcollando e gemendo, cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma fu colto da un capogiro che lo costrinse in ginocchio. Quando finalmente tutto smise di girare attorno a lui, si ritrovò a fissare la punta di una bacchetta puntata a pochi centimetri dal suo naso.  
Una donna robusta, con le mani sporche di farina e un'espressione indecifrabile in viso, lo stava fissando con aria minacciosa. Oh, diamine, Harry doveva aspettarsi che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di seguire le sue istruzioni! In qualche modo, era sbucato nel soggiorno di una signora ignara, che con ogni probabilità lo avrebbe scambiato per un ladro o qualche cosa del genere, e lo avrebbe fatto saltare in aria con la stessa facilità con cui lui schiacciava sotto la suola delle scarpe i ragni che terrorizzavano Rachel.  
“E lei chi sarebbe?”  
Chiese, guardinga, la signora, senza mai abbassare la sua bacchetta.  
Dudley, cercando di sembrare affidabile e degno di fiducia, cercò di balbettare:  
“Mi scusi, signora, non sono molto pratico di questo modo di spostarsi, devo avere sbagliato qualcosa. Io vorrei solo...”  
Si interruppe quando la donna alzò di scatto gli occhi, fissando un punto alle sue spalle, dove un bagliore verde lo convinse a voltarsi: le fiamme di un largo caminetto si erano di nuovo tinte di verde, e ben presto Harry, con una naturalezza che Dudley non avrebbe avuto nemmeno con centinai a di viaggi via camino, fece capolino nella stanza, spazzandosi con noncuranza le maniche del maglione.  
“Harry, caro, eccoti, finalmente! I ragazzi saranno qui a minuti, iniziavo a pensare che ti avrebbero preceduto! Questo signore è con te? Mi sembra un po' spaesato.”  
Harry si aprì in un enorme sorriso, avvicinandosi di più alla donna.  
“Buongiorno, Molly. Scusi l'intrusione, ma non sapevo dove altro portarlo mentre aspettavo i ragazzi. Lui è mio cugino Dudley, possiamo rubarle il soggiorno? Mi sa che dobbiamo scambiare qualche parola.”  
La donna non riuscì a nascondere un'espressione estremamente sorpresa, sentendo quelle parole. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, si sforzò di sorridere e tese una mano a Dudley, che l'accettò, non senza temere che si sarebbe trovato con le dita fratturate. Era evidente che quella signora sapeva chi fosse, e sembrava più stupita dello stesso Harry di vederlo lì. Dudley non poteva darle torto, del resto, ma fu contento che la donna cercasse almeno di dissimulare la cosa.  
“Non ti preoccupare, caro. Se hai bisogno, io sono in cucina a preparare per stasera.”  
La donna scomparve oltre una porta in fondo alla stanza, e finalmente Harry e Dudley rimasero soli, in silenzio. Harry fissava con curiosità Dudley, ma lui non riuscì a trattenersi dal lasciare vagare lo sguardo per la stanza: si trovavano in un salotto piuttosto ampio, che però era talmente stipato di oggetti da sembrare molto più piccolo di quanto non fosse in realtà. C'era un divano liso, che aveva l'aria di trovarsi lì da diversi anni, su cui erano gettate con noncuranza diverse coperte a quadrotti di lana colorata, e tutto intorno, senza un ordine preciso, come se ognuno fosse abituato a spostarle come preferiva, c'erano diverse poltrone dalle fodere che facevano a pugni l'una con l'altra. Accanto ad un'ampia finestra che dava su uno spiazzo erboso sferzato dalla pioggia - per un attimo Dudley si rese conto che qualcosa non tornava: solo pochi minuti prima, nell'ufficio di Harry, splendeva un bellissimo sole! - c'era un grosso orologio che fece strabuzzare gli occhi a Dudley: le lancette dovevano essere più di una ventina, e non c'erano numeri, ma delle scritte che, da quella distanza, Dudley non riusciva a leggere.  
Sul tavolino più vicino al divano era posata quella che sembrava una sciarpa di un luminoso giallo limone, che però si stava lentamente disfacendo: come mossi da una mano invisibile, i punti si stavano lentamente sciogliendo, e il filo si avvolgeva pacatamente su sé stesso, formando un bel gomitolo. Dudley doveva aspettarsi di vedere cose del genere, ma non riusciva comunque a distogliere l'attenzione da quegli oggetti. Alla fine, si voltò verso il camino da cui erano sbucati lui ed Harry, e si accorse con un sussulto che la mensola era del tutto ingombra di fotografie, i cui protagonisti salutavano allegramente con la mano, muovendosi e bisbigliando fra di loro. Sembrava che la signora Molly avesse conservato una fotografia di ogni membro della famiglia per almeno cinque generazioni, a giudicare dalla quantità di cornici che affollavano la mensola. Dudley registrò marginalmente che almeno due terzi degli abitanti di quelle fotografie avevano i capelli rossi.  
Alla fine, Harry si schiarì la voce, e disse:  
“Be', forse è arrivato il momento di parlare con calma.”  
Dudley annuì, leccandosi meccanicamente le labbra secche, e cercando di richiamare tutta la sua concentrazione, perché sapeva che quella sarebbe stata una conversazione lunga e difficile.  
Passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati, Harry si sedette sul divano, facendo cenno a Dudley di seguirlo. Per quanto apparisse sfondato, l'uomo si accorse che in realtà quel divano era estremamente comodo. Un'altra delle _loro_ diavolerie, immaginò. Cercando di prendere tempo, posò a terra il suo zaino, e sistemò con cura il delfino di Rachel sul bracciolo accanto a lui. Alla fine, Harry domandò:  
“E' vero che mi stavi cercando?”  
Dudley annuì, sospirando: sarebbe stato il pomeriggio più lungo della sua vita.  
“Ci stavo provando, almeno. Dio, non ci vediamo da quindici anni, non avevo idea di come fare.”  
Harry lo guardò a lungo, intensamente, prima di dire:  
“In effetti, mi chiedo come tu ci sia riuscito.”  
“A dire il vero sei stato tu a trovarmi”, rispose Dudley, anche lui curioso di sapere come avesse fatto ad attirare a sé Harry.  
Harry sorrise, facendogli un cenno condiscendente con una mano.  
“Sono stati i miei colleghi, ma non lo avrebbero mai fatto se tu non fossi andato in giro a fare domande su di me proprio a due passi dalla casa dei miei suoceri.”  
Dudley era sorpreso: allora la sua era stata davvero un'intuizione corretta, il Devon era davvero il posto giusto in cui cercare!  
“Non sapevo nemmeno che fossi sposato”, ammise Dudley, osservando il cerchietto dorato brillare all'anulare sinistro del cugino. Harry sorrise, annuendo:  
“Da dodici anni.”  
“Però”, si complimentò Dudley, vagamente sorpreso “ti sei sposato presto.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si spense lentamente, mentre il suo sguardo fissava il gomitolo di lana ormai completo con aria assente:  
“Già, non vedevamo l'ora di poter pensare a cose normali, come il matrimonio.”  
Dudley non fece domande, anche se intuì che Harry doveva riferirsi a quello che era successo mentre lui e i suoi genitori vivevano sotto la scorta di Hestia e Dedalus. Anche a loro, che si trovavano comunque fuori dai conflitti principali, era parso evidente che ciò a cui si trovavano in mezzo era una guerra. E qualche eco di ciò che era successo ad Harry era arrivata anche a loro. Non gli sembrava così strano che, appena gli era stato possibile, suo cugino avesse cercato un po' di tranquillità e serenità.  
Harry scosse la testa, tornando a fissare Dudley con un sorriso divertito, e aggiunse:  
“Comunque, credo che tu abbia conosciuto mia moglie.”  
Dudley lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare.  
“Come, scusa?”  
Harry annuì, e aggiunse, grattandosi la barba:  
“L'altra sera, al Fischermans Arms. La donna coi capelli rossi assieme a Marìas... è venuta a vedere se per caso conosceva il tizio che faceva domande su di me, ma non ti ha riconosciuto.”  
La bocca di Dudley disegnò un cerchio perfetto: e così quella donna che continuava a lanciargli sguardi di fuoco era la moglie di Harry... non poteva credere di essere arrivato così vicino al suo obiettivo e di esserselo lasciato sfuggire a quel modo.  
“Comunque, com'è che hai capito che dovevi cercarmi proprio qui?” domandò Harry, tornando improvvisamente serio. “Sai com'è, se lo riesce a capire un babbano, significa che abbiamo qualche problema con i nostri sistemi di sicurezza.”  
Dudley sorrise appena, ripensando con un po' di tenerezza all'ingenuità del suo piano, che, tuttavia, si era rivelato un'idea vincente.  
“Tanti anni fa avevi ricevuto una lettera via posta da degli amici di scuola. Me lo ricordo perché la busta era praticamente del tutto ricoperta da francobolli, papà si era incazzato perché il postino aveva riso. Speravo di ricordare che l'indirizzo del mittente fosse da qualche parte nel Devon, e speravo che qualcuno dei tuoi amici vivesse ancora qui, e potesse darmi una mano a trovarti.”  
Harry lo guardò, ammirato. In effetti, Dudley per primo si era stupito di ricordare tanto bene un episodio così stupido come l'arrivo di quella lettera, ma del resto nella sua infanzia e adolescenza i pochi episodi in cui si era trovato direttamente a contatto con il mondo di suo cugino sembravano marchiati a fuoco nella sua memoria. Andare nel Devon, senza avere idea di dove cercare era decisamente stato un azzardo: per fare una ricerca fatta per bene, avrebbe dovuto impiegare mesi, battendo al tappeto ogni singolo paesino, ma lui aveva solo una settimana, e così si era limitato a girare per ore con l'auto, sperando di incontrare il pub giusto.  
“Che memoria. Sei stato decisamente fortunato a decidere di fermarti al Fishermans Arms, giovedì. Lì sei stato sentito da Amos Diggory, che si è insospettito e ha avvisato gli Auror. Ci abbiamo messo un po' ad individuarti, ma alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta.”  
Dudley era comunque un po' confuso: perché mai avrebbe dovuto suscitare tanto sospetto che qualcuno chiedesse di lui?  
“Come mai invece di dirmi semplicemente che loro sapevano dove trovarti, mi hanno attaccato e imprigionato?”  
Dudley era quasi certo che Harry fosse leggermente arrossito.  
“Già, scusa. Non è questa la prassi, ti assicuro che solitamente cerchiamo di essere più discreti. E' che, ciclicamente, si rifanno vivi degli esaltati che cercando di vendicarsi per aver sconfitto Riddle. Di solito sono solo squilibrati che fanno irruzione al Ministero o cose del genere, ma il mese scorso siamo stati attirati a Plymouth in una vera e propria trappola, e ci siamo caduti con tutte le scarpe. Hanno fatto un bel pasticcio, ma siamo riusciti a prendere il responsabile, anche se ora Joy Marìas sospetta che quell'uomo fosse in combutta con qualcun altro.”  
Dudley non era certo di aver capito ogni cosa, ma decise di non approfondire: se avesse chiesto chiarimenti su ogni aspetto di quel mondo che non gli fosse del tutto chiaro, si sarebbe fatta notte prima ancora che lui avesse anche solo la minima possibilità di accennare a quella questione che più gli premeva. E lui aveva bisogno di parlare con Harry.  
Harry parve pensare la stessa cosa, perché disse:  
“Comunque, vuoi dirmi perché, dopo quindici anni, ti è venuto in mente di cercarmi?”  
Dudley fece un profondo respiro, ma tutto quello che riuscì a dire fu:  
“E'... complicato.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, e Dudley lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Non mi prendere in giro, ma è complicato davvero. Non so da che parte iniziare.”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, sprofondando più comodamente nel divano.  
“Io non ho fretta Non troppa, almeno. Parti dall'inizio.”  
Dudley chiuse gli occhi, cercando di richiamare alla mente quei pochi punti che sapeva sarebbero stati essenziali, se voleva davvero convincere Harry ad aiutarlo. Era quasi sul punto di parlare, quando riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare le fiamme del camino. Tra vampate di un brillante verde smeraldo avanzava aggraziata una visione sconcertante: una ragazzina dalla bellezza sconcertante camminava con passo sicuro ed elegante, il viso dai lineamenti di bambola, vagamente inquietante, tanto sembrava perfetto, concentrato sul grosso baule di legno che spingeva davanti a sé, senza apparente sforzo.  
Dudley emise un gridolino strozzato. Era troppo, tutto quello era decisamente troppo. Non poteva sopportare un'altra dimostrazione di magia, o avrebbe del tutto perso il sonno.  
  
 _Note:_  
Lo so che la storia di Dudley che si ricorda l'indirizzo sulla lettera non ha il minimo senso, e che, se anche ce lo avesse, sarebbe impossibile che in una settimana lui fosse riuscito, vagando a caso, a capitare nel pub frequentato da Amos Diggory, ma mi piaceva l'idea di Dudley che incappa per sbaglio e suo malgrado negli Auror, quindi perdonate questa forzatura.  
E sì, immagino che non si possa avere un attimo di pace, quando si hanno tre figli e trecentoventi nipoti, no?  
Bene, come sempre, vi ringrazio per aver perso un po' di tempo a leggermi, sono sinceramente stupita di leggere tanti commenti a questa storia che è nata proprio come gioco, per scrivere qualcosa di leggero nei ritagli di tempo e per “disintossicarmi” dalla mia prima long.  
Vi ricordo anche qui che, per ora, l'idea è quella di pubblicare ogni domenica/lunedì, alternando un aggiornamento a questa storia e uno alle mie raccolte.  
Non so quanto riuscirò ad essere costante, ma ci provo.


	4. IV

Harry, vedendo le fiamme del camino cambiare colore, era balzato in piedi spinto da un impeto di gioia e fremente aspettativa, esclamando:  
“Scusa un secondo, Dudley, mi sa che ti devo interrompere per un po'”  
Si diresse con trepidazione verso le fiamme, sorridendo felice, e afferrò il baule della ragazzina, che in un turbinio di capelli dorati emerse dal camino con una giravolta aggraziata, rivolgendo ad Harry un sorriso sincero.  
“Ciao, zio Harry!”  
Dominique non fece nemmeno un passo verso Harry, non cercò di abbracciarlo né di baciarlo, ma Harry conosceva bene sua nipote: non si sarebbe mai abbassata a mostrare un gesto di affetto troppo eclatante, ma era evidente che fosse felice di essere tornata a casa per le vacanze e di aver trovato qualcuno ad attenderla.  
Harry notò Dominique gettare una rapidissima occhiata a Dudley; ovviamente era piuttosto indispettita di non conoscere quell'uomo, ma si guardò bene dal fare domande. Dudley, dal canto suo, fissava Dominique con gli occhi spalancati: buona parte della sua sorpresa doveva essere dovuta al fatto che aveva appena visto una ragazzina sbucare tranquilla dalle fiamme di un camino, ma Harry sospettava che fosse Dominique stessa a causare quella specie di paralisi. A quattordici anni, la ragazzina prometteva di diventare bella esattamente quanto sua madre: per quanto la sua bellezza fosse ancora piuttosto acerba e conservasse un che di infantile, qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti perfetti aveva la capacità di intimidire e mantenere a distanza chiunque non la conoscesse.  
Con gesto indifferente, Dominique andò a sedere agilmente sul davanzale della finestra, dondolando ritmicamente i piedi:  
“Al Paiolo Magico c'era una ressa incredibile, mi sa che gli altri ci metteranno un po' ad arrivare.”  
Harry annuì, tornando a guardare le fiamme del camino e cercando di tenere a bada l'eccitazione: durante le scorse vacanze natalizie, i ragazzi erano riusciti a strappare ai genitori il permesso di poter tornare a casa da soli. King's Cross non distava moltissimo da Diagon Alley, bastavano pochi minuti in metropolitana, e da lì avrebbero potuto utilizzare il camino del Paiolo Magico per tornare a casa con la Metropolvere. C'erano state molte discussioni, e alla fine gli adulti avevano ceduto, perché ogni anno diventava più difficile organizzarsi in modo che qualcuno potesse andare a prendere i ragazzi a King's Cross senza che i bambini più piccoli rischiassero di perdersi. Oltretutto, quell'anno Teddy era stato nominato Caposcuola, mentre Victoire aveva ricevuto la spilla da Prefetto, e quando non erano impegnati a bisticciare e Victoire non aveva la luna storta erano due ragazzi maturi e con la testa sulle spalle, dunque i più piccoli sarebbero stati in ottime mani. Inoltre - ma questo i ragazzi non lo avrebbero mai dovuto sapere - Neville, o meglio, il _professor Paciock_ si era offerto di tenerli d'occhio a distanza, e d'altro canto sua moglie Hannah era abituata al viavai di studenti che utilizzavano il suo pub per tornare a casa, quindi anche lei avrebbe mantenuto un occhio vigile sui ragazzi.  
Il quel momento, le fiamme si illuminarono di nuovo di verde, e Harry non riuscì a trattenersi dal balzare nuovamente in avanti, con un il cuore che gli martellava più forte nel petto: aveva riconosciuto subito la gabbia dove berciava infastidito Chewbecca, il gufo di suo figlio Jamie.  
Dopo un attimo, infatti, il suo primogenito fece capolino fra le fiamme, sorridendo felice: Harry, travolto da un moto di affetto e di nostalgia, corse a stringere il ragazzino fra le braccia. Santo cielo, lo aveva visto solo tre mesi prima, ma gli sembrava che fossero passati anni. Harry avrebbe giurato che in quei tre mesi Jamie doveva essere cresciuto di almeno altri tre centimetri, e ora si muoveva un po' impacciato su quegli arti lunghi e nodosi, di cui sembrava non sapere bene che cosa fare. Harry fu lieto di sentire che Jamie non si divincolava dal suo abbraccio, ma anzi, sentì il ragazzo stringerlo con lo stesso entusiasmo che aveva quando era piccolo.  
“Ciao, papà!”  
Quando finalmente Harry si decise a lasciarlo andare, lo osservò a lungo: il viso di Jamie stava lentamente perdendo le rotondità dell'infanzia, andando ad assottigliarsi in lineamenti più affilati, così simili a quelli di Harry che ogni tanto l'uomo si soffermava a guardare il ragazzo come avrebbe fatto con una vecchia fotografia. Le lenti degli occhiali di Jamie erano tutte unte di ditate, ma Harry decise di ignorare sia gli occhiali sporchi che i pantaloni strappati sul ginocchio sinistro, domandandogli come stesse.  
“Indovina chi ha preso Eccezionale nell'ultima verifica di Storia della Magia?” esclamò il ragazzino, con voce squillante. Jamie fin dai primi mesi di scuola si era rivelato uno studente piuttosto brillante, per quanto piuttosto propenso a farsi coinvolgere in strani incidenti che richiedevano la sua presenza fuori dal dormitorio negli orari più imprevisti, ma Storia della Magia era sempre stata l'unica materia in cui non riusciva a superare la media del Desolante. Non che Harry e Ginnny lo biasimassero: la preside McGrannitt non aveva avuto il coraggio di scacciare il professor Ruf, e loro ricordavano bene quanto fosse difficile cercare di rimanere svegli per più di dieci minuti durante quelle lezioni. E Jamie non poteva nemmeno contare sugli appunti di Hermione per almeno _provare_ a ripassare. Tuttavia, avevano cercato di costringersi a parlare con Jamie per convincerlo a impegnarsi un pochino di più, e a quanto pareva, incredibilmente, la cosa aveva funzionato.  
Il quel momento, Dominique, che aveva continuato a guardare distrattamente fuori dalla finestra, cantilenò:  
“Quale verifica, quella in cui dovevate scrivere un saggio su un personaggio storico che vi ha particolarmente colpito e tu hai scelto di parlare di tuo papà?”  
Jamie arrossì appena, ed Harry riuscì a malapena a non scoppiare fragorosamente a ridere. Con tutte le volte che Jamie aveva ascoltato la nonna Molly diventare sentimentale dopo i brindisi di Natale e gettarsi a capofitto in lunghi racconti sui tempi della guerra, sarebbe stato uno scandalo se Jamie avesse preso meno di Eccezionale in una verifica del genere.  
“E tu come fai a saperlo?” domandò Jamie piccato, ma a Dominique non ebbe il tempo di rispondere.  
Il quel momento le fiamme del camino si fecero di nuovo color smeraldo, e questa volta ad apparire nel salotto della Tana fu Victorie, che andò a sistemare il suo baule dal lato opposto della stanza, senza guardare nessuno e facendo un tale baccano da assicurarsi che tutti capissero che aveva la luna decisamente storta.  
Harry scambiò appena un'occhiata con Dominique, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò le spalle, facendo cenno di lasciar perdere. Le lune storte di Victoire erano ormai famose in famiglia, e provocarla quando era arrabbiata per qualcosa era il modo migliore per assicurarsi ore di silenzio ostinato interrotto soltanto dal suono delle porte sbattute alle spalle della ragazza. Victoire, lanciando un'occhiata infastidita a Dudley - che nel frattempo si limitava ad osservare la scena in silenzio, come se la comparsa di tutti quegli adolescenti gli avesse tolto del tutto la capacità di parlare - incrociò le braccia, poi le sciolse con un gesto infastidito, si gettò i capelli dietro le spalle, aprì il suo baule e prese a frugarci rumorosamente dentro.  
“Mi sa che ce l'ha di nuovo con Teddy!” bisbigliò con fare cospiratore Jamie, cercando di non farsi sentire da Victoire.  
Harry sospirò, annuendo: lei e Teddy erano sempre andati molto d'accordo, fin da quando Victoire aveva imparato a camminare erano stati compagni di gioco inseparabili, ma quando Teddy aveva iniziato a frequentare Hogwarts le cose tra di loro si erano un po' guastate. Ora alternavano momenti in cui sembravano tornati i bambini uniti che chiacchieravano per ore e ore senza nemmeno accorgersi di ciò che li circondava, a momenti in cui pareva che i due non riuscissero a trascorrere più di mezz'ora nella stessa stanza senza iniziare a punzecchiarsi in maniera insopportabile, lanciandosi frecciatine acide e battute velenose, fino a quando Victoire non sbottava e abbandonava la stanza a passo di marcia, lasciandosi alle spalle un Teddy avvilito e frustrato.  
Victoire si voltò di scatto verso Jamie, ma prima che potesse esclamare alcunché, le fiamme del camino si tinsero di nuovo di verde, rivelando un baule spinto da una ragazzina minuscola, che quasi scompariva dietro la gabbia del suo gufo. Molly Weasley Junior, pallida e disorientata, comparve in salotto raddrizzandosi gli occhiali sulla punta del naso, il viso quasi completamente nascosto dietro la sua vaporosa e indomabile massa di ricci rossi.  
Quando la vide, il viso di Victoire si addolcì appena, e la ragazza si avvicinò alla cugina con aria circospetta:  
“Tutto bene il viaggio, _nanerottola_?”  
Era sorprendente come quel nomignolo, in bocca a Vicky, nonostante il suo tono tagliente riuscisse a suonare affettuoso.  
Molly infatti era stata l'unica dei ragazzi a dirsi favorevole a farsi venire a prendere dai genitori a King's Cross: odiava viaggiare in Metropolvere da quando, da piccola, sua madre Audrey si era ferita una mano cucinando, e lei, per chiamare aiuto, aveva deciso di usare la Metropolvere per arrivare a casa dei nonni, ma aveva pronunciato male l'indirizzo e si era ritrovata nel salotto di un vecchio che, spaventato dall'intrusione, prima di accorgersi che era solo una bambina aveva cercato di _Schiantarla_. Alla fine Jamie e Dominique l'avevano convinta a unirsi a loro prendendola in giro, e la cosa era finita solo con due forti pizzicotti di Victoire, che intimava alla sorella e al cugino di finirla. Victoire infatti aveva sempre detestato quel ruolo da sorella e cugina maggiore in cui era stata incastrata fin da piccola, ma Molly era l'unica dei suoi numerosi cugini a suscitare in lei sentimenti protettivi. Forse perché era sempre sembrata un po' più piccola della sua età, o perché aveva il potere di cacciarsi nei pasticci più assurdi senza muovere un dito: a undici anni e mezzo, Molly Junior aveva collezionato un numero di soggiorni al San Mungo quasi pari a quello di alcuni colleghi di Harry.  
Molly salutò con il suo sorriso un po' impacciato Harry, poi corse a sistemarsi sul davanzale della finestra accanto a Dominique. Harry fu tentato di dire alle due ragazze di scendere di lì, perché probabilmente la nonna non avrebbe apprezzato, ma la verità era che iniziava a sentirsi confuso: le riunioni di famiglia potevano essere piuttosto difficili, alla Tana, e il tubare infastidito dei gufi unito alle voci acute ed eccitate dei quattro ragazzi stava cominciando a fargli venire il mal di testa. Oltretutto, per quanto fosse ovviamente felice di rivedere suoi figlio e le sue nipoti, e non vedesse l'ora di farsi raccontare tutto quello che era successo durante quei mesi di scuola, il pensiero della presenza di Dudley continuava ad allarmarlo. Aveva cercato di evitare di riflettere troppo, da quando Ron era comparso nel suo camino annunciando che stavano interrogando un babbano che diceva di chiamarsi Dudley Dursley, ma la verità era che Harry si sentiva estremamente turbato. Da quando aveva compiuto diciassette anni, non aveva mai dedicato molti pensieri ai Dursley, ma trovarsi davanti il viso spaesato e vagamente terrorizzato di Dudley gli aveva fatto riaffiorare alla mente un groviglio di sensazioni di cui non era certo volesse trovare il bandolo della matassa.  
Cercò di respirare profondamente, mettendo da parte tutto quello che gli frullava per la testa per concentrarsi sul presente: mancava solo Teddy all'appello, e poi avrebbe potuto spedire i ragazzi da Molly o in giardino, e finalmente avrebbe risolto la questione Dudley.  
Il camino, però, rimaneva spento.  
Molly e Jamie si stavano dando da fare per aprire la gabbia di Nimue, la civetta di Molly, che ben presto prese a svolazzare soddisfatta per il salotto. Dominique, infastidita, balzò giù dal davanzale della finestra per aprire il vetro e permettere all'animale di gettarsi sotto la pioggia battente. Vedendo Nimue libera, Chewbecca iniziò a sbattere le ali con insistenza, facendo schioccare il becco con fare infastidito: quell'animale aveva un carattere terribile, detestava stare rinchiuso in una gabbia e lo manifestava in maniera piuttosto esplicita. Jamie allora si affrettò a liberare anche lui, rischiando di ricevere in cambio una beccata rabbiosa. Quando finalmente la stanza tornò relativamente silenziosa, Harry fissò di nuovo le fiamme del camino, che continuavano a scoppiettare senza nemmeno accennare ad assumere una tinta verdastra. Cominciando a sentirsi vagamente preoccupato, si rivolse ai ragazzi di fronte a lui, domandando con noncuranza:  
“Teddy era con voi, vero?”  
Ignorando lo sbuffare irritato di Victoire, Jamie fissò anche lui con le sopracciglia aggrottate il camino, e disse:  
“Sì che era con noi, era in fila proprio dietro Molly. Dici che ha starnutito mentre entrava nel camino?”  
Dominique lanciò uno sguardo malizioso a sua sorella, prima di esclamare, come se per lei la cosa non avesse la minima importanza:  
“Ma figurati, ma che starnuto. Sarà ancora al Paiolo Magico a finire di salutare Cornelia Howard.”  
Molly ridacchiò, e Jamie aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia.  
“E che ci vuole a dire _ciao e buona Pasqua_?”  
Dominique lanciò a Jamie uno sguardo pieno di disprezzo e superiorità, per poi tornare a fissare con un ghigno sua sorella, che sembrava concentratissima a seguire lo svolazzare pigro di Nimue e Chewbecca fuori dalla finestra. Harry non riuscì a trattenere a sua volta un sorriso: lo scorso Natale, durante il pranzo alla Tana, un gufetto tutto intirizzito dal freddo era piombato nel pudding di Victoire, trascinato dal peso di un pacco avvolto in una carta di un bel turchese brillante. Legato al pacco c'era un cartoncino luccicante a forma di cuore, che scatenò tutta una serie di risatine in Dominique e nelle altre cugine. Vicky, stupita ma anche chiaramente lusingata, era riuscita appena in tempo a strappare il cartoncino dalle mani curiose di Dominique, ma quando aveva letto le poche righe che accompagnavano il biglietto le sue gote avevano perso tutto il loro colore. Gettandosi i capelli dietro le spalle in una perfetta imitazione di sua madre, aveva lanciato il pacco nel piatto di Teddy, rovesciandogli addosso il suo succo di zucca, e aveva sibilato, glaciale:  
“ _Cornelia Howard_ ti fa tanti calorosi auguri di buon Natale, Teddy.”  
Dopo poco si era alzata da tavola ed era sparita per il resto del pomeriggio, ricomparendo in salotto soltanto quando George era andato a cercarla e l'aveva riportata in soggiorno caricandosela di peso sulle spalle, come faceva quando era piccola. Oh, be', a quindici anni non doveva essere divertente scoprire che quello che era sembrato il regalo di un ammiratore era in realtà destinato ad un amico.  
In ogni caso, Andromeda aveva poi confessato ad Harry, sorridendo, che Teddy aveva passato quasi tutte le vacanze impegnato in una fitta corrispondenza, e qualche volta la sera si era chiuso in salotto, dicendo che avrebbe fatto una chiacchierata via camino con alcuni compagni di scuola. La risata che Andromeda aveva sentito spesso risuonare, però, era decisamente quella di una ragazza, ogni volta la stessa. Ora Harry, con un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra, si chiese se per caso non fosse il caso di aggiungere un posto in più al pranzo di Pasqua del giorno successivo. No, probabilmente no: Teddy era estremamente riservato, su queste cose.  
Il quel momento, finalmente, le fiamme del camino si tinsero di nuovo di verde, e dopo poco la figura allampanata e sorridente di Teddy avanzò verso di Harry.  
Harry si stupiva sempre notando quanto il suo figlioccio fosse cresciuto, ultimamente: ormai era alto quanto lui, e il suo viso gioviale e gentile aveva ormai assunto i tratti decisi di un giovane uomo. Del resto, entro un paio di settimane sarebbe diventato maggiorenne anche nel mondo babbano, non era più un bambino. Teddy abbandonò il suo baule al centro del salotto, e si affrettò a stringere Harry in un abbraccio sincero. Harry ricambiò a sua volta, contento di rivedere finalmente il suo figlioccio.  
“Tutto a posto il viaggio?”  
Teddy annuì, orgoglioso di aver riportato a casa sani e salvi tutti i ragazzi più piccoli.  
Vicky, a quel punto, non riuscì più a trattenersi, ed esclamò, stizzita:  
“Alla buon'ora, eh, Teddy?”  
Poi si girò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli chiari, ed uscì a passo di marcia dal soggiorno. Grazie al cielo non sbatté la porta, ed Harry pensò che fosse un buon segno.  
“Che ho fatto, stavolta?” esalò Teddy, esasperato, affrettandosi a spostare il suo baule e ad impilarlo insieme a quelli degli altri. Dominique, scatenando un'altra risatina di Molly, cantilenò:  
“Secondo me era solo irritata perché _qualcuno_ ha occupato il bagno dei prefetti della prima carrozza per _ore_. E insomma, la Howard non è un Prefetto, no?”  
Mentre i capelli di Teddy assumevano la stessa tonalità rosso pomodoro delle sue guance, si sentì la porta della cucina sbattere, e poi la voce di Molly accogliere con entusiasmo la maggiore dei suoi nipoti.  
Jamie intervenne per chiedere che problema ci fosse con il fatto che Cornelia Howard avesse fatto pipì nel bagno nella carrozza dei prefetti, e Harry decise che era giunto il momento di mettere fine a quella conversazione: prima che Molly piombasse in salotto ad accogliere anche gli altri nipoti, rendendo così la stanza inutilizzabile per un'altra mezzora, Harry si affrettò a sovrastare le voci dei ragazzi, ed esclamò:  
“Ok, ok, ragazze, perché non andate a salutare la nonna?”  
Dominique si strinse semplicemente nelle spalle, poi afferrò la mano di Molly e se la trascinò senza tante cerimonie fuori dalla stanza. Jamie fece per seguirle, ma Harry gli posò una mano sulla spalla, fermandolo. Lui e Teddy si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso, poi Harry li condusse davanti a Dudley, che aveva l'aria di non essersi mosso nemmeno di un centimetro dal posto dove si era seduto.  
I due ragazzi lo scrutarono con malcelata curiosità, e Harry vide Dudley ricambiare il loro interesse: il suo sguardo continuava a saettare dal viso di Jamie ai capelli di Teddy, che nel frattempo erano tornati del suo consueto turchese.  
Non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo, ma Harry sentiva che era semplicemente giusto presentare a Dudley i suoi ragazzi.  
Spingendo avanti Jamie, disse:  
“Ragazzi, vi presento mio cugino Dudley. Dudley, lui è mio figlio, Jamie.”  
Dudley si alzò in piedi di scatto, un po' incerto su cosa fare, e proprio mentre stava per aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, Jamie intervenne, stizzito:  
“Papà! Quante volte te lo devo dire, non sono più un marmocchio!”  
Harry trattenne a stento una risata: da quando aveva ricevuto la sua lettera per Hogwarts, Jamie aveva tentato in tutti i modi di convincere la sua famiglia a smettere di chiamarlo con quel diminutivo affettuoso. Ovviamente, erano stati tutti tentativi vani.  
“E va bene. Dudley, ti presento il giovane James Sirius Potter.”  
Jamie gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma presto tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione su Dudley, che si era aperto in quello che sembrava un sorriso sincero, per quanto ancora un po' stralunato.  
“Piacere di conoscerti, James”.  
Sentendosi chiamare con il suo nome, Jamie scoccò a Dudley un sorriso trionfante.  
“Lui invece è Teddy, il mio figlioccio. Oppure dovrei chiamarti Edward Remus?”  
Teddy tese una mano a Dudley, mentre il suo viso si apriva in un ghigno divertito:  
“E chi sarebbe questo Edward?”  
A quel punto Jamie, che non aveva smesso un attimo di fissare Dudley, esclamò:  
“Ma tu sei il cugino di papà? _Quel_ cugino di papà? Quello babbano che mille anni fa lo zio George ha usato come cavia per le Mou Mollelingua?”  
Harry vide Dudley irrigidirsi sensibilmente, ma prima che potesse intervenire Teddy posò una mano sulla spalla di Jamie, ed escamò:  
“Jamie, dai, andiamo a salutare Molly, così io posso prendere in prestito il camino della cucina e fare una chiamata a mia nonna. Se ci muoviamo, possiamo fare in tempo a fare qualche tiro di Pluffa prima di cena.”  
Molly sarebbe impazzita se avessero volato con quel tempo, perché poi avrebbero sicuramente riempito la casa di fango, ma ormai quella donna combatteva una battaglia persa.  
Jamie seguì Teddy, entusiasta, cominciando a raccontare ridendo dell'ultima partita di famiglia che avevano giocato lo scorso Natale, la prima a cui lui avesse partecipato dall'inizio alla fine, e di come avesse segnato quel punto che lo zio Ron non aveva nemmeno visto arrivare...  
Harry si trattenne dallo scoppiare a ridere: suo figlio non si era nemmeno accorto che Teddy lo aveva chiamato Jamie. Oh, be', Teddy avrebbe potuto chiamarlo anche Puffola Pigmea, e Jamie gli avrebbe saltellato attorno come un cagnolino entusiasta comunque. Se anche avesse proposto di andare ad allevare Vermicoli, invece che giocare a Quidditch, Jamie probabilmente sarebbe corso sotto la pioggia affermando che aveva sempre desiderato aprire un allevamento di Vermicoli. Harry sorrise con nostalgia, ripensando a quando Jamie, sinceramente stupito e decisamente entusiasta, aveva confessato a lui e Ginny che a scuola Teddy lo trattava proprio come a casa: lo considerava, si fermava a chiacchierare con lui nei corridoi, e spesso faceva un pezzo di corridoio assieme a lui, tra una lezione e l'altra, _anche quando era in compagnia dei suoi amici del settimo anno!_ Non come Vicky, che invece aveva sempre ignorato anche Dominique, figuriamoci lui!  
Quando finalmente i due ragazzi furono usciti dalla stanza, che ora sembrava straordinariamente vuota e silenziosa, Harry rivolse un mezzo sorriso di scuse a Dudley, che ricambiò, un po' incerto.  
Sembrava che Dudley avesse perso ogni speranza di riuscire a capire qualcosa di quello che stava succedendo in quella casa, ma era semmai rassegnato a farsi sballottare dagli eventi di quella strana giornata.  
“Scusami, a volte viene il mal di testa anche a me, con tutti i ragazzi.”  
Dudley annuì, mentre le risate delle ragazze soffocavano qualche esclamazione di Molly nella stanza accanto.  
“Non sapevo che avessi già un figlio così grande” si limitò a dire Dudley, con un mezzo sorriso. Harry annuì, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di sorridere a sua volta, compiaciuto.  
“Ne ho tre, in realtà: Jamie è il maggiore. Albus e Lily sono ancora piccoli per Hogwarts, ora sono da qualche parte con qualche zia, credo...”  
Ginny infatti era stata spedita dalla Gazzetta del Profeta nei pressi di Berlino, per assistere ai quarti di finale del Campionato Mondiale di Quidditch, e sarebbe tornata solo l'indomani mattina. A dire il vero, lei sperava di riuscire a prendere una Passaporta subito dopo la partita, per fare una sorpresa a Jamie, ma dal momento che non era certa di farcela e non volevano deludere inutilmente i ragazzi, avevano preferito dire a tutti semplicemente che la mamma sarebbe tornata la mattina successiva. Harry era a casa con Lily e Albus, impegnato in un intenso torneo di Sparaschiocco, quando nel camino era apparsa la testa di Ron, reclamando la sua presenza al Quartier Generale Auror. Per un attimo, Harry aveva pensato di portare direttamente i bambini alla Tana, ma quella sera Molly era decisa ad ospitare la famiglia al completo per festeggiare il ritorno da scuola dei nipoti più grandi, e avrebbe avuto già abbastanza da fare cucinando per tutte quelle persone: non poteva pensare di obbligarla a tenere d'occhio anche Lily e Albus. Oltretutto, i bambini non erano per niente contenti che lui dovesse recarsi in ufficio anche quella domenica, e così si era risolto a fiondarsi a Diagon Alley e a chiedere ad Angelina di tenerli: Lily e Albus non avrebbero mai detto di no ad un giro dai Tiri Vispi Weasley, perché sapevano che alla fine lo zio George li avrebbe portati a sbirciare il laboratorio e li avrebbe fatti tornare a casa con qualche prodotto che sarebbe entrato in commercio solo di lì a qualche settimana. Harry sospettava che questo significasse in qualche modo barare, e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un po' in colpa, ma insomma, essere genitori significava dover scendere a qualche compromesso, no?  
“Ti somiglia moltissimo”.  
Harry annuì, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso orgoglioso. In realtà, Jamie sembrava l'esatta copia di James Potter, suo nonno: lui e Harry avevano la stessa corporatura ossuta, avevano gli stessi capelli indomabili e anche lo stesso grado di miopia, ma gli occhi di Jamie erano indubbiamente quelli scuri e caldi che sorridevano dalle poche fotografie che Harry custodiva gelosamente. Lily, dal canto suo, era in tutto e per tutto una piccola Ginny, mentre Albus sembrava l'unico ad avere ereditato qualcosa sia dai Potter che dai Weasley: i capelli e gli occhi erano innegabilmente di Harry, ma la manciata di lentiggini che gli spruzzavano le gote, il naso lungo e affilato e la corporatura robusta arrivavano sicuramente dai Weasley.  
“Hai una famiglia numerosa, mi sembra di capire” aggiunse Dudley, con quella che a Harry parve curiosità sincera.  
“Mia moglie ha cinque fratelli, quasi tutti sposati e con figli. Le cene di famiglia sono sempre eventi indimenticabili” sorrise Harry, ripensando a tutte le occasioni in cui la Tana si era trasformata in una specie di accampamento in cui era semplicemente impossibile tenere traccia di quello che i propri figli stavano facendo. Era estenuante, in un certo senso, ma anche estremamente divertente. Di certo non mancavano mai episodi pronti a diventare aneddoti storici dell'immensa famiglia Weasley, e nemmeno qualche piccolo incidente.  
Dudley gettò un'occhiata rapida alla mensola del caminetto, e Harry a stento trattene una risata. In effetti, Molly si ostinava a cercare di tenere raggruppate in un solo posto le foto di tutti i momenti importanti della famiglia, ma presto quella mensola non avrebbe più avuto posto: entro qualche mese, George e Angelina avrebbero avuto il loro secondo bambino, e già Molly si stava domandando come avrebbe fatto a sistemare la foto del nuovo arrivato senza coprire troppo quelle degli altri, per non parlare poi di quando tutti gli altri nipoti avrebbero comprato la loro prima bacchetta... George si divertiva a prenderla in giro, dicendo che l'anno successivo le avrebbe regalato direttamente un caminetto nuovo, da mettere accanto a quello vecchio: la cosa avrebbe dovuto risolvere il problema dello spazio, almeno per un paio di mesi. Harry del resto non se la sentiva troppo di biasimare la suocera, dal momento che anche casa sua traboccava di fotografie disordinate che ritraevano Teddy, Jamie, Albus e Lily in ogni fase della loro crescita.  
Alla fine, Harry si fece serio, fissando gli occhi chiari e spaesati di Dudley, e disse:  
“Forse è davvero arrivato il momento di spiegarmi per quale motivo mi stavi cercando, non trovi?”  
L'espressione di Dudley si trasformò all'istante: da confusa, vagamente spaventata ma anche un po' divertita, si fece subito cupa e preoccupata. Per un attimo, Harry si chiese se non fosse successo qualcosa di grave: non riusciva a spiegarsi per quale motivo Dudley avesse fatto tutta quella strada per fare un disperato e imprudente tentativo di trovarlo, non dopo quindici anni di pressoché totale silenzio.  
“Io credo... oh, maledizione, è più complicato di quanto pensassi. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Harry.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, ma non fece commenti, aspettando che Dudley si decidesse a spiegarsi al meglio.  
Quando vide che l'uomo non proseguiva, Harry sospirò, si lasciò cadere sul divano e chiese:  
“Hai bisogno della magia per fare qualcosa che i babbani non riescono a fare? Zio Vernon o zia Petunia si sono ammalati?”  
Non era raro, infatti, che nelle famiglie miste la parte babbana si rivolgesse con la disperazione nel cuore ai Guaritori magici, quando i medici babbani si dicevano pronti a gettare la spugna. Su queste questioni la legge era ancora piuttosto nebulosa, però il Ministero stava cercando di fare chiarezza e di sistemare le cose in modo tale che, quando possibile, i Guaritori potessero fare qualche cosa per aiutare i babbani. C'era anche un'accesa discussione in merito, perché il vero problema era che solitamente i babbani si rivolgevano ai loro parenti magici quando ormai la situazione era talmente compromessa che nemmeno i Guaritori avrebbero potuto fare molto: per certi versi, la medicina magica poteva arrivare dove quella babbana non arrivava, ma solo se aveva la possibilità di agire per tempo. Oltretutto, non era del tutto chiaro se alcune erbe e pozioni funzionassero allo stesso modo sui babbani e sui maghi, né erano stati fatti molti studi sull'interazione fra alcune tecniche di cura babbana e quelle magiche, e si temeva sempre che potessero scontrarsi nella maniera peggiore. Qualcuno diceva che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata infiltrare alcuni Guaritori all'interno degli ospedali babbani, in modo da poter studiare al meglio la medicina babbana e soprattutto per poter intervenire per tempo, ma questo avrebbe potuto mettere a rischio lo Statuto di Segretezza, anche se forse avrebbe contribuito a salvare diverse vite. In ogni caso, per quanto le interazioni fra Guaritori e babbani si trovassero ancora in una zona piuttosto oscura della legislazione magica, Harry era abbastanza certo di avere qualche contatto al San Mungo che non avrebbe esitato ad aiutarlo, se lo avesse chiesto.  
Dudley, però, era impallidito, e aveva scosso violentemente la testa.  
“No, non è per loro. Loro... be', in realtà non li sento da un po', ma credo stiano bene.”  
Harry per un attimo fissò suo cugino con sguardo attonito: mai si sarebbe aspettato il tono freddo che aveva improvvisamente invaso la voce di Dudley. Nonostante non avesse mai prestato molti pensieri alla sorte dei Dursley, in quegli anni, mai avrebbe pensato che zia Petunia avrebbe permesso al suo prezioso Didino di sparire dalla sua vita per più di due giorni, ma evidentemente le cose non erano così semplici nemmeno per loro.  
“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per...”  
Le parole di Dudley vennero interrotte da un discreto bussare alla porta, da cui emerse Teddy, con i pantaloni sporchi di cenere all'altezza delle ginocchia e un vassoio tra le mani.  
“Scusate l'interruzione, ma Molly vi ha preparato il tè” disse il ragazzo, avanzando con estrema attenzione.  
Avendo ben presente la capacità che il suo figlioccio aveva di rovesciare qualunque cosa tenesse fra le mani, Harry si affrettò ad afferrare a sua volta il vassoio - che, oltre alla teiera e a due tazze spaiate, era ricolmo anche di biscotti e pasticcini - e a posarlo sul tavolino, accanto al lavoro a maglia di Molly.  
“Grazie, Teddy, sei stato gentile. Va tutto bene di là?”  
Teddy annuì, pensieroso, e dopo un attimo di esitazione aggiunse:  
“Harry, forse non è il caso di uscire a giocare a Quidditch con questo tempo, vero?”  
Harry sospirò: non si poteva promettere a uno come Jamie una partita a Quidditch e poi sottrargliela, probabilmente avrebbe messo in piedi un broncio che sarebbe durato per tutte le vacanze di Pasqua, e avrebbe comunque trovato una scusa per uscire di casa, riempirsi di fango e sporcare il pavimento di Molly. Oltretutto, Victoire avrebbe sicuramente insistito per giocare, non fosse altro che per fare un dispetto a Teddy.  
“Non ti preoccupare, tanto tra un paio di ore dovrebbe arrivare Charlie, e a quel punto sarebbe lui a trascinarli tutti fuori. Se riesci, cerca almeno di usare un Incantesimo Acclimatante su Molly, perché se passa un'altra settimana di vacanza con l'influenza Percy potrebbe avere un esaurimento nervoso.”  
Era stata una sorpresa per tutti, ma era saltato fuori che la piccola Molly, così minuta e cagionevole e con lo stesso faccino serio di suo padre, aveva un talento per il volo tale da oscurare tutti i suoi cugini e mandare letteralmente in visibilio Ginny e Charlie, che già si immaginavano il giorno in cui una Weasley avrebbe stretto fra le mani la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Ogni volta che giocava contro di lei, Jamie scendeva dalla scopa costretto a leccarsi le ferite e a ingoiare l'ennesimo amaro boccone per il suo ego.  
Teddy era quasi sulla porta, quando ad Harry venne in mente una cosa:  
“Oh, e Teddy, cercate di stare attenti alla macchina!”  
Teddy gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito, e chiese, titubante:  
“La macchina? Arthur alla fine è riuscito a procurarsi un'altra macchina?”  
In effetti, erano anni che Arthur cercava di convincere Molly a lasciargli tenere una nuova auto, invano.  
“Sì, c'è una macchina, qui fuori, ma non è di Arthur. Cercate di tenere i bolidi lontani dal cruscotto.”  
Teddy annuì, e schizzò fuori dalla stanza, ma Harry era certo che entro sera avrebbe dovuto sistemare numerose ammaccature sull'automobile di Dudley,  
Dudley, dal canto suo, non sembrava per niente turbato. Probabilmente non aveva capito che l'auto di cui stavano parlando era proprio la sua. Del resto, non poteva sapere che Harry aveva chiesto agli Auror di portare alla Tana la sua macchina. Non poteva nemmeno sapere dove si trovasse, esattamente, la Tana.  
Quando tornò finalmente a fissare il suo sguardo su Dudley, sperava che il cugino di decidesse finalmente a parlare, ma Dudley sembrava sprofondato di nuovo in quella sorta di mutismo, con la fronte aggrottata nello sforzo di trovare il modo giusto per spiegare quello che lo aveva portato lì.  
“Dudley, ascolta, non è per metterti fretta, ma tra un paio d'ore qui inizieranno ad arrivare tutti i miei cognati con i bambini più piccoli, e sarà davvero un delirio. Se hai qualcosa da dirmi, ti conviene farlo in fretta.”  
A quel punto, Dudley fece un profondo respiro, chiuse gli occhi, e sussurrò:  
“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per Rachel, mia figlia.”  
  
 _Note:_  
Sì, sono crudele a troncare di nuovo il capitolo proprio sul più bello, ma se avessi continuato sarebbe venuta una cosa lunghissima.  
Non credo che questo capitolo fosse proprio necessario, perché avrei potuto arrivare dritto al sodo e mostrare mezza madria Weasley in un altro momento, ma mi divertiva troppo l'idea di descrivere l'arrivo dei ragazzi.  
Chiedo scusa per eventuali errori ed orrori, ma arrivo dritta dritta dal mio primo concorso pubblico, e sono indecisa se prendere a testate un muro, annegarmi in una piscina di gin o mettermi a dormire, oppure fare tutte e tre le cose nello stesso momento.  
Mi rendo conto che a questo capitolo manca qualcosa, è un po' piatto, opaco... non so se mi spiego. Di meglio però non riesco a fare, ora come ora, mi dispiace. Magari più avanti, con calma, proverò a rimetterci mano per dargli un po' più di brio.  
Lunedì prossimo non ci sarà nessun aggiornamento, né qui né in nessuna delle raccolte, perché contrariamente alle previsioni riesco a strappare un weekend lungo al lavoro, e per tre giorni voglio godermi solo il mare e il sole e non pensare assolutamente a niente, nemmeno a come si fa ad allacciarsi un paio di scarpe, figuriamoci scrivere qualcosa.  
Giuro che dal prossimo capitolo un po' di questioni importanti verranno finalmente a galla, e questa prima lunga, lunghissima scena finirà.


	5. V

Ecco, lo aveva detto. All'improvviso, senza fermarsi a riflettere, senza mordersi la lingua né preparare la situazione.  
Non aveva nemmeno seguito il discorso che si era preparato con tanta cura, maledizione! E dire che aveva passato ore a rimuginare su quello che avrebbe detto, arrivando infine a decidere che prima avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Harry che si rendeva ormai ben conto di non essere stato il cugino migliore del mondo, che gli dispiaceva per come fossero andate le cose quando erano ragazzi, e solo dopo avrebbe dovuto chiedergli aiuto, spiegando per filo e per segno quale fosse la situazione. E invece aveva rovinato tutto! Se ora Harry lo avesse gettato fuori da quella strana casa, non lo avrebbe certo biasimato.  
Harry, dal canto suo, non sembrava sul punto di gettarlo fuori di casa, ma aveva semmai assunto un'espressione leggermente cupa e preoccupata.  
“E' tua figlia a non stare bene?” domandò l'uomo, con un tono di voce basso e pratico.  
Con una fitta allo stomaco al solo pensiero che Rachel potesse avere qualche malattia che i medici non sapevano come curare, Dudley si affrettò a rispondere:  
“Oh, no, no no, grazie a Dio Rachel sta bene. Non è per quello che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
Harry, a quel punto, non rispose, ma si limitò a fissare Dudley con sguardo attento e curioso, in attesa che il cugino si decidesse a spiegarsi meglio.  
“E' davvero più difficile di quanto pensassi” riuscì a balbettare Dudley, affannandosi a ricordare le battute di apertura del discorso che si era preparato, inutilmente. Dopo un lungo attimo di esitazione, Harry fece un sospiro profondo, solo vagamente irritato, e disse, come a voler spazzare via quell'impasse imbarazzante:  
“Nemmeno io sapevo che avessi una figlia.”  
Dudley sorrise, ripensando al sorriso tutto fossette e dentini caduti di Rachel, e, consapevole di avere un'espressione a dir poco ebete in faccia, rispose:  
“Già. Ha cinque anni, ed è una bambina dolcissima.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, una risata un po' impacciata e incerta, prima di commentare, sarcastico:  
“Allora deve assomigliare molto a sua madre”.  
“E' la sua copia esatta.”  
Ed era semplicemente la verità: Rachel era davvero una bimba molto dolce, ed aveva preso praticamente tutto da Norah, a partire dai suoi riccioli scuri e ribelli per arrivare al suo carattere mite, riservato e gentile. Dudley però non voleva ripensare a Norah: per lui, quel capitolo era ancora una ferita fresca e decisamente dolorosa, ed ora aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare che autocommiserarsi per essersi fatto scivolare fra le dita una delle cose più belle che gli fossero capitate.  
“Non so bene da che parte iniziare” ammise alla fine, con sincerità. Harry, allora, affondò i denti in un pasticcino alla crema, e, ricoprendosi i jeans di briciole, bofonchiò solamente:  
“Parti dall'inizio. Parlami di Rachel.”  
E Dudley, dopo l'ennesimo sospiro, iniziò a raccontare. Dapprima incerto, ridacchiando delle sue frasi monche e degli aneddoti privi d'importanza, e poi sempre più sicuro, man mano che le questioni importanti venivano a galla. Raccontò di Rachel, e di come fosse una bambina estremamente gentile e tranquilla, una bambina che fin da piccolissima non aveva mai avuto problemi a giocare da sola. Quando era con qualcuno con cui si sentiva estremamente in confidenza, Rachel poteva chiacchierare per ore, ma se non si sentiva del tutto a suo agio se ne restava semplicemente in silenzio con i suoi giochi, a disegnare o a servire infiniti tè alle sue bambole. Raccontò di come all'asilo le maestre dicessero che era una bimba piuttosto sveglia per la sua età, ma un po' riservata: faceva fatica ad inserirsi nel gruppo, e gli altri bambini tendevano ad evitarla. Dal canto suo, lei sembrava aver accettato questa situazione con apparente serenità, non cercava di farsi accettare dagli altri bambini e se ne restava a giocare tranquilla per i fatti suoi, nascondendo quanto si sentisse a disagio con i suoi compagni.  
Dudley si ritrovò improvvisamente a raccontare di come, prima che si separassero, anche lui e Norah si fossero accorti di quanto Rachel fosse sveglia, e di come invece Dudley si fosse accorto che accanto a lei, qualche volta, succedessero fatti curiosi. Dopo lo svezzamento, Rachel aveva fatto chiaramente capire di detestare le verdure, ma la cosa insolita era che, ogni volta che uno dei suoi genitori aveva provato a cucinargliele comunque, finiva sempre per ritrovarsi fra le mani un piatto bruciacchiato e immangiabile. Un attimo prima quelle carote erano ancora crude come appena estratte dalla terra, l'attimo dopo erano totalmente carbonizzate. Oppure la fiamma sotto la padella sembrava sempre spegnersi nel momento meno opportuno, senza che lui e Norah se ne accorgessero, e dopo un'ora era ancora tutto perfettamente crudo. Oh, certo, del resto con una bimba piccola per casa era molto facile essere estremamente stanchi e distrarsi con un nonnulla, e la casa era vecchia e piena di spifferi che potevano spegnere le fiamme...  
Raccontò anche di come Rachel avesse da subito dimostrato di amare particolarmente l'acqua: quando la portavano in piscina, nuotava felice e non smetteva mai di ridere, e a volte se ne stava con la testa sotto l'acqua tanto a lungo che a lui prendeva uno spavento terribile, salvo poi scoprire che Rachel stava benissimo, e non era nemmeno un po' affannata. Il suo momento della giornata preferito era quello del bagno: avrebbe passato le ore nella vasca calda, giocando con la schiuma e la sua Barbie Sirenetta, e ogni volta si lamentava quando arrivava il momento di uscire. Così, lui e Norah avevano stabilito un patto: Rachel sarebbe potuta restare nella vasca fino a quando l'acqua fosse rimasta calda. Peccato che, quando faceva il bagno lei, l'acqua sembrava restare della temperatura perfetta per delle ore intere. Si erano detti che probabilmente era perché avevano sostituito gli infissi, e quindi il calore si disperdeva meno facilmente, ma comunque, quando il bagno lo facevano loro, dopo venti minuti iniziavano a sentirsi infreddoliti.  
E poi c'era stata quella volta al parco, poche settimane prima, quando Dudley stava leggendo il giornale su una panchina gettando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata a Rachel, che giocava tranquilla nella vasca della sabbia. All'improvviso, era sbucato dal nulla un grosso pastore tedesco dall'aria piuttosto minacciosa, che aveva puntato dritto verso la vasca dove i bambini giocavano. Dudley sapeva che Rachel aveva paura dei cani, ma prima che potesse raggiungere la vasca, la bimba aveva già iniziato a correre, terrorizzata. Il cane allora l'aveva seguita, e prima che Dudley avesse il tempo di capire che cosa stava succedendo, Rachel si era ritrovata abbarbicata e in lacrime su uno dei rami più alti di un pino lì vicino. Il padrone del pastore tedesco aveva recuperato il suo cane e si era scusato per esserselo lasciato sfuggire, assicurando che l'animale era del tutto innocuo, e che voleva solo giocare, ma Dudley non gli aveva nemmeno prestato ascolto: lui stesso, che certo non era un uomo piccolo, non riusciva ad arrivare ai rami più bassi di quel dannato pino, ma a quanto pareva sua figlia, cinque anni e ottantasei centimetri d'altezza, era riuscita ad arrivare in cima nel tempo di un battito di ciglia. Dudley aveva dovuto farsi prestare una scala traballante dal chiosco dei gelati lì vicino per riuscire a raggiungere Rachel, che per tutto il tempo non aveva smesso di piangere, terrorizzata. Quando finalmente l'aveva portata a terra, la bambina non aveva fatto altro che piangere e chiedere scusa, dicendo che non era colpa sua, che lo sapeva che non si doveva arrampicare sugli alberi, ma che aveva avuto tanta paura e che non si ricordava nemmeno che cosa fosse successo. Dudley, allora, non sapendo che cosa fare l'aveva rassicurata, dicendo che probabilmente, essendo tanto magra e leggera, quando aveva visto l'albero aveva fatto un salto, e un colpo d'aria doveva averla sollevata fino in cima. Rachel era una bimba intelligente, Dudley sapeva che probabilmente non gli aveva creduto, ma non aveva saputo che altro fare. Quello che più lo aveva turbato, però, era che la sua bambina gli aveva detto che non le piaceva quando le succedevano queste cose che non sapeva spiegare, perché gli altri bambini avevano paura e la prendevano in giro. Dudley aveva cercato di consolarla, dicendole che a tutti capitava di fare qualcosa senza pensarci e poi non ricordarsi come fosse successo, un po' come quella volta che il papà aveva messo il cellulare nell'armadio insieme alla biancheria appena tolta dall'asciugatrice e poi aveva passato tutto il giorno a cercarlo, ma non era certo di essere riuscito a tranquillizzare Rachel. La verità era che, per tutti quegli anni, Dudley aveva fatto finta di niente, aveva chiuso gli occhi e cercato di ignorare quello che accadeva attorno a Rachel, prendendo esempio da Norah, che spesso si comportava come se non fosse successo assolutamente niente, _come se lei non avesse nemmeno visto la sua bambina di due anni attraversare tre volte la piscina degli adulti stando sott'acqua e senza mai sentire la necessità di riprendere fiato_. Però questo episodio era qualcosa di evidente ed eclatante, e se la stessa Rachel se ne era resa conto e soffriva, era suo dovere fare il possibile per aiutarla.  
Per quanto avesse sempre cercato di relegare in un angolo lontanissimo della sua mente tutti quei ricordi, Dudley sapeva perché fin da subito le stranezze attorno a Rachel gli erano sembrate famigliari: perché lui, per quanto non amasse ammetterlo, con un bambino come Rachel ci era cresciuto. Ed ora, forse, quel bambino era l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.  
Harry, che aveva ascoltato in silenzio tutto il racconto, ora fissava Dudley con i suoi occhi chiari e increduli. Alla fine, con quella che sembrava un misto fra una risata e un colpo di tosse, riuscì solo a dire:  
“Tua figlia? La nipote di Vernon Dursley, una _strega_?”  
Dudley riuscì a stento a trattenere un singulto, a quelle parole. Sapeva la verità, la sapeva già da anni, anche se non avrebbe mai voluto ammetterla, eppure sentire pronunciare ad alta voce _quella cosa_ era comunque più difficile di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.  
Alla fine, ignorando la tazza di tè che ancora stringeva tra le mani, e da cui non aveva preso nemmeno un sorso, fissò Harry negli occhi, e sussurrò:  
“Harry, io non ho idea di che cosa fare. Aiutami, per piacere.”  
La risata di Harry sembrò morire lentamente sulle sue labbra, mentre l'uomo si passava una mano fra i capelli spettinati e si risistemava sul naso gli occhiali che erano un po' scivolati in avanti.  
“Dudley, anche se volessi - _e non voglio_ \- non ci potrei fare niente. La magia non è qualcosa che si può sopprimere, tua figlia dovrà solo imparare a conviverci e tu dovrai accettarlo.”  
Dudley lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, leggermente offeso; ma per chi lo aveva preso? Forse non era esattamente una cima, aveva abbandonato l'università dopo un mese e mezzo di mal di testa feroci al termine di ogni lezione di economia, ma non era _così tanto_ idiota. Sapeva benissimo che non poteva chiedere a qualcuno di strappare via quella parte della sua natura a Rachel, e non aveva certo cercato Harry per questo.  
“Non voglio cambiare Rachel, voglio solo aiutarla. Spiegarle... farle capire che i suoi compagni di scuola sono dei perfetti idioti a darle della stramba, e spiegarle chi è, e che cosa le succederà quando sarà più grande.”  
Harry lo fissò a lungo, il viso pietrificato in un'espressione neutra che, Dudley sospettò, doveva essere la stessa che adottava al lavoro quando interrogava dei malviventi. Dudley sapeva che questa sua richiesta sembrava piombare dal nulla con un pizzico di arroganza, perché in tutti quegli anni lui non aveva mai cercato di riallacciare i rapporti con Harry, e, se fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe mai osato disturbarlo. Ma Dudley aveva bisogno di aiuto, _Rachel_ aveva bisogno di aiuto, e Dudley avrebbe fatto bene ad ingoiare orgoglio e diffidenza e fare di tutto per convincere Harry ad aiutare sua figlia.  
Improvvisamente, il volto di Harry si fece più duro, il suo sguardo perso in qualche ricordo lontano, e con una risata sarcastica l'uomo sibilò:  
“Mi fa un po' ridere questa cosa. Quando andavamo alle elementari, anche io mi sono ritrovato su un tetto senza sapere come avessi fatto ad arrivarci, e ho cercato di spiegarlo proprio dicendo che, essendo leggero, un colpo d'aria doveva aver allungato il mio salto.”  
Dudley annuì, arrossendo appena: se lo ricordava, lo ricordava benissimo, come ricordava vividamente la maggior parte degli episodi che avevano visto Harry compiere qualcosa di strano e di inspiegabile.  
“Lo so. Le ho detto quelle cose proprio perché mi ricordavo quello che avevi detto tu. Mi sono detto che, se con te aveva funzionato, poteva funzionare anche con lei.”  
Harry scosse la testa, sempre con quella smorfia sarcastica sulle labbra.  
“Peccato che io non stessi scappando da un cane, ma da te e dalla tua banda di amici. Quelli che si divertivano a picchiarmi e darmi dello strambo, ti ricordi?”  
Dudley abbassò gli occhi, sentendo un fastidioso calore colpevole salire ad arrossargli il viso e il collo. Certo che lo ricordava, e come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo? Da quando aveva iniziato a dare un significato a tutte le stranezze di Rachel, non aveva fatto altro che ripensare a come lui si era comportato con l'unica persona che avesse qualcosa in comune con Rachel che avesse mai conosciuto, ed era stata proprio quella consapevolezza a ritardare a tal punto la sua decisione di cercare Harry. Perché prendere in giro qualcuno e fare il bullo a nove, dieci anni era una cosa, continuare a farlo a sedici e chiudere gli occhi davanti agli atteggiamenti a dir poco disfunzionali dei propri genitori era tutt'altra cosa, e prima di chiedere aiuto avrebbe dovuto dire quello che avrebbe dovuto dire sin dal primo momento in cui lo sguardo acuto e sorpreso di Harry si era posato su di lui.  
Fece un profondo respiro, posò la tazza di tè, che non aveva ancora toccato, sul tavolino, accanto a quel gomitolo e a quegli aghi che avevano ricominciato a sferruzzare, e disse:  
“Harry, non avrei voluto piombare qui così pretendendo aiuto. Io non... oh, cazzo, mi ero pure preparato un discorso, ma non sono capace di fare queste cose.”  
Fece una piccola pausa, osservando lo sguardo impassibile di Harry che gli si parava davanti come se nemmeno lo vedesse.  
Alla fine, si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, sperando che qualcosa, nella sua voce, convincesse suo cugino della sincerità delle sue parole.  
“Non sono la persona migliore del mondo, continuo a non esserlo, ma non sono nemmeno più il ragazzo che conoscevi. Sono cresciuto, credo, e ho capito delle cose... lo so che i miei genitori ti hanno fatto passare un'infanzia tremenda, e che io ho fatto di tutto per rovinarti anche l'adolescenza, anche quando ormai non avevo più nessuna scusa. Ora me ne rendo conto, ed è sicuramente tardi, ma... mi dispiace. Ti chiedo scusa per tutto, Harry.”  
  
 __Note:  
Un capitolo talmente breve che quasi mi vergogno, a pubblicarlo, ma non avevo proprio il tempo di sistemare il seguito, e non volevo farvi attendere oltre. Scusatemi, ma sto pagando con straordinari su straordinari quei tre miseri giorni di ferie (che mi sembrano già un ricordo lontanissimo, ahimé), quindi questo credo sia il meglio che io possa fare: avrei voluto curare la grande rivelazione un po' meglio, ma davvero, ultimamente ho a malapena le energie per farmi la doccia.  
Ebbene, ho svelato il segreto di Pulcinella, quello che avevate già indovinato tutti: Rachel sembra essere il perfetto incubo dei nonni Dursley.  
Lo so, lo so, ho detto che vorrei attenermi quanto più possibile al canon, affidandomi anche alle affermazioni postume alla saga della Rowling. E lo so bene che lei ha affermato che i geni magici non riuscirebbero a spuntarla su quelli di Vernon. Eppure... fidatevi, ho un piano. O forse no, ma in un certo senso sì. Insomma, nella mia testa torna tutto, voi poi mi direte se sono pazza o se quello che ho macchinato potrebbe avere un senso.  
Ho caldo e sto iniziando a straparlare, quindi taccio.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry rialzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, improvvisamente animato da una curiosità tutta nuova.  
“Lo hai detto davvero?”  
Dudley non era certo di riuscire ad interpretare correttamente il suo tono di voce, e così si limitò ad annuire, silenzioso. Aveva lo sgradevole sospetto che Harry stesse per perdere le staffe, che presto avrebbe cominciato ad urlargli contro e lo avrebbe cacciato. Oh, be', se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe certo potuto biasimarlo, e almeno Dudley sapeva di aver davvero fatto tutto il possibile per cercare di aiutare Rachel.  
“Devo ammettere che anche tu ci hai messo del tuo per assicurarti che non potessi avere un'infanzia granché felice.”  
La voce di Harry ora era del tutto controllata, piuttosto piatta, e Dudley non poté fare a meno di arrossire lievemente. Lo sapeva, sapeva benissimo di essere stato un idiota, da giovane: non solo quando era solo un terribile bambino viziato, geloso e terrorizzato da quel ragazzino che era piombato nella loro casa portando scompiglio, mettendo a disagio sua madre e trovandosi sempre al centro di episodi inspiegabili che avevano il potere di far perdere la testa a suo padre. Quando era cresciuto, quando _avrebbe dovuto_ rendersi conto che mettere le sbarre alla finestra di un ragazzino, o non interessarsi minimamente delle minacce di morte che, in qualche modo, continuavano a raggiungerlo, era semplicemente un atteggiamento da mostri, Dudley aveva continuato a far finta di niente: aveva continuato a stare zitto, perché aveva paura di quel ragazzino e del suo mondo, e perché aveva paura di leggere negli occhi dei suoi genitori lo stesso disprezzo che riservavano a suo cugino. Aveva continuato a tormentarlo, perché era più facile pensare a lui solo come l'intruso strambo da prendere in giro, e non come un ragazzo che era esattamente come lui, che aveva la sua stessa età e la sua stessa confusione nella testa, ma che per di più era costretto ad affrontare cose che Dudley non avrebbe mai nemmeno potuto immaginare.  
“Sono stato davvero un idiota. Se avessi deciso di gonfiare pure me come zia Marge, mi sa che me lo sarei meritato” ammise semplicemente Dudley, cercando di decifrare l'espressione sul viso di Harry. Non era mai stato bravo in queste cose, non capiva quasi mai cosa passasse nella mente delle persone, ed Harry ormai era poco più che un estraneo.  
“Zia Marge... credo che quella sia stata l'ultima volta che l'ho vista. Che fine ha fatto?”  
“E' morta. Un paio d'anni fa, ha avuto un attacco cardiaco”, rispose Dudley, asciutto.  
Harry annuì brevemente, davanti al distacco di Dudley: lo stesso Dudley non vedeva la sorella di suo padre da diversi anni, e l'ultima volta in cui l'aveva sentita era stata qualche settimana prima del suo matrimonio, quando la donna si era degnata di telefonargli per ribadire quanto fosse scontenta dalla sua scelta, e augurandogli che si sarebbe presto pentito di sposare quella donnetta insignificante. Da quel momento, lei non si era più fatta viva, e lui si era ben guardato dal cercarla ancora.  
“Mi dispiace davvero, Harry. Non lo sto dicendo solo perché spero che tu voglia aiutarmi. Io sono davvero cambiato, avere Rachel mi ha cambiato, anche se continuo ad avere un mare di difetti, e solo ora mi rendo conto di che razza di idioti siamo stati, con te. Ora che ho una figlia, se provo ad immaginarla nei tuoi panni avrei solo voglia di prenderci tutti a pugni.”  
Per la prima volta, sul viso di Harry si dipinse un ghigno ironico, e l'uomo esclamò:  
“Mettervi fuori combattimento con il vecchio _uno-due_ , eh, Big D.?”  
Dudley trattenne a stento una risata: erano decenni che non sentiva quel vecchio, stupido soprannome. Aveva abbandonato il mondo del pugilato durante quell'anno orribile in cui lui e la sua famiglia erano dovuti restare nascosti, e poi non aveva più provato il minimo interesse per riprenderlo. Eppure, sentire quello stupido nomignolo uscire dalla bocca di Harry proprio in quel momento lo accese di speranza: per un attimo, un attimo solo, si sentì più vicino a suo cugino di quanto si fosse mai sentito in sedici anni trascorsi sotto lo stesso tetto.  
Harry si fece di nuovo serio, e tornò a fissarlo con quello sguardo attento e curioso, prima di affermare, pensieroso:  
“Mi sa che in questi anni sei davvero cambiato. Il Dudley che conoscevo non credo avesse idea di che cosa volesse dire _mi dispiace_.”  
Dudley annuì, avvertendo una spiacevole morsa di vergogna salire a riscaldargli la bocca dello stomaco, e sentì l'impulso perentorio di cambiare argomento.  
“Anche tu sei cambiato, mi sembra. So che hai fatto tante cose impensabili per uno della tua età. Hai salvato il culo a tutti quanti, no?”  
Harry, a queste parole, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
“Be', sì, direi che quest'espressione rende bene l'idea. Non immaginavo fossi tanto al corrente di quello che è successo.”  
Dudley si strinse nelle spalle, pensieroso. In realtà, non sapeva quasi niente: Hestia e Dedalus avevano spiegato loro qualche cosa, ma il chiasso fatto dai suoi genitori quando avevano appreso che finalmente sarebbero stati liberi di tornarsene a Privet Drive gli aveva impedito di capire molto più del fatto che Harry aveva fatto qualcosa di straordinario, sconfiggendo quella specie di dittatore.  
“Oh, be', no, non so poi molto. E' che sai, vivendo per un anno con uno come Dedalus Diggle è quasi impossibile non finire col fare conversazione, e mi ha detto che alla fine sei riuscito a far fuori Tordemont, o come si chiamava.”  
Harry si irrigidì appena, e sussurrò, gelido:  
“Voldemort, si faceva chiamare Voldemort, ma il suo nome era Tom Riddle. Stiamo spingendo perché la gente continui ad usare il suo vero nome, per non rischiare di creare fanatismi o falsi miti.”  
Dudley annuì, fingendo di capire esattamente che cosa Harry stesse dicendo.  
“Ecco, lui. Dedalus ha detto che, senza di te, non avrebbero mai vinto la guerra.”  
Harry annuì di nuovo, distogliendo lo sguardo. Dudley non era sicuro che questo fosse esattamente l'argomento di conversazione migliore per riallacciare i rapporti con qualcuno che non vedevi da circa quindici anni, ma del resto, di che cosa si parla con una persona che a diciassette anni ha salvato il mondo?  
“Già. Diciamo che c'era qualcosa che potevo fare solo io, e non certo per merito mio. E senza l'aiuto di tante persone più valorose di me, sicuramente non ce l'avrei mai fatta.” Dopo un attimo di esitazione, in cui Dudley era certo di essersi spinto troppo in là, chiedendo di cose troppo personali, Harry aggiunse: “Avevo paura per l'incolumità di Dedalus, sai? Temevo che alla fine zio Vernon lo avrebbe strangolato, se lui avesse continuato a cercare di fare conversazione.”  
Questa volta, fu il turno di Dudley di irrigidirsi: non gli piaceva ripensare a quell'anno orribile, alla paura costante che avevano provato, a come quel terrore cieco si fosse lentamente trasformato in esasperazione nei confronti dei suoi genitori, che proprio non capivano, non volevano capire, si ostinavano testardamente a cercare di tenersi ad una distanza piena di superbia nei confronti di quelle due persone che stavano sacrificando così tanto per proteggere dei perfetti, ingrati sconosciuti... istintivamente, la sua mano volò a massaggiarsi l'avambraccio destro, come faceva sempre quando abbassava troppo la guardia e permetteva a quella parte della sua vita di tornare a far capolino fra i suoi pensieri.  
“L'ho temuto anche io, ad un certo punto. E dire che in fondo non era poi così male: alla fine io e lui abbiamo anche cominciato ad andare d'accordo.”  
Questa volta, Harry lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?”  
Dudley scosse la testa con un sorriso, ripensando a quell'ometto buffo che era stato in grado di strappargli qualche risata stridula, durante le lunghissime sere trascorse nel silenzio di quella casetta non lontana da Cork.  
“No, è vero. Be', non siamo diventati proprio amiconi, ma insomma, Hestia era glaciale, mi avrebbe terrorizzato anche se non avesse avuto una bacchetta. Dedalus era diverso, era l'unico che si degnasse di spiegarmi con parole semplici quello che stava succedendo là fuori, e per quale motivo esattamente dovevamo restare nascosti” esitò un po', e poi, in un impeto confidenziale un vagamente folle - evidentemente, tutto quel saltellare da un camino all'altro doveva in qualche modo aver alterato le sue facoltà mentali - aggiunse:  
“E poi, mi ha salvato la vita.”  
Harry lo guardò con curiosità rinnovata: era evidente che non sapesse quasi nulla di quanto fosse loro successo durante quell'anno, e Dudley non era certo di volerlo ricordare. Sicuramente, non voleva mettersi a ripensare a quella terribile mattina di Natale, quando era stato svegliato da un botto assordante e dal suono concitato di urla e strepiti. In tutti quegli anni, aveva imparato a creare una sorta di muro che arginasse ogni ricordo di quei quattro uomini incappucciati che avevano fatto irruzione nella loro piccola abitazione, brandendo le loro bacchette e distruggendo ogni cosa che capitasse loro a tiro. Aveva imparato a non pensare mai, nemmeno per sbaglio, a quando uno di loro, che era sfuggito al duello incalzante in cui i suoi compagni erano impegnati con Dedalus e Hestia, lo aveva raggiunto e gli aveva puntato la bacchetta contro, gettandolo in un abisso di dolore così atroce e insopportabile che era stato certo sarebbe morto. _Aveva desiderato morire_ , tanto che quando il dolore era finalmente cessato, lasciandolo con la sensazione che le sue ossa fossero fatte ormai soltanto di sabbia, non gli importava più nulla: quasi non si era accorto che l'uomo gli puntava la bacchetta alla tempia, non aveva prestato la minima attenzione alle minacce che aveva gridato, costringendo Hestia e Dedalus - che stavano avendo la meglio sui suoi tre compari - a fermarsi. Aveva accolto senza la minima paura le sue minacce di morte, perché tutto sarebbe stato meglio di quel dolore atroce che aveva bruciato ogni sua terminazione nervosa un istante prima. Quando l'uomo che lo teneva sotto tiro aveva spostato la sua bacchetta sull'avambraccio di Dudley, il dolore della carne che si lacerava era stato poco più che un pulsare sordo, come se ormai niente potesse ferirlo, non dopo quello che era stato costretto a provare. Dudley era ormai certo che non avrebbe visto la fine di quella giornata, ma finché la morte fosse arrivata rapida, non gliene sarebbe importato. E invece, Dedalus Diggle aveva ignorato le parole di Hestia, che gli intimavano di non fare mosse azzardate, e aveva lanciato un lampo accecante all'indirizzo dell'uomo che lo teneva in ostaggio. Tutto quello che poi Dudley ricordava era di essersi risvegliato in una stanza che non conosceva, in una nuova abitazione, con le urla di sua madre e quelle di Dedalus che si scontravano. A quanto pareva, Dedalus avrebbe voluto curare la ferita che lui aveva sull'avambraccio con metodi magici, ma sua madre, senza provare nemmeno una briciola di riconoscenza per l'uomo che aveva salvato la vita di Dudley, glielo aveva impedito. Ora Dudley si ritrovava con un sottile disegno di cicatrici a ricoprirgli l'avambraccio destro, e aveva ripetuto così tante volte un racconto su un brutto incidente in motocicletta che qualche volta era arrivato a crederci per davvero.  
“Vi hanno trovati?”  
Dudley non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a chi si stesse riferendo Harry: era ovvio che stesse parlando di quegli uomini incappucciati, quelli che Dedalus aveva spiegato essere Mangiamorte, i seguaci di quel Voldemort. I seguaci di _Tom Riddle_.  
“Una volta sola, ed erano solo in quattro. Ma avevi ragione, Dedalus e Hestia sono stati fantastici, li hanno messi al tappeto quasi senza problemi.”  
Per qualche motivo, non volle aggiungere che l'unico ad aver riportato qualche conseguenza da quell'incontro era stato lui.  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un po', come se fosse concentrato in pensieri del tutto lontani, ma quando fece per parlare, furono interrotti da un fragore di vetri infranti proveniente dalla finestra.  
Dudley sobbalzò, spaventato, ma quando si voltò verso il vetro, vide che tutto sembrava intatto: Harry si avviò con un sospiro esasperato verso la finestra, aprendola di scatto e, prima ancora di guardare fuori, tuonò:  
“Ragazzi!”  
La sua voce, però, non era del tutto arrabbiata: Dudley era pronto a scommettere che ci fosse una vena di divertimento. Harry gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi alla finestra, con un sorriso colpevole sulle labbra, e disse:  
“Ehm, mi dispiace, ma mi sa che la tua macchina ha avuto qualche problema.”  
La sua macchina? E che ci faceva lì la sua macchina? L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista era ancora a Buckfastleigh, come era arrivata lì - ovunque si trovassero?  
Quando si sporse anche lui dalla finestra, però, riconobbe la sua utilitaria azzurro cielo che spiccava come una macchia di colore nel grigiore di quel giardino brullo. La pioggia sferzante batteva con insistenza sull'auto, e fu solo al secondo sguardo che Dudley vide il parabrezza ridotto in frantumi. Oh, cielo, quella macchina gli serviva per lavorare, con i mezzi pubblici andare al lavoro per lui era un disastro. Sarebbe sicuramente arrivato in ritardo, e iniziare la settimana con una lavata di capo non era esattamente la cosa che preferiva.  
“Come avete fatto a portare qui la mia macchina?”  
Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, però, Dudley faticò a trattenere un gridolino sorpreso: qualcosa di rapido e sfrecciante stava viaggiando a tutta velocità verso di loro, qualcosa di grosso, con lunghi riccioli rossi e un braccio proteso, qualcosa che si sarebbe sicuramente schiantato contro di loro... Dudley chiuse istintivamente gli occhi, preparandosi ad essere travolto dalla nipote di Harry che, ora era chiaro, _stava volando in sella ad un manico di scopa_. Tutto accadde molto velocemente: ci fu un grido di trionfo da parte della ragazzina, poi lo strillo di una voce maschile: Harry si mosse rapido al suo fianco, gridando a sua volta qualcosa di incomprensibile, e alla fine qualcosa colpì Dudley, ma non con la forza che si sarebbe aspettato. Quando riaprì gli occhi, infatti, si ritrovò davanti Harry con la bacchetta sfoderata, intento a fronteggiava suo figlio, che stava smontando con naturalezza da un manico di scopa.  
“Jamie! Ma sei impazzito per caso?”  
Jamie, che cercava di nascondere dietro un'espressione baldanzosa quella che in realtà a Dudley pareva un viso un po' spaventato, si limitò a rispondre:  
“Ho solo calcolato male le distanze. Non è colpa mia se il giardino è troppo vicino alla casa!”  
Harry strappò la scopa dalle mani di suo figlio, che se ne stava tutto gocciolante a spargere fango e acqua sul pavimento del salotto.  
“Per Merlino, quante volte vi abbiamo ripetuto che _non dovete volare vicino alla casa_? Se non fossi stato alla finestra, ti saresti sicuramente schiantato!”  
Jamie fece per protestare, ma vedendo lo sguardo irato negli occhi di suo padre si limitò a fare una smorfia, gettando in fuori il suo labbro inferiore. Dudley, nonostante fosse ancora sconvolto dalla vista di una bambina che sfrecciava a tutta velocità in sella ad una scopa volante, faticò a trattenere una risata: Jamie era chiaramente furioso, spaventato e deluso, ma sembrava deciso a non ammetterlo neanche sotto tortura.  
“Devi migliorare la tua virata, Jamie!” esclamò una vocina trionfante fuori dalla finestra: la bambina coi riccioli rossi se ne stava ancora a cavallo della sua scopa, perfettamente immobile a mezz'aria, come se per lei fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, e quando Jamie le rivolse uno sguardo truce, lei si limitò ad aprirsi in un sorriso smagliante, tendendo il braccio destro e mostrando una piccola sfera dorata, che sembrava tremare e pulsare leggermente.  
“Oh, per le palle mosce di tutti i centauri, non è giusto! Se non avessi fatto quella finta sopra il capanno lo avrei preso sicuramente io!”  
La bambina si limitò a sorridere ancora di più, cacciandosi in tasca quella pallina dorata, ma Harry si voltò con gli occhi spalancati verso Jamie:  
“Jamie! Ma chi ti ha insegnato a dire certe cose?”  
Il ragazzino arrossì appena, abbassò gli occhi e biascicò:  
“Lo dice sempre Victoire quando qualcuno la fa arrabbiare e non ci sono professori in giro.”  
Harry fece per protestare di nuovo, ma con un sospiro decise di lasciar perdere. Dudley sorrise appena: era così grato che Rachel fosse ancora soltanto una bimba. Presto dietro a Molly comparvero anche le due sorelle bionde, anche loro a cavallo di scope volanti, con l'aria di essere del tutto a loro agio. Quando vide le due ragazze, la bambina coi capelli ricci estrasse di nuovo dalla tasca quella pallina d'oro, e la mostrò con un sorriso smagliante alla maggiore delle due. La ragazza arricciò il suo nasino coperto di lentiggini e si aprì in un sorriso soddisfatto, facendosi dare il cinque dalla cugina più piccola. L'altra ragazza, quella che a Dudley faceva pensare a quelle statue antiche che qualche volta aveva visto nei musei in cui Norah lo aveva trascinato, quelle figure tanto perfette da risultare fredde e austere, tanto che facevano un po' paura, si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle e a legarsi i capelli fradici in un nodo precario in cima alla testa.  
Dudley rimase per un attimo imbambolato a fissare le due ragazze: chiunque avrebbe capito che fossero sorelle, perché erano due gocce d'acqua. L'unica cosa che le distingueva erano una manciata di lentiggini sul viso della maggiore, e quei dieci centimetri di differenza d'altezza. Eppure, c'era qualcosa che le rendeva molto diverse. Erano entrambe molto belle, ma la maggiore sembrava semplicemente una bellissima ragazza. La minore, invece, nonostante nei lineamenti fosse praticamente identica a sua sorella, aveva un che di inquietante, che affascinava e respingeva al tempo stesso. La sua era una bellezza austera, quasi appartenesse a una qualche creatura mitologica.  
Dopo un attimo, anche il ragazzo dai capelli colorati comparve a cavallo di una scopa dall'aria malconcia, questa volta sfoggiando una capigliatura di un arancione che a Dudley ricordò i coni utilizzati durante i lavori stradali. Quando vide l'auto dal parabrezza distrutto, il ragazzo sorrise colpevole a Dudley, e disse:  
“Oh, mi dispiace davvero tanto, signor Dudley. Ho cerato di dire loro di restare dall'altra parte del giardino, ma ad un certo punto la Pluffa dev'essere sfuggita di mano.”  
Dudley si limitò ad annuire, confuso. Non aveva idea di che cosa fosse una Pluffa, e aveva idea che, finché quei ragazzini non si fossero decisi a mettere i piedi a terra, dalla sua gola sarebbero usciti solo versi inarticolati.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni estrasse da una tasca dei pantaloni la sua bacchetta, la puntò contro il vetro della macchina e sussurrò:  
“Reparo!”  
Con un piacevole tintinnio, tutte le schegge di vetro del parabrezza tornarono al loro posto. Dudley rimase a bocca aperta, osservando anche una brutta ammaccatura sulla parte anteriore della carrozzeria tremolare ed emettere un clangore fastidioso, per poi tornare esattamente come nuova. Guardò stupito il ragazzo sorridere e riporre al suo posto la bacchetta, e lo ringraziò con voce incerta. A quel punto, la ragazza più grande attraversò con grazia la finestra, borbottando fra sé qualcosa che assomigliava molto a _“stupido esibizionista maggiorenne_ ”, e smontò dalla scopa con un gesto brusco e stizzito.  
Harry si rivolse ai tre ragazzi che ancora fluttuavano a mezz'aria sotto la pioggia, e sospirò:  
“Dai, la partita è finita, saltate dentro che vi asciugo, prima che sporchiate tutta la casa.”  
I tre ragazzi obbedirono, come se fossero abituati ad entrare in casa attraverso una finestra. Accatastarono le scope accanto ai loro bauli di scuola, poi si misero in fila davanti ad Harry, che aveva ancora fra le mani la sua bacchetta. Si rivolse a suo figlio, che da quando era stato evidentemente battuto dalla bambina coi capelli rossi non aveva più aperto bocca, e cominciò a disegnare ampi cerchi con la bacchetta sopra la sua testa. Improvvisamente, dalla punta della sua bacchetta sembrò scaturire un fiotto di luce soffusa e dorata, insieme a quello che sembrava un getto di aria calda in grado di far sparire quasi all'istante ogni traccia di pioggia. Il ragazzo coi capelli arancioni - no, per la miseria, ora erano di nuovo azzurri! - prese a fare lo stesso con la bambina riccia, solo con movimenti più lenti.  
Con sgomento, Dudley notò che la mano del giovane era quasi interamente ricoperta da una sottile rete di complessi disegni: quando il ragazzo gli aveva teso la mano, al momento della loro presentazione, Dudley era quasi certo che non ci fosse stata traccia di tatuaggi, sulla sua pelle.  
Quando il figlio di Harry fu pronto, lui passò ad asciugare la più giovane delle due sorelle bionde, e quando Teddy - a Dudley pareva si chiamasse così - cercò di fare lo stesso con la ragazza più grande, quella sembrò arrossire, poi si allontanò di scatto ed estrasse la sua stessa bacchetta, asciugandosi da sola. Harry si immobilizzò, fissando la ragazza con espressione severa:  
“Vicky, quante volte dobbiamo ripeterti che quello che stai facendo è illegale?”  
La ragazza lo ignorò, e solo quando si gettò dietro le spalle la sua lunga chioma perfettamente asciutta si avvicinò ad Harry, porgendogli la sua bacchetta:  
“Confesso, Auror Potter, sono colpevole. La bacchetta me la spezza ora o preferisce prima un processo in piena regola?”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, allontanando con un gesto brusco la bacchetta della ragazza.  
“Non essere ridicola, per piacere. Però lo sai benissimo che non puoi fare magie fuori da scuola, e non vedo perché tu debba infrangere la legge senza un motivo.”  
La ragazza si limitò ad incrociare le braccia al petto, e a sibilare:  
“Che palle, non ho fatto niente di male. Non ho usato incantesimi pericolosi, non ho infranto lo Statuto di Segretezza e non ho coinvolto altre persone. Se una legge è stupida, non vedo perché dovrei rispettarla.”  
Harry fece per replicare, ma quando Teddy cercò di avvicinarsi a loro due, la ragazza esplose:  
“Oh, va bene, ho capito, non c'è bisogno di insistere! Sono un caso perso, lo so, e non sarò mai abbastanza brava da diventare Caposcuola, non serve che vi ripetiate!”  
E con questo, marciò fuori dalla stanza, ignorando il richiamo esasperato di sua sorella. Con un sospiro stanco, Harry invitò i ragazzi ad andare ad aiutare la nonna con i preparativi della cena, ma quando vide che Teddy si stava trattenendo sulla porta della stanza, gli rivolse un sorriso sincero.  
“Uhm, Harry? Potresti evitare di dirlo ai suoi genitori? Fleur impazzirebbe e la chiuderebbe di nuovo in casa per tutte le vacanze...”  
Harry sospirò ancora più forte, e annuì.  
“E va bene, per questa volta farò finta di non aver visto niente. Però deve calmarsi. Tu non hai idea di che cosa le stia passando per la testa ultimamente, vero?”  
Il sorriso gioviale che di solito illuminava il viso del ragazzo era scomparso del tutto, così come la tinta brillante dei suoi capelli: ora sul suo capo c'erano solo ciocche di un blu scurissimo, quasi nero.  
“Negli ultimi mesi mi ha rivolto la parola solo per mandarmi a quel paese, quindi...” il ragazzo non terminò la frase, ma scosse le spalle con aria rassegnata.  
Harry annuì, mormorando qualche parola comprensiva prima di spedire anche Teddy sulle orme dei suoi cugini, o quello che erano. Dudley non era certo di aver capito il grado di parentela fra Harry e quel ragazzo, ma non era quello il momento di impicciarsi degli affari loro.  
Quando finalmente tornarono a guardarsi in silenzio, Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa, mormorando:  
“E dire che i professori sostengono che Victoire sia una studentessa modello... a quanto pare è l'aria di casa a tirare fuori il peggio di lei. Io nel frattempo sto tremando al pensiero di quando anche Jamie avrà la sua età.”  
Dudley annuì, cercando di ricordare come fosse stato Harry da adolescente: nervoso e sempre con una rispostaccia sulle labbra, forse, ma quello poteva essere dovuto al fatto che temeva di essere ammazzato non appena avesse messo il naso fuori di casa.  
Alla fine, lo sguardo gli cadde su quel mucchio di scope accatastate accanto ai bauli di scuola dei ragazzi, e si ritrovò a chiedere:  
“Quindi cavalcare scope volanti è un hobby ritenuto normale anche per dei bambini, per voi?”  
Dudley ricordava vagamente che ad un certo punto, insieme al baule con i libri, Harry era tornato da quella sua scuola con una scopa sotto il braccio, ma non poteva immaginare che quella scopa _volasse_. Non poteva immaginare diverse cose, a quanto pareva.  
“Più che normale. E appena sono abbastanza agili da staccare le mani dalla scopa, possono iniziare a giocare a Quidditch, che è una specie di pallacanestro.”  
Dudley non era certo che la cosa gli piacesse, ma era sicurissimo che Rachel non avrebbe cavalcato una scopa fino a quando non fosse diventata maggiorenne. Maggiorenne nel loro modo, a diciotto anni, ovviamente.  
“Quidditch, eh? Ma è sicuro? Non ci sono incidenti?”  
Harry si morse il labbro, cercando di apparire sicuro di sé.  
“Oh, be', qualche volta, ma nulla di grave, soprattutto se si tratta di partitelle a numeri ristretti, tipo questa. Quando entrano in scena i bolidi le cose possono un po' cambiare, ma insomma, di solito i bambini si limitano a usare pluffa e boccino d'oro.”  
Dudley non aveva capito praticamente nulla di quella spiegazione, ma aveva il sospetto che non gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprire di più sui bolidi. E comunque, quello sport non gli sembrava per niente una cosa adatta ai bambini, Harry non se n'era accorto? Suo figlio aveva appena rischiato di schiantarsi a tutta velocità contro il vetro di una finestra!  
“Oh, ehm, chiaro. A tutti i bambini piace volare?”  
Harry ci pensò su di nuovo, guardandolo con curiosità, e poi si limitò ad affermare:  
“Be', credo di sì, però forse noi siamo un po' di parte: mia moglie è stata per diversi anni una giocatrice professionista, ed io e la maggior parte dei miei cognati abbiamo giocato nella squadra di Hogwarts, quindi nessuno ha mai cercato di fermare un bambino, quando ha inforcato la scopa...”  
Oh, perfetto, quella scuola di pazzi aveva anche delle squadre scolastiche che spingevano i ragazzini a salire a bordo di una scopa volante e cercare di rompersi l'osso del collo!  
“Quindi... quindi a voi non è mai successo nulla di grave, volando, no?”  
Harry lo guardò con aria colpevole, e aggiunse:  
“Non preoccuparti, Dudley, tua figlia non dovrà per forza diventare una campionessa di Quidditch. Può darsi che preferisca gli scacchi, o magari sarà presidentessa del club di Gobbiglie, che forse è un po' passato di moda ma ha ancora un sacco di sostenitori...”  
Dudley non aveva idea di che cosa fossero le Gobbiglie, ma aveva il vago sospetto che, qualunque cosa fossero state, Harry avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro momento per insegnarglielo: semplicemente, la sua mente aveva raggiunto il limite, e non riusciva più ad immagazzinare nemmeno la più piccola assurdità.  
  
 _Note:_  
E con questo, lo giuro, abbiamo terminato l'interminabile scena della Tana. Altro che mini-long, se continuo a metterci sei capitoli per scena, mi sa che stavolta batto il mio record XD.  
Scherzo, naturalmente. Vi giuro che d'ora in poi la trama accelererà un pochino, e cercherò di fare più attenzione a calibrare meglio certi tempi.  
Volevo fare solo un piccolo appunto sulla descrizione di Victoire e Dominique, perché su di loro mi è partito un treno assurdo ma non credo avrò mai occasione di parlarne, quindi devo condividere con qualche sventurato le mie idee malsane: la Rowling su Pottermore ha affermato che Dominique è quella fra i figli di Bill e Fleur ad avere ereditato maggiormente il tratto Veela, quindi ho deciso di immaginare che, nonostante lei e Victoire esteriormente si assomigliassero molto (e somigliassero a Fleur), la bellezza di Victoire fosse più convenzionale, mentre quella di Dominique avesse, appunto, delle caratteristiche non troppo umane. Oltretutto, siccome l'idea di una quattordicenne costretta ad avere una natura tale da attrarre irrimediabilmente frotte di uomini anche molto più grandi di lei incapaci di controllarsi e agire razionalmente mi dà semplicemente il voltastomaco, ho deciso di immaginare che la bellezza delle Veela funzioni anche da scudo: finché non sono abbastanza consapevoli e mature, la loro bellezza è tale da intimidire, inquietare e allontanare eventuali ammiratori indesiderati, e solo quando sono un po' più grandi (e in grado di Schiantare senza pietà corteggiatori molesti XD) entra in gioco il potere seduttivo. Non so perché, ma per me era importante specificarlo.  
Anche sui tatuaggi di Teddy ho tutto un mio headcanon, ma temo che in questa storia non ci sarà mai occasione di approfondirlo. Se mai mi capiterà l'occasione, come vorrei fare, di scrivere solo di lui, allora giuro che arriverà anche una spiegazione. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry continuava a rigirasi nel letto, esausto. Continuava a ripetersi che avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi ad addormentarsi, perché le ore che lo separavano dalla sveglia erano davvero pochissime, ma più si ripeteva che aveva bisogno di dormire, più la stanchezza della giornata andava a stuzzicarlo, tenendolo inequivocabilmente sveglio.  
La cena di bentornato per i ragazzi alla Tana era stata a dir poco estenuante: Molly aveva preparato un banchetto che avrebbe sfamato un piccolo esercito - e del resto, contando anche i bambini più piccoli, la famiglia Weasley avrebbe davvero potuto comporre un piccolo reggimento - e i bambini, tutti, erano più sovreccitati che mai. I più grandi erano tutti presi dai loro racconti della scuola, i piccoli erano in festa per il ritorno dei cugini maggiori, e per tutta la sera non c'era stato nemmeno un attimo di silenzio.  
La situazione minacciò di sfuggire di mano quando Charlie apparve barcollando nel cortile di casa, stringendo fra le mani il vecchio cestino della spazzatura che aveva avuto il compito di trasportarlo dalla Romania fino a lì, portando con sé uno zaino pieno di regali per tutti i nipoti, che non vedeva da Natale. La situazione, fra brindisi felici e congratulazioni, sfuggì definitivamente di mano quando George e Angelina annunciarono che il piccolo che doveva nascere a settembre era in realtà una bambina, e che si sarebbe chiamata Roxanne.  
La cena si era protratta ben oltre l'orario in cui di solito Harry e Ginny cercavano di convincere Lily e Albus ad andare a dormire - ormai avevano ufficialmente perso ogni diritto sull'orologio biologico di Jamie, mandandolo a Hogwarts - ma quello era lo scotto da pagare nell'avere così tanti parenti. La cosa non sarebbe stata un problema per Lily, che probabilmente la mattina dopo, se lasciata in pace, avrebbe dormito fino a mezzogiorno; tuttavia il problema era tutto di Albus, che aveva questa sorta di bussola interiore che lo costringeva ad aprire gli occhi ogni mattina alle sei in punto, buttando giù dal letto primo membro della famiglia che gli fosse capitato a tiro. Il crudele destino voleva che quella persona fosse quasi sempre Harry, che invece avrebbe volentieri aspettato altri tre quarti d'ora sotto le coperte.  
Riportare a casa i bambini e metterli a dormire era stata un'impresa pressoché titanica: Harry aveva dovuto prestare attenzione alle chiacchiere ininterrotte di Jamie, che stava descrivendo nei minimi dettagli la partita in cui la squadra di Grifondoro aveva letteralmente stracciato i Tassorosso; aveva medicato il dito sanguinante di Albus - il bambino sosteneva fosse stata colpa di una beccata di Chewbecca, come se Harry non avesse visto che lui e Louis avevano passato tutta la sera ad infastidire gli gnomi del giardino. Quando aveva finalmente rimboccato le coperte a tutti e tre i suoi figli, e pensava finalmente di potersi concedere un sonno ristoratore, aveva sentito lo scalpiccio dei piedini nudi di Lily percorrere tutto il corridoio fino a fermarsi davanti alla sua porta, e poi il visetto furbo della bambina aveva fatto capolino nel vano della porta della stanza dei suoi genitori: Lily aveva affermato che non sarebbe mai riuscita a dormire, mai, ma proprio mai, senza una favola della buonanotte. A nulla valsero i tentativi di Harry di riaccompagnarla nella sua stanza: la bambina si era già infilata sotto le coperte del letto di Harry, e i suoi occhi scuri e caldi rimasero spalancati per almeno un quarto d'ora, mentre osservava suo padre arrancare fra uno sbadiglio e l'altro nel tentativo di ricordare l'esatto numero di prove affrontate da Messer Senzafortuna. Quando finalmente la bambina si arrese al sonno, Harry dovette affrontare un corridoio che gli parve infinito tenendo una Lily profondamente fra le braccia - guardando le sue gambette lunghe e secche, nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che sollevarla sarebbe stata un'impresa tanto spossante.  
Infine, il pover'uomo si ritrovò solo con il suo tanto sospirato letto.  
L'indomani mattina lo aspettava l'ennesimo interrogatorio ad Alexander Cox, l'uomo che a Plymouth aveva cercato di ammazzarlo - e c'era andato molto vicino, per gli zoccoli di tutti i centauri! Non si aspettava che l'uomo si sarebbe sbottonato molto di più di quanto avesse fatto negli ultimi interrogatori, non dopo che era rimasto in perfetto silenzio per tre settimane. Però la scorsa settimana il Wizengamot si era riunito per discutere la possibilità di concedere il permesso di utilizzare il Veritaserum per interrogare Cox, e se l'esito fosse stato positivo, forse finalmente avrebbero potuto fare qualche passo in avanti con l'indagine.  
Harry sprofondò il viso nel cuscino, cercando di non pensare al lavoro. Non poteva fare niente, al momento, sopratutto perché l'indagine restava comunque nelle mani di Marìas - mani espertissime e di cui Harry si fidava ciecamente - e continuare a rimuginare non avrebbe fatto altro che sottrargli preziose ore di sonno.  
Con una lentezza estenuante, sentì le sue palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti, finché il caldo abbraccio del sonno non cominciò ad avvolgerlo.  
  
Proprio quando stava per scivolare in un sonno ristoratore, lo udì: scalpiccio di piedi nudi sul parquet del corridoio, e poi lo scatto appena attutito della porta della sua stanza che si apriva... con un sospiro, si volse a fronteggiare di nuovo il visetto di Lily: fiocamente illuminato dalla debole luce della luna che filtrava dalle finestre, Harry scorse sì un viso tempestato di lentiggini e contornato da lunghi capelli fiammeggianti, ma quella che lo guardava dalla porta, sorridendo, non era sua figlia, ma Ginny.  
Harry si sollevò lentamente a sedere, mentre sua moglie, che indossava ancora la felpa delle Harpies da cui non si separava mai, nemmeno in veste di cronista sportiva, si avvicinava silenziosamente al letto.  
“Bentornata” sussurrò Harry, e Ginny sorrise.  
“Ho cercato di fare il prima possibile, ma dopo che la partita è stata sospesa perché Nguyen ha cercato di cavare un occhio a Gaviria non potevamo proprio rimandare, dovevamo mandare in stampa l'articolo questa sera... Jamie è tornato?”  
Harry sapeva che l'indomani mattina sarebbe stato molto interessato ai motivi per cui il portiere dell'Australia aveva cercato di accecare un battitore colombiano, ma al momento aveva troppo sonno.  
“E' tornato, e non vede l'ora di abbracciarti.”  
Harry, anche nella scarsa luce, vide il viso di Ginny aprirsi in un sorriso radioso.  
“Come stanno lui e i bambini?”  
“Stanno bene. Albus e Louis insistono con la loro idea di voler addomesticare gli gnomi della nonna, Lily ha disegnato un bellissimo paio di baffi sulla foto di quella che crediamo sia la ragazza di Teddy, e Jamie ha implorato di portarlo a Diagon Alley, prima che finiscano le vacanze. Dice che vuole fare la lista dei regali che vorrebbe ricevere per il suo compleanno.”  
Ginny, che si stava sfilando la felpa delle Harpies, si bloccò a metà del gesto.  
“La lista dei regali? Ma mancano mesi al suo compleanno...”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo scoraggiato. Jamie non era esattamente un bambino viziato, ma nel corso degli anni aveva sviluppato tutta una serie di tattiche per convincere i suoi genitori a concedergli buona parte di quello che desiderava- anche se, no, tutte le tecniche del mondo non erano servite a ottenere quel cucciolo di Fwooper che tanto desiderava.  
“Credo voglia mettere gli occhi su qualche manico di scopa nuovo, dato che l'anno prossimo potrà portarlo a scuola.”  
Il effetti, Harry e Ginny avevano già concordato che il maggiore dei loro figli meritava un manico di scopa nuovo e tutto suo. E poi, il suo compleanno era solo a novembre: se davvero Jamie voleva provare a entrare nella squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro già al secondo anno, avrebbe avuto bisogno di quel benedetto manico di scopa prima della fine delle vacanze estive...  
“Regalo per la promozione?” domandò Ginny, con un mezzo sospiro a metà fra l'esasperato e il divertito.  
“Regalo per la promozione” concordò Harry “Ma solo se vediamo almeno tre Eccezionale e un Oltre Ogni Previsione”.  
Ginny annuì, dirigendosi verso il piccolo bagno in fondo alla stanza.  
Oh, insomma, senza un manico di scopa decente Jamie non aveva speranze di non fare la figura del bambino piccolo, di fianco a Molly.  
Ginny riemerse dal bagno con i capelli spazzolati e con indosso la vecchia maglietta che Jamie, Albus e Lily le avevano regalato per il suo trentesimo compleanno: usando le _Tempere Non Sbiadisco_ di Geroge avevano scritto in grosse lettere coloratissime _Auguri mamma!_ , per poi riempire di disegni il resto della maglietta. Lily, che all'epoca aveva solo due anni e mezzo, si era limitata a stampare le impronte delle sue manine ovunque - compresa la parete del salotto - e poi aveva passato due settimane a ridacchiare osservandosi le mani colorate, perché nemmeno il _Solvente di Nonna Acetonella_ riusciva ad avere la meglio sulle _Tempere Non Sbiadisco_ dei Tiri Vispi Weasley. Erano riusciti a pulirle le mani solo quando avevano lasciato Lily sola con Angelina e George, ma lo zio si era rifiutato di spiegare loro il trucco, e così, ancora adesso, sulla parete dietro il divano del salotto si potevano vedere le impronte colorate delle mani di Lily, che nemmeno due mani di vernice bianca erano riuscite a coprire. Oh, be', a loro era comunque andata meglio che a Bill e Fleur: quando aveva circa sette anni, Vicky aveva usato le tempere dello zio per dipingersi i capelli di un intenso violetto, per cercare di imitare Teddy. Dal momento che la bambina si era detta soddisfatta del risultato, George si era rifiutato di fare alcunché. Per mesi Victoire era andata in giro con una zazzera a chiazze bionde e violetto, almeno fino al giorno del matrimonio di zia Gabrielle, al quale la bimba aveva portato le fedi sfoggiando un cortissimo caschetto biondo e un'espressione a dir poco inviperita.  
Ginny si lasciò cadere sul letto accanto ad Harry, sbadigliando e biascicando:  
“Spero solo che Jamie si rassegni e non provi a rubare il posto di cercatore a Molly, perché non ha la minima speranza di batterla...”  
Harry annuì, ripensando a come quel pomeriggio Jamie fosse stato impietosamente battuto dalla cugina. Questo gli riportò alla mente la lunga conversazione con un Dudley esausto e stranito, e nonostante volesse solo mettere almeno tre ore di sonno fra sé e il successivo giorno di lavoro, si ritrovò a passare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Ginny, sussurrando:  
“Oggi hanno catturato il tizio che mi cercava.”  
Ginny si raddrizzò, e lo fissò con lo stesso sguardo indagatore e severo che usava quando sospettava che uno dei loro figli stesse dicendo una bugia.  
“Ah sì? E immagino che ora mi dirai che non c'era assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi, vero?”  
Harry trattenne a stento una risata: Ginny sapeva essere piuttosto intimidatoria, quando voleva, e lui aveva ancora ben fresca in testa l'arringa aggressiva con cui lei lo aveva accolto dopo Plymouth.  
Quando Harry aveva saputo che Ginny aveva seguito Marìas in quel pub per cercare di scoprire chi fosse l'uomo che faceva tante domande su di lui, aveva cercato di arrabbiarsi, perché se ci fosse stato davvero qualche pericolo, Ginny vi sarebbe corsa incontro nella maniera più stupida che potessero immaginare. Chissà come, anche quella discussione si era trasformata in una sfuriata di Ginny sulla totale incapacità di suo marito di restare lontano dai guai, e lui se n'era tornato in un angolo con la coda tra le gambe.  
“Precisamente. Avresti dovuto riconoscere quell'uomo, comunque, perché credo che tu lo abbia visto, una ventina d'anni fa.”  
Il sopracciglio pericolosamente inarcato di Ginny convinse Harry che quello non era l'argomento adatto per scherzare, e così si affrettò ad aggiungere:  
“Era Dudley, Dudley Dursley. Mio cugino.”  
“Ah!” esclamò Ginny, dandosi una manata in fronte.  
“Maledizione, ecco dove avevo già visto quella faccia da suino!”  
“Ginny!” cercò di protestare Harry, ma inutilmente. Stavano ridacchiando entrambi, cercando di soffocare il suono delle loro risate per non svegliare i bambini. Quando finalmente smisero di ridere, Ginny si sistemò con cura i capelli dietro le orecchie, e domandò:  
“E si può sapere che cosa voleva quel cretino da te?”  
Harry sospirò: forse iniziare una conversazione del genere alle due di notte non era l'idea più brillante che potesse avere.  
Ma da quando la testa di Ron era comparsa nel salotto di casa, interrompendo il torneo di Sparaschiocco per annunciare che gli Auror avevano catturato un sedicente Dudley Dursley che vagava non lontano da Ottery St. Catchpole in cerca di Harry Potter, Harry non era più riuscito a pensare lucidamente. Aveva fatto il suo dovere, aveva portato via Dudley dalla sala interrogatori e lo aveva portato alla Tana, per ascoltare tutto quello che aveva da dire. E lo aveva ascoltato, lo aveva ascoltato cercando di tenere a bada i ricordi e tutte quelle sensazioni che ormai da anni cercava di tenere sopite, ma quando lo aveva riaccompagnato all'auto, spiegandogli quali svolte seguire per raggiungere la statale e promettendogli che presto avrebbe acconsentito a conoscere Rachel, per cercare di capire come spiegare nel migliore dei modi ad una bambina di cinque anni che non stava impazzendo, ma che era una strega, aveva sentito una spiacevole fitta allo stomaco. Per tutta la cena aveva cercato di mostrarsi allegro, aveva scherzato con i suoi figli e i suoi nipoti, e aveva liquidato con poche parole le domande di Ron e di Hermione, ma in fondo non riusciva a smettere di rimuginare su quanto era accaduto quel pomeriggio. La verità era che non sapeva come reagire, non riusciva a mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri nemmeno quel tanto che bastava per capire che cosa stesse provando. E la verità, in fondo, era che solo parlare con sua moglie lo avrebbe aiutato a mettere ordine fra i tanti pensieri che lo attanagliavano.  
E così strinse di più a sé Ginny, e cominciò a raccontare di quanto la vista di Dudley legato come un salame in sala interrogatori l'avesse turbato, e di come l'unica cosa che gli fosse sembrata sensata fare fosse stata portarlo via da lì. Portarlo via, perché non poteva sopportare l'idea di affrontare la conversazione che sicuramente sarebbe seguita davanti a tutti i suoi colleghi, e perché, nonostante tutto, era estremamente curioso di scoprire che cosa avesse quell'uomo da dirgli.  
Ginny rimase in silenzio, osservandolo con occhi attenti e bevendosi ogni sua parola, mentre lui raccontava di come Dudley avesse disperatamente cercato aiuto, parlando di sua figlia e dei suoi poteri magici. Harry raccontò di quanto l'idea che il sangue di sua madre potesse scorrere anche nelle vene di Dudley e tramandarsi a qualche altro essere umano non lo avesse mai neppure sfiorato, e di come, per un attimo, avrebbe semplicemente voluto buttare fuori di casa Dudley, chiudere di nuovo il passato fuori dalla porta per non essere costretto a rivivere i ricordi della sua infanzia, e obbligarsi ad affrontare tutte quelle questioni che con i Dursley erano rimaste aperte. Poi, però, aveva pensato a quella bambina, che certo non aveva colpe nell'essere una piccola Dursley, e aveva ripensato a quanto era stato spiacevole, per lui, crescere in mezzo a persone che sembravano incapaci di accettare quello che a lui veniva naturale, e che anzi lo incolpavano di cose su cui non aveva il minimo controllo. Aveva ripensato anche a tutto quello che aveva raccontato Hermione, della sua infanzia solitaria, di quel sentimento di paura e smarrimento che provava ogni volta che le accadeva qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, e di come si fosse sentita impaurita e spaesata quando finalmente le era stata rivelata la verità, perché i suoi genitori non avevano risposte alle sue domande, e il mondo che le si parava davanti le sembrava tanto immenso da farla sentire minuscola e impotente. Harry aveva deciso, senza nemmeno avere bisogno di riflettere, che avrebbe aiutato quella bambina a sentirsi meno sola e impaurita, e solo dopo aveva compreso che questo avrebbe significato affrontare Dudley e quei quindici anni di silenzio.  
“Che faccia tosta, però, ripresentarsi dopo quindici anni solo per chiedere aiuto” commentò Ginny, tagliente, incrociando le braccia al petto al fianco di Harry. Harry annuì: quando Dudley aveva chiesto il suo aiuto, quello era stato il primo pensiero che era affiorato anche alla mente di Harry. Poi però qualcosa, nello sguardo contrito di Dudley, lo aveva convinto a restare in silenzio e ad ascoltare il cugino.  
“Mi ha chiesto scusa” si ritrovò a bisbigliare Harry, ripensando con un misto di incredulità ed esasperazione a come Dudley fosse diventato rosso come un peperone, mentre cercava di pronunciare quelle parole di scuse.  
Ginny sbuffò, sprezzante, e gli rifilò un'occhiata acuta:  
“E ci mancherebbe altro! Almeno ha capito che se vuole ottenere una mano, il minimo che può fare è fingersi dispiaciuto.”  
Harry, però, si ritrovò a mordersi l'interno della guancia, pensieroso: Dudley era apparso chiaramente in difficoltà, mentre si scusava per tutto quello che lui e la sua famiglia gli avevano fatto passare, ma non tanto perché stesse recitando parole che non sentiva, ma perché chiunque si sarebbe trovato in imbarazzo, in una situazione simile.  
“Credo che fosse sincero, a modo suo...”  
Davanti allo sguardo scettico di Ginny, Harry si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, e aggiunse:  
“Davvero. Non so, mi è sembrato così strano... non aveva niente del bambino viziato che conoscevo, mi sembrava solo una persona molto insicura e sola.”  
In quel momento, Harry si rese conto di quale fosse il sentimento che Dudley gli aveva ispirato, mentre lo salutava con un cenno impacciato mettendo in moto la sua automobile stupidamente azzurra: Harry aveva provato pena per lui. Aveva provato pena per quell'omone ripiegato su sé stesso, seduto accanto ad un sedile occupato solo da un delfino di peluches, così sperduto e spaventato dal mondo che stava per inghiottirsi sua figlia...  
“E allora? A furia di fare il bullo con tutti, ci credo che è rimasto solo. E' già tanto che abbia trovato qualcuna con cui fare un figlio, ma immagino che si sia semplicemente trovato una fotocopia di sua madre. Mi dispiace solo per questa bambina: avrà una vita d'inferno, con dei babbani come loro.”  
Harry, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si ritrovò a scuotere la testa, lanciando uno sguardo duro a Ginny.  
“Be'? Che c'è, non è forse così?”  
No, Harry non lo sapeva, com'era. Sapeva solo che, quando Dudley aveva spiegato a Harry che aveva paura, e aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, Harry aveva risposto che non si poteva fare niente; se Rachel era una strega, l'unica soluzione era accettare la cosa, perché non c'era modo di nascondere o eliminare i suoi poteri, ma che Dudley non doveva avere paura, perché se Rachel non si fosse sentita minacciata, non sarebbe mai stata pericolosa. A quel punto Dudley era apparso indignato, e ed era sbottato, affermando che lui non aveva paura di Rachel, ma aveva solo paura che lei crescesse sola e spaventata dalla sua natura, e aveva paura di non essere un bravo padre, di non saperla proteggere e di non riuscire a spiegarle quello a cui sarebbe andata incontro. In quel momento, nell'indignazione evidente negli occhietti di Dudley, Harry aveva capito che il cugino poteva essere stato un ragazzo orribile, e forse, in certi ambiti della sua vita, continuava ad essere un uomo orribile, ma era evidente che amasse sua figlia, e che fosse disposto a fare quanto era necessario per il suo bene.  
E quando Harry gli aveva chiesto come avesse reagito la madre di Rachel alle stranezze della bambina, Dudley si era rabbuiato completamente: non era rabbia, la sua, né frustrazione, ma autentico dolore. Dudley aveva affermato in maniera asciutta che Norah sembrava non aver mai notato nulla, e le poche volte che lui aveva cercato di mettere l'accento su quegli episodi, lei si era irrigidita terribilmente, aveva negato tutto e avevano finito col litigare. Harry, allora, si era lasciato sfuggire un commento su quanto questo atteggiamento fosse stato simile a quello dei Dursley, e Dudley a quel punto sembrò sgonfiarsi del tutto, come se qualcuno gli avesse sfilato dal corpo tutte le ossa. Con una malinconia e un'amarezza che Harry non avrebbe mai immaginato di vedere sul viso del cugino, Dudley aveva spiegato che Norah era quanto di più diverso si potesse immaginare da Vernon e Petunia Dursley, nonché uno dei motivi per cui lui aveva iniziato a prendere le distanze dai genitori. A quanto pareva, Vernon e Petunia non avevano mai approvato la loro relazione, e quando dopo soli due anni il loro matrimonio era naufragato, i Dursley avevano esultato in un coro di _te l'avevo detto_ , ma si erano mostrati pronti a riaprire le porte al loro amato figliolo. Ma Dudley, a quel punto, aveva già capito che cosa stesse succedendo a Rachel, e non aveva mai afferrato quella mano che Vernon e Petunia, pieni di spocchia e tronfi di orgoglio pensando di aver avuto ragione fin da subito su quella relazione precipitosa e priva di ogni senso logico, avevano teso al loro bambino. Dudley era ben deciso a evitare a tutti i costi che Rachel dovesse sopportare anche solo uno sguardo simile a quelli che i suoi genitori avevano riservato a Harry, e così aveva cercato di ridurre al minimo indispensabile i suoi rapporti con loro, limitandosi a far incontrare nonni e nipote solo nelle occasioni in cui la cosa era strettamente necessaria.  
Harry non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi che Dudley potesse non essere più l'amato e viziatissimo figliolo che non sbagliava mai, e non riusciva a immaginare come questa Norah potesse aver suscitato tanto ribrezzo in Vernon e Petunia. Forse era una qualche attivista politica, o era appena tornata da un viaggio in India per cercare di aprire i suoi chakra, qualunque cosa fossero, o suonava in qualche band heavy metal... in ogni caso, l'idea che Dudley potesse innamorarsi di una donna del genere - e soprattutto che una donna del genere potesse innamorarsi di Dudley - era a dir poco ridicola.  
“Allora fa sul serio...” sussurrò Ginny, pensierosa.  
Harry, dal canto suo, si sentiva esausto: aver ripercorso gli avvenimenti del pomeriggio lo aveva stancato ancora di più, eppure sapeva di aver tralasciato la questione che più lo tormentava: come avrebbe dovuto reagire, lui, sapendo che il suo passato era ricomparso a bussare alla sua porta? Avrebbe dovuto mettere tutto da parte, accettare le scuse di Dudley per il bene di una bambina che nemmeno conosceva, oppure avrebbe dovuto aggrapparsi ostinatamente al suo rancore?  
Non lo sapeva, e sospettava che, se avesse continuato a cercare una risposta in piena notte, la sveglia lo avrebbe trovato con gli occhi spalancati a fissare il soffitto.  
Ginny, accanto a lui, si sollevò su un braccio, per guardarlo negli occhi, nella fioca luce della notte.  
“Lo sai che non gli devi niente, vero? Non sei obbligato ad aiutarlo mettendoti in gioco in prima persona. Scrivi alla McGrannitt o a Neville, saranno felici di mandare qualcuno da Hogwarts a spiegare tutto il necessario. Del resto, lo dovrebbero fare comunque fra sei anni, e così si risparmierebbero genitori isterici perché hanno già comprato le divise per le scuole babbane...”  
Harry fissò Ginny, stupito: non aveva nemmeno pensato ad una soluzione del genere, eppure sembrava così ovvio...i professori di Hogwarts erano abituati a svolgere l'ingrato compito di spiegare a ignari genitori babbani che i loro pargoli non erano mezzi matti, ma erano semplicemente maghi, e di certo erano a conoscenza dei metodi migliori per approcciare sia i genitori che i bambini senza spaventarli, e sicuramente avrebbero avuto una risposta a tutte le domande di Dudley e di Rachel. Per un attimo, gli parve che ogni cosa andasse al suo posto: non c'era bisogno che Harry riaprisse i cassetti in cui aveva rinchiuso la sua infanzia, non c'era bisogno che affrontasse di nuovo Dudley, né che si costringesse a fare qualcosa che non era certo di essere in grado di fare. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente farsi da parte, e lasciare che qualcun altro si occupasse della cosa, avrebbe potuto continuare a ignorare quello che restava della sua famiglia di sangue...  
Poi, però, ripensò a Rachel: aveva cinque anni, la stessa età di Freddie, e solo due anni meno della sua Lily... era solo una bambina, e le risposte professionali di un professore sconosciuto non avrebbero mai potuto rassicurarla come i visi famigliari di un gruppo di coetanei.  
Fissò con decisione il viso di sua moglie, e affermò:  
“Fra due domeniche ho promesso di fare merenda assieme a Dudley e a Rachel, per iniziare a conoscerla e provare a spiegare qualcosa in più a mio cugino.”  
Ginny alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa giocosamente, e si sporse a posargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
“Non imparerai mai a mandare a cagare la gente e a dire loro di arrangiarsi, vero?”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle: quella non era _gente_ , era, che lo volesse o meno, parte della sua vita. Era cresciuto assieme a Dudley, e anche se aveva passato diciassette anni della sua vita detestandolo, non poteva fingere che nelle vene di quella bambina non scorresse anche il suo sangue.  
E poi, si ritrovò ad aggiungere:  
“E comunque, potrei aver promesso a Lily e Albus che avrebbero potuto accompagnarmi a conoscere la loro cuginetta figlia di babbani...”  
Ginny, a quel punto, si sollevò a sedere di scatto, esclamando:  
“Che cosa hai fatto?”  
Harry si sentì vagamente arrossire, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Ginny.  
“Oh, insomma, questa bambina non mi ha mai visto, ho pensato che almeno avrebbe potuto giocare con dei bambini, e magari sentirsi un po' più a suo agio... sono pur sempre cugini, no?”  
Ginny si lasciò ricadere sul materasso, fissando il soffitto, le braccia conserte.  
“Giuro che se quella palla di ciccia di tuo cugino si azzarda a fare anche solo mezzo commento dispregiativo sui _miei_ figli, se la dovrà vedere con la mia bacchetta. E con quella di mia madre.”  
Dietro le parole di Ginny, però, Harry riconobbe la risata ironica che tanto amava in lei.  
“Non ho intenzione di restare a guardare mentre mio cugino insulta i _nostri_ figli, per chi mi hai preso?”  
“Per uno che non ha ancora capito che il mondo lo ha già salvato una volta, e che probabilmente non lo imparerà mai.”  
Ginny sarebbe anche riuscita ad esibirsi in una perfetta rappresentazione del suo tono più freddo e scocciato, se un suo rumoroso sbadiglio non avesse rovinato tutto l'effetto drammatico.  
Harry si chinò a baciarle la fronte, e sussurrò:  
“Non volevo farti fare le ore piccole, scusami.”  
Ginny, per tutta risposta, gli strappò di dosso la coperta, avvolgendosi comodamente nella calda stoffa.  
“Per farti perdonare stanotte lasci tutta la coperta a me” sussurrò, ma prima che Harry avesse davvero il tempo di cominciare a sentirsi infreddolito, lo lasciò scivolare accanto a lei, avvolgendo entrambi come se fossero stati in un sacco a pelo.  
  
Harry dormì poco e male, sognando continuamente stralci della conversazione avuta quel pomeriggio mescolati a ricordi d'infanzia. Quando, per l'ennesima volta, si svegliò e si rigirò nel letto in cerca di una posizione più comoda, Ginny riemerse dal bozzolo di lenzuola e coperte in cui si era rintanata, biascicando:  
“E' impossibile dormire con te quando sei nervoso...”  
Harry si scusò, sentendosi lievemente in colpa: non aveva intenzione di tener sveglia sua moglie.  
Ginny, però, si limitò a sospirare, e sussurrò:  
“Quanto manca alla tua sveglia?”  
Harry gettò un'occhiata rapida al piccolo marchingegno lievemente luminescente posato sul comodino, incantato in modo da suonare solo nella testa della persona che lo caricava: erano le sei meno un quarto della mattina.  
Con un gemito di orrore, esalò:  
“Un'ora...”  
Questo poteva significare solo che, per quella notte, non avrebbe più chiuso occhio. Harry non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire sapendo che entro così poco tempo si sarebbe dovuto svegliare. Ginny, dal canto suo, si era presa una settimana di ferie per stare con i bambini, durante le vacanze di Pasqua, ma questo non significava che sarebbe riuscita a dormire molto più di Harry.  
La donna sembrò realizzare la stessa cosa, perché sospirò, esasperata.  
Dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, però, Harry sentì la mano di Ginny accarezzargli piano la spalla, per poi scendere a disegnare disegni impercettibili sul suo petto.  
“Perché non cerchiamo di utilizzare quest'ora che ci resta da passare a letto in maniera proficua, signor Potter?”  
Tutte le preoccupazioni e i pensieri che avevano tenuto sveglio Harry sembrarono svanire nell'istante in cui la mano di Ginny scese a insinuarsi sotto l'orlo della maglia del suo pigiama, accarezzandogli la pelle nuda.  
Entrambi avevano lavorato decisamente troppo, nell'ultimo periodo: si erano a malapena incrociati, e trovare un momento d'intimità con due bambini per casa era molto più difficile di quanto uno potesse immaginare. E lo sarebbe stato ancora di più, con anche Jamie a casa.  
Con una mossa rapida, Harry si sollevò sugli avambracci, cercando la bocca di sua moglie, che a stento trattenne una risata, davanti al suo entusiasmo. La stessa risata che a stento tratteneva quando erano ancora poco più che adolescenti che cercavano di ricucirsi le ferite lasciate dalla guerra scoprendosi piano, nei quasi miracolosi momenti in cui riuscivano a restare soli alla Tana.  
Con un gemito frustrato, Ginny si vide costretta a interrompere le eloquenti carezze di suo marito, e a sussurrare:  
“No, merda, a Berlino mi sono dimenticata di portarmi la Pozione, non l'ho presa per due giorni...”  
Harry si lasciò cadere su di lei, respirando a fondo.  
Dopo aver partorito Lily, Ginny aveva dichiarato che tre figli e l'equivalente di un paio di squadre di Quidditch di nipoti potevano bastare, e che lei non ci teneva a ricalcare in tutto e per tutto le impronte di sua madre.  
Harry si sollevò a sedere, aprendo freneticamente il cassetto del comodino. Era certo che lì da qualche parte ci fosse qualcosa che poteva sopperire all'assenza della Pozione Anticoncezionale, ma ovviamente nel momento del bisogno quel cassetto diventava una specie di antro oscuro in cui l'unica cosa che riusciva ad afferrare erano un paio di calzini di lana che non dovevano nemmeno trovarsi lì.  
L'interruzione, però, si rivelò provvidenziale: nel silenzio della casa ancora avvolta nel sonno, lo scalpiccio di piedi nudi che percorrevano tutto il corridoio per poi fermarsi davanti alla porta della loro camera da letto rimbombò chiaramente. Ginny si lasciò cadere nel letto, reprimendo un gemito esasperato, mentre Harry abbandonava ogni ricerca, consapevole che sarebbe stato del tutto vano.  
La testolina spettinata di Albus, perfettamente sveglio e vispo, comparve nel vano della porta, mentre il bambino esclamava:  
“Papà, io sono sveglio! Facciamo colaz... mamma! Sei tornata!”  
Il viso del bambino si illuminò di gioia, scorgendo il profilo di Ginny, e Albus corse a gettarsi nel letto dei genitori, abbracciando la madre. Non l'aveva vista per un giorno e mezzo, ma il bambino sembrava deciso a festeggiarla come se non la vedesse da mesi. Ginny si limitò a lanciare ad Harry un'occhiata rassegnata, mentre si apprestava a raccontare a suo figlio come fosse andata la partita a cui aveva assistito la sera prima, e Harry, reprimendo a stento uno sbadiglio, si limitò a spegnere la sveglia con un colpo di bacchetta e alzarsi in piedi, barcollando appena.  
Lasciò Ginny e Albus, e si diresse lentamente verso la cucina, rassegnato a passare la successiva mezz'ora ai fornelli.  
Quello sì che sarebbe stato un modo proficuo di occupare il tempo che lo separava dal momento della sveglia.  
  
  
 __Note:  
Questo capitolo lo avevo scritto circa un mesetto fa, ma ora che è arrivato il suo momento, non sono certa che abbia granché senso. Forse sarei dovuta passare direttamente all'azione successiva, non lo so. O mi sarei dovuta dare ad un editing selvaggio, chissà.  
Comunque, ormai siamo qui.  
E ho anche terminato i capitoli che avevo in serbo: dunque, d'ora in poi dovrò ricominciare a scrivere e pubblicare man mano, e ammetto che la cosa mi mette non poca ansia. Oltretutto, mi aspettano due mesi di fuoco (ossia di domeniche trascorse lavorando, ahimé). Se tutto va come spero, dovrei comunque ritagliarmi un po' di tempo per mantenere degli aggiornamenti più o meno regolari, ma se così non fosse, mi scuso in anticipo e vi chiedo di avere pazienza.  
Bene, vi lascio, e vi prometto che nel prossimo capitolo conosceremo finalmente qualche personaggio nuovo.  
Nel frattempo, vi lascio con una domanda da un milione di dollari (o cento punti alla vostra Casa d'appartenenza, centoventi se siete Corvonero, ché qua i favoritismi si fanno eccome): chi sarà mai la cugina che ha fornito a Lily una foto di Cornelia Howard, inchiostro, piuma e l'idea che quella povera ragazza avrebbe molto gradito un folto paio di baffi?


	8. VIII

Il treno giallo su cui stavano viaggiando si arrestò con tutta una serie di sbuffi e sobbalzi, rivelando l'interno spoglio e poco affollato della stazione di Salisbury. Il viaggio era stato tutto sommato piuttosto tranquillo, per quanto lungo: Harry, Lily e Albus erano partiti da Exeter nella tarda mattinata, pieni di aspettative e di gioia per la giornata stranamente serena e calda che si prospettava. I bambini erano eccitatissimi all'idea di viaggiare con mezzi di trasporto babbano: non era la prima volta che salivano su un treno, ovviamente, ma ogni nuovo viaggio per loro era una buffa avventura.  
“Papà, io ho fame!” si lamentò Albus, afferrando la mano di Lily e cominciando a trascinare la sorella lungo il vagone affollato da pochi turisti dall'aria assonnata. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo: Albus aveva fatto una colazione abbondantissima, e poi aveva insistito per sgranocchiare una Bacchetta Magica alla Liquirizia e una Piuma di Zucchero durante il viaggio. Era _impossibile_ che avesse ancora fame, ma ultimamente, con grande gioia di nonna Molly, sembrava che niente bastasse a saziare il suo secondogenito.  
“Calma, ragazzi. Adesso scendiamo, troviamo Dudley e andiamo a mangiare.”  
I bambini saltarono agilmente sulla banchina sporca della stazione, e Harry si affrettò a seguirli, guardandosi attorno: la stazione di Salisbury era un edificio piuttosto vecchio, circondato da pareti di mattoni rossi e sovrastato da una pesante struttura in metallo e vetro opaco.  
Una spiacevole fitta dalle parti dello stomaco gli ricordò quanto questo incontro, nonostante quello che continuava a ripetere a sé stesso e a Ginny, lo preoccupasse. Aveva cercato di nascondere tutto sotto un'espressione allegra, soprattutto dal momento che aveva deciso di coinvolgere anche i bambini, ma non era certo di esserci riuscito. Con Ginny, che li aveva accompagnati alla stazione e li aveva salutati con un lungo sospiro rassegnato, di certo non ce l'aveva fatta, ma aveva qualche speranza che i suoi tentativi di nascondere quella visita dietro una gita domenicale un po' diversa dal solito avessero distolto l'attenzione di Lily e Albus dalla ruga di preoccupazione che gli solcava la fronte.  
Albus e Lily scesero dal treno con un balzo, mentre Harry li seguì più lentamente, guardandosi attorno. Dudley aveva detto che li sarebbe venuti a prendere in auto, e che li avrebbe aspettati fuori dalla stazione. La loro era stata una conversazione quasi surreale: Harry e Ginny erano a cena da Hermione e Ron, gli unici, oltre a Percy e Audrey, ad avere un telefono babbano. Harry aveva composto il numero che Dudley gli aveva lasciato con dita stranamente rigide, e aveva atteso pazientemente che suo cugino rispondesse, mentre Rose e Lily bisticciavano con Hugo per cercare di decidere se scegliere il gelato al cioccolato oppure alla fragola. Pur attraverso il cavo del telefono, l'imbarazzo di Dudley era stato palpabile: la loro era stata una conversazione rapida, fatta di frasi smorzate, grattate di capi e lunghi silenzi. Ne erano infine riemersi con una data, un orario, un luogo d'incontro e un “ _Be', allora ciao”_ decisamente imbarazzato.  
  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, Harry raggiunse i suoi figli prima che loro raggiungessero l'uscita della stazione, e, dopo essersi assicurato che i bambini non si sarebbero messi a correre in mezzo alla strada, uscì nel sole tiepido di maggio. La grigia e triste strada di fronte alla stazione era quasi deserta, e Harry non ci mise molto ad individuare, nel parcheggio semivuoto, la macchina azzurra di Dudley. Imponendosi di mantenere in viso un'espressione serena, si guardò attorno fino a quando non vide la grossa e un po' esitante figura di suo cugino camminare verso di lui, stringendo premurosamente la mano della bimba che gli trotterellava al fianco.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicino da potergli rivolgere un saluto vagamente imbarazzato, Harry si rese conto che la fronte di Dudley era imperlata di sudore più di quanto il clima mite di quella serena giornata avrebbe potuto giustificare. Harry si accorse che Albus stava studiando Dudley con malcelata - e non del tutto educata - curiosità, mentre l'attenzione di Lily era tutta per la bambina che li fissava coi grandi occhi scuri spalancati, stringendosi ancora di più alla mano di suo papà.  
“Ehm... ciao, Harry. Siete arrivati puntuali.”  
Il sorriso impacciato sul viso di Dudley fece capire a Harry che era arrivato il momento di cercare di rompere un po' il ghiaccio, se non voleva che quella giornata si trasformasse in una situazione spiacevole anche per i suoi figli.  
“Ciao, Dudley. Ti presento i miei figli, loro sono Lily e Albus. Ragazzi, lui è mio cugino Dudley”  
Lily e Albus salutarono in coro, senza mai smettere di fissare avidamente i due nuovi arrivati.  
Dudley, dal canto suo, si limitò a sorridere, e poi cercò di spingere in avanti la bambina che, invece, sembrava ben decisa a infilarsi dietro le sue gambe per nascondersi.  
“E lei è mia figlia Rachel.”  
Quando aveva provato ad immaginarsi Rachel, Harry si era figurato una bimba rosea e tonda, con buffi codini biondi e gli stessi occhi piccoli e chiari di Dudley. Una parte remota di lui aveva anche temuto che, oltre alla magia, Rachel avesse ereditato qualche altra cosa dalla sorella di sua nonna. Harry non era sicuro di essere pronto ad affrontare i suoi stessi occhi riflessi nel viso della figlia di Dudley Dursley.  
Non avrebbe potuto costruirsi un'immagine più sbagliata di Rachel Dursley.  
Rachel era uno scricciolino dalle gambette magre e nodose, avvolta in un vestito chiaro che faceva risaltare ancora di più la sua pelle scura. Sentendosi addosso gli occhi di tutti quegli sconosciuti, la bimba si ritrasse ancora di più. Harry, allora, si chinò di fronte a lei, accovacciandosi a terra e cercando di sorridere gentilmente.  
“Ciao, Rachel. Sono proprio contento di conoscerti, perché il tuo papà mi ha parlato tanto di te.”  
La bimba sembrò incuriosita da queste parole, e sollevò appena lo sguardo per osservare brevemente Harry con i suoi grandi occhi scuri, scostandosi dal viso una ciocca ribelle di ricci neri e fittissimi, sfuggiti dalle due vistose mollette gialle che aveva in testa.  
“Adesso che li abbiamo trovati possiamo andare a mangiare? Io sto _morendo_ di fame!”  
Per sottolineare la gravità della situazione, Albus si stava addirittura tenendo le mani premute sullo stomaco.  
“Secondo me vuoi solo la torta. Scommetto che non finirai nemmeno le verdure!” si intromise Lily, sbuffando appena.  
“Sì invece, se ci sono le patatine fritte!”  
“Le patatine non sono verdure” sentenziò Lily, la testa piegata di lato in un'espressione di superiorità buffissima.  
“Sì che sono verdure, la nonna le ha nell'orto!”  
“E invece non sono verdure, soprattutto fritte!” si intestardì Lily, incrociando le braccia al petto in una posa che la rendeva particolarmente somigliante a una piccola Ginny sull'orlo di perdere la pazienza.  
“E cosa sono allora, se non sono verdure?” incalzò Albus, offeso. Il viso di Lily, a questa domanda a cui chiaramente non sapeva rispondere, divenne rosso quasi come i suoi capelli, fino a quando la bambina, stizzita, esclamò:  
“Comunque non sono verdure. Me lo ha detto Teddy!” e con questo, Harry lo sapeva, la conversazione poteva considerarsi conclusa. L'opinione di Teddy era considerata alla stregua della voce della verità, per i suoi figli, e ogni discussione cessava improvvisamente di avere senso, una volta che lui aveva espresso il suo parere. Poco importava che Lily avesse imparato a inventarsi fantomatiche conversazioni secondo le quali Teddy sosteneva ogni sua idea: era solo un caso che, questa volta, avesse ragione.  
Rachel, che aveva seguito il battibecco in silenzio, si lasciò andare ad una risatina, mostrando così un sorriso a cui mancava un incisivo. Dimenticando subito la discussione che l'aveva appena vista impegnata con il fratello, Lily si aprì in un ampio sorriso, spiegando a Rachel che lei aveva perso il suo ultimo dente da latte proprio durante il pranzo di Natale. Senza la minima esitazione, spalancò la bocca per mostrare il dente che era cresciuto al suo posto - Harry dovette sforzarsi di non pensare a tutti i germi che quel ditino doveva avere raccolto durante il viaggio in treno - e Albus intervenne per spiegare come funzionasse la caduta dei denti da latte.  
Improvvisamente, Harry fu eternamente grato a sé stesso di aver preso la decisione di portare i suoi figli con sé. Potevano essere dei bambini fin troppo entusiasti e difficili da contenere, ma erano anche bambini sereni, abituati a stare in compagnia di altre persone e molto socievoli, e per loro era molto difficile lasciare che qualcuno si estraniasse dai loro giochi e dalle loro conversazioni.  
Scambiandosi un'occhiata con un Dudley un po' esitante, Harry si ritrovò a sorridere, e ad accogliere con una scrollata di spalle la proposta del cugino di raggiungere la sua auto.  
Quando finalmente i bambini furono stipati sul sedile posteriore, per un attimo Harry temette che Lily potesse farsi sfuggire qualche commento inopportuno sull'automobile di Dudley: l'unica altra automobile su cui la bambina avesse mai messo piede era quella che Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione avevano regalato ad Arthur per il suo sessantacinquesimo compleanno, un'auto in grado di ospitare comodamente una decina di persone, e dotata di un interessante pulsante capace di trasformare magicamente in verde ogni semaforo incontrato sulla sua strada. A quanto pareva, però, le sue infinite raccomandazioni su cosa dire e cosa non dire ad un babbano stavano funzionando. Era pur vero che, prima o poi, Rachel doveva essere messa a conoscenza della realtà, ma Harry non era ancora sicuro di quale fosse il modo migliore di procedere, a questo proposito. Forse la cosa migliore sarebbe stata darsi un po' di tempo, e lasciare che Rachel lo conoscesse un po' meglio, imparando a fidarsi di lui.  
  
Le preghiere di Albus vennero presto esaudite quando Dudley posteggiò l'auto davanti ad un ristorantino piccolo ma dall'aria accogliente, situato in una stradina acciottolata e piena di fiori ad ogni finestra. In quei pochi minuti di viaggio, i bambini erano stati piuttosto tranquilli e silenziosi, ma Harry, sbirciando dallo specchietto retrovisore, aveva notato più di una volta Lily rivolgere a Rachel dei sorrisi pieni di incoraggiamento.  
Quando si accomodarono finalmente a tavola, ci fu il consueto trambusto per decidere che cosa ordinare - Albus avrebbe voluto farsi portare una fetta di torta di mele insieme al pollo, e Harry ebbe bisogno di gran parte delle sue doti diplomatiche per convincere il bambino che avrebbe fatto meglio a ordinare una cosa alla volta - ma, alla fine, ogni cosa fu sistemata.  
“Papà, mentre aspettiamo il mangiare possiamo andare a vedere i pesci?”  
All'ingresso del ristorante, infatti, avevano scorto un grande acquario pieno di pesci colorati. Harry decise di accontentare la richiesta di Lily, sperando di avere così l'occasione di scambiare qualche parola tranquilla con Dudley, e la bambina corse via prima ancora che lui avesse finito di parlare.  
“Albus, vai con tua sorella, per favore. Conoscendola, potrebbe _accidentalmente_ cadere in quell'acquario.”  
Albus, che da quando Jamie era partito per Hogwarts aveva preso molto seriamente il suo ruolo di fratello maggiore, si alzò di scatto, annuendo serio e tenendo le spalle ben dritte, per poi arrestarsi dopo qualche passo.  
“Tu non vuoi venire a vedere i pesci, Rachel?”  
La bambina, che da quando aveva incontrato i suoi cugini aveva a malapena spiccicato parola, si girò di scatto verso suo padre, fissandolo con aria interrogativa. Dudley, allora, le mormorò qualche parola incoraggiante, ma fu solo con qualche esitazione che la bimba scese dalla sua sedia e seguì Albus.  
Dudley, senza staccare gli occhi dalle figure dei tre bambini intenti a osservare i pesci colorati, sospirò profondamente.  
“Te lo avevo detto, che è una bambina un po' riservata...”  
“Dalle tempo. Conosce Lily e Albus da dieci minuti, e mi rendo conto che i miei figli possano essere fin troppo esuberanti, qualche volta...”  
Dudley annuì, fissando finalmente Harry negli occhi:  
“Grazie per essere venuto, Harry...”  
Harry, che non aveva la minima intenzione di farsi trascinare sul versante più imbarazzante della conversazione quando era ancora a stomaco vuoto, si affrettò a versare due bicchieri d'acqua dalla caraffa che un cameriere giovane e dall'aria incerta aveva portato loro, e disse:  
“Figurati. Ormai lo avevo promesso ai bambini. Che cosa hai detto di me a tua figlia?”  
Dudley si strinse nelle spalle, pensieroso.  
“Non molto, in realtà. Solo che sei un cugino che non vedevo da tanti anni, e che mi avrebbe fatto piacere se lei ti avesse conosciuto.”  
Seguì un lungo attimo di silenzio carico di imbarazzo, che alla fine Harry si risolse a spezzare lanciando un'altra occhiata ai bambini, tutti intenti a seguire con il dito il percorso di qualche pesce sulla superficie dell'acquario.  
“Però avevi ragione, mi sa che Rachel assomiglia tutta a sua mamma.”  
Dudley si limitò a sollevare le spalle, con aria rassegnata e un sorriso malinconico.  
“Già... è proprio la fotocopia di Norah.”  
Di nuovo, Harry fu tentato di chiedere di più sulla ex moglie di Dudley, ma poi si trattenne, comprendendo che sarebbe stata una domanda indiscreta e inopportuna.  
  
Il pranzo, grazie ai bambini, iniziò finalmente a scivolare via con una naturalezza che Harry aveva temuto non avrebbero mai trovato: Lily, in particolare, sembrava provare un intenso interesse per la cuginetta appena conosciuta, e aveva subissato la piccola Rachel di domande. La bambina, dal canto suo, notando che quegli improvvisi visitatori erano sì un po' irruenti, ma fondamentalmente molto bendisposti nei suoi confronti e animati da una voglia di conoscerla sincera, aveva cominciato a lasciarsi un po' andare. Harry e Dudley si erano ritrovati semplicemente a seguire il flusso della conversazione dettata dai bambini, senza doversi sforzare per cercare di non farsi sopraffare dall'imbarazzo o dai vecchi ricordi.  
Prima ancora che Harry potesse rendersene conto, Albus aveva terminato con soddisfazione anche la mezza fetta di torta che Rachel non era riuscita a finire, e quello strano gruppetto non molto bene assortito si era ritrovato a passeggiare nel piccolo parco della città, in cerca di una panchina in ombra.  
Il parco era piuttosto silenzioso e tranquillo, tenendo conto del fatto che quella era una delle prime domeniche davvero estive della stagione: c'era qualche famigliola con i bambini intenta a passeggiare qua e là, e c'erano un gruppetto di ragazzine che ridevano a voce troppo alta e si chiamavano per nome almeno una volta al minuto, ma, tutto sommato, l'ambiente era accogliente, e offriva molta discrezione.  
Harry e Dudley si sedettero su una panchina dalla quale potevano osservare in tutta tranquillità l'ampio spiazzo erboso su cui i bambini stavano giocando. Non era ben chiaro quale fosse il gioco, ma era evidente che a dirigere ogni cosa fosse Lily.  
“Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di portare anche i tuoi figli. Nel fine settimana Rachel sta quasi sempre con me, e anche se io ci provo a farle fare sempre cose diverse, il più delle volte ci ritroviamo ad essere soli, io e lei... ecco, sono contento di vederla giocare con altri bambini.”  
Di nuovo, Harry si ritrovò a fare i conti con la pietà che provava per quel cugino che sempre aveva detestato: l'immagine di quell'omone un po' goffo e tutto solo intento a cercare di intrattenere al meglio la sua bimba era qualcosa che stringeva il cuore.  
Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aggiungere qualcosa, ma non sapeva che cosa dire. Dudley lo aveva stupito così tanto, da quando si era fatto trovare legato come un salame in sala interrogatori, che ora Harry non sapeva più come approcciarsi a quel cugino che credeva di detestare.  
Alla fine, si schiarì meccanicamente la gola, e fingendo un tono allegro e spensierato, disse:  
“In questi giorni ho parlato spesso con una mia carissima amica, anche lei nata in una famiglia non magica, e ho anche scritto ad un amico che ora insegna ad Hogwarts, per cercare di capire quale potrebbe essere l'approccio migliore per spiegare tutto a Rachel.”  
Mentre ripensava alle lunghe conversazioni che aveva avuto con Hermione e allo scambio di lettere con Neville, Harry notò il viso arrossato di Dudley farsi improvvisamente pallido, mentre l'uomo si irrigidiva un po' al suo fianco, facendosi improvvisamente serio.  
“Ok. Dimmi che cosa devo fare.”  
Ad Harry venne quasi da ridere: Dudley aveva la stessa espressione di un bambino posto davanti alla condizione di terminare tutti i broccoli che aveva nel piatto, se voleva mettere le mani sul budino al cioccolato. Era rassegnato, disgustato e determinato al tempo stesso.  
“Be', non so, di preciso. Rachel in effetti è abbastanza piccola, e questo, da un lato, sarebbe un bene, perché non avrebbe troppe difficoltà a crederci. Ma è anche vero che potrebbe spaventarsi, o raccontare ai suoi compagni di scuola qualcosa, e questa non sarebbe la mossa migliore.”  
Dudley annuì vigorosamente, mordendosi un labbro e non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dai bambini, che, chissà dove, avevano trovato una palla arancione, e ora stavano giocando a lanciarla a turno per aria.  
“Probabilmente, l'unica cosa che tu ora potresti fare sarebbe assecondarla: quando la vedi fare qualche magia accidentale, non limitarti a rassicurarla e a cercare di distrarla, ma falle capire che ti sei reso conto di quello che è successo, e che la cosa non ti ha turbato per niente.”  
Questa volta, Dudley si voltò a fissare i suoi piccoli occhi spaesati in quelli di Harry:  
“E se mi dovesse fare delle domande? Cosa dovrei risponderle, se mi chiedesse che cosa sono quelle cose che lei fa succedere?”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, pensieroso. Si trattava in effetti di una situazione un po' delicata, ma, in fondo, erano tanti i bambini che nascevano in famiglie babbane e che dovevano aspettare il loro undicesimo compleanno per avere delle risposte a tutte le loro domande. Rachel si trovava comunque in una posizione un po' più fortunata rispetto a loro, perché il suo papà, per quanto spaventato, non era colto completamente alla sprovvista da quelle domande.  
“Non mentirle apertamente. Spiegale che ci sono delle persone che hanno dei talenti particolari, e rassicurala sul fatto che sia del tutto normale, per qualcuno, fare quello che fa lei. La cosa migliore sarebbe che lei imparasse a fidarsi della sua magia, senza averne paura, e che le sue domande fossero mosse solo da pura curiosità. A quel punto, potresti iniziare a rispondere alle sue domande in maniera più specifica.”  
Dudley, che nel frattempo si era fatto di nuovo paonazzo, annuì vigorosamente, grattandosi una guancia.  
“Ok. Un po' come quando ti chiedono come nascono i bambini, no? Non bisogna raccontare tutto nei minimi dettagli, ma nemmeno inventare palle clamorose, ma cercare di fare in modo che la loro sia solo sanissima curiosità.”  
Harry era un po' spiazzato da quel paragone, ma dovette convenire che, in qualche modo, la cosa aveva senso. Non aveva idea del perché Dudley avesse preso a parlare come un manuale di psicologia infantile per genitori alle prime armi, ma dovette ammettere che l'idea di suo cugino alle prese con un libro di autoaiuto per giovani mamme era piuttosto divertente.  
“Ecco, immagino di sì. Quello in imbarazzo devi essere tu, non lei, e lei non se ne deve accorgere...”  
Di nuovo, Harry si ritrovò a provare un po' di pena per Dudley: lo aspettavano momenti difficili, conversazioni che non avrebbe voluto affrontare e risposte complicate, ma era anche evidente che suo cugino, nonostante tutte le sue paure, non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro.  
  
Il pomeriggio trascorse fra i giochi dei bambini e le domande esasperate di Dudley: l'uomo, infatti, sembrava deciso a strappare a Harry ogni brandello di conoscenza possibile sul mondo della magia, e lo faceva utilizzando perifrasi buffissime ed espressioni scioccate. Quando scoprì che agli studenti di Hogwarts non era permesso portare a scuola un telefono cellulare, quasi cadde dalla panchina.  
“Be', non è che non hanno il permesso di portarlo, più che altro sarebbe del tutto inutile: lì non c'è l'elettricità. E in ogni caso, la magia è troppa, qualsiasi dispositivo elettronico impazzirebbe...”  
Dudley allentò i primi due bottoni del colletto della camicia, borbottando fra sé e sé qualcosa che a Harry sembrò ricordare vagamente un “...ah,non voglio una figlia Amish, per l'amor del cielo!”  
In quel momento, però, venne il grido di trionfo di Albus:  
“Ho vinto! La mia palla è arrivata fino al secondo ramo, quindi ho vinto!”  
I bambini, a quanto pareva, stavano facendo a gara per scoprire chi sarebbe riuscito a lanciare quella palla arancione più in alto. Non che fosse molto corretto mettere a paragone un ragazzino robusto come Albus con due bambine tanto più piccole, ma Harry non dubitava che Lily avrebbe trovato il modo per distrarre suo fratello e fargli compiere qualche sciocchezza.  
Improvvisamente, Harry fu colto da una specie di ispirazione. Senza fermarsi a riflettere nemmeno un istante, decise di seguire l'istinto del momento, che gli diceva di balzare in piedi e fare un cenno a Dudley, intimandogli di seguirlo e di avvicinarsi ai bambini.  
Per un po', rimase a guardare Lily e Rachel scagliare con tutte le loro forze la palla sopra la loro testa, ridendo e cercando di calcolare a occhio quanti fossero i metri coperti dal loro lancio.  
“Avete visto che brave che siamo?”esclamò Lily, sorridendo raggiante all'indirizzo di Harry e Dudley. Harry, allora, decise di cogliere al volo l'opportunità offertagli da Lily, si chinò di fianco alla sua bambina, e, guardandola attentamente negli occhi, mormorò piano:  
“Siete davvero brave, ma io scommetto che tu sapresti lanciarla molto più in alto. Perché non ci provi?”  
Lily lo guardò confusa, sollevando le sue sottili sopracciglia ramate. Aggrottando la fronte, la bambina scagliò di nuovo la palla per aria, senza ottenere differenze significative rispetto ai precedenti lanci. Quando Lily si voltò di nuovo verso suo padre con una buffa espressione interrogativa in viso, Harry le sorrise, e aggiunse lentamente, con fare allusivo:  
“Io proverei a lanciarla ancora un po' più in alto. Proprio come quando aiuti Teddy per allenare Jamie...”  
Il visetto di Lily si fece dapprima più confuso, ma ben presto la piccola si illuminò tutta di un'espressione incredula ed entusiasta.  
Quante volte Harry aveva sentito Lily bisticciare con i suoi fratelli, che non volevano giocasse a Quidditch con loro solo perché era troppo piccola... Teddy, che sulla scopa non era mai stato particolarmente a suo agio, e che di solito preferiva fare l'arbitro nelle partite di famiglia, aveva risolto la cosa proponendo a Lily di fargli da assistente per allenare Jamie: dal momento che vivevano fin troppo vicini ad un quartiere babbano, utilizzare pluffa e boccino d'oro era fuori discussione, e così avevano deciso che Lily avrebbe lanciato per aria delle palline da ping-pong. Ben presto Lily aveva imparato ad aiutarsi nei suoi lanci con qualche sprazzo di magia, rendendo così a Jamie il compito ben più difficile.  
Harry era stato molto attento ad insegnare ai suoi figli a fare attenzione a controllare la propria magia in presenza di babbani, ma sapeva benissimo che difficilmente Lily sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi davanti ad un invito così esplicito.  
La bambina, infatti, prese in mano la palla arancione, chiuse gli occhi e poi lanciò in aria la piccola sfera colorata. La palla prese a salire lentamente nel cielo: un metro, due metri, ed eccola oltre le cime degli alberi. Cinque metri, dieci metri. La piccola sfera arancione era solo un puntino nel cielo, quando Albus, con voce strozzata, bisbigliò, cercando - e fallendo miseramente - di non farsi sentire da Rachel e Dudley:  
“Lily, no! Cosa stai facendo?”  
Harry, però, rassicurò suo figlio: era tutto perfettamete sotto controllo. Nessuno stava prestando attenzione a loro, a parte Dudley e Rachel. Dudley aveva seguito con espressione ebete la traiettoria del lancio di Lily, per poi rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione a sua figlia: Rachel guardava a bocca aperta Lily, animata da un interesse tutto nuovo. C'era una luce diversa, ora, negli occhioni scuri della bambina: c'era curiosità, attenzione, attrazione, e, forse, speranza.  
Quando la palla arancione cominciò la sua traiettoria discendente, lo fece con una lentezza estrema, atterrando esattamente fra le mani tese di Lily, che nel frattempo non si era mossa di un millimetro. Lily si voltò a guardare il suo pubblico, improvvisamente incerta. Solo quando Harry le sorrise, strizzandole appena l'occhio, e le fece i complimenti, si aprì in un ampio sorriso.  
Harry, delicatamente, prese la palla dalle mani di sua figlia, e la porse a Rachel: la bambina non aveva ancora detto una parola, ma non aveva mai smesso di fissare Lily con estrema attenzione. Accovacciandosi di fronte a lei, Harry domandò piano:  
“Hai voglia di riprovare? Secondo me anche tu puoi essere brava quanto Lily.”  
Improvvisamente, sul viso della bambina si dipinse un'espressione un po' spaventata: Rachel indietreggiò, allontanandosi da Harry, e si voltò a cercare lo sguardo di Dudley. Dudley, dal canto suo, aveva il collo piuttosto arrossato, e a Harry parve di vederlo sospirare, prima di affondare una mano nei ricci indomiti della piccola.  
“Anche io credo che tu possa essere brava quanto Lily, tesoro. Ti va di farmi vedere come sei brava?”  
L'uomo le sorrise, incoraggiante, e solo allora la bambina si decise a lanciare per aria quella palla. Che salì, salì e disegnò un ampio arco nel cielo, sollevandosi sopra le cime degli alberi e continuando la sua corsa. Quando la palla fu solo un minuscolo puntino nel cielo, finalmente cominciò a discendere, con la stessa lentezza con la quale l'aveva fatta cadere Lily. Rachel, però, non la diresse nelle sue mani: mordendosi il labbro, diresse lentamente e con un'espressione un po' incerta la palla verso Lily. Albus fissava la cugina con gli occhi spalancati: era proprio il ritratto della diplomazia. Lily, invece, dopo un attimo di iniziale sorpresa, si limitò ad afferrare al volo la palla, rivolgendo un sorriso entusiasta a Rachel.  
La bimba, davanti al sorriso di Lily, si lasciò finalmente andare, e scoppiò in una risata sincera e piena di gioia.  
“Sei davvero stata bravissima, amore mio...” mormorò Dudley, posando un bacio leggero sulla fronte di Rachel, prima di lasciare la sua bambina correre con un entusiasmo tutto nuovo verso la cuginetta.  
  
Quando un leggero vento fresco aveva inziato a spazzare il prato, portando con sé minacciosi nuvoloni scuri, Harry aveva pensato di farsi riaccompagnare verso la stazione. Rachel però aveva implorato che si fermassero ancora un po', Lily si era unita alle preghiere della cugina, e Albus aveva annuito vigorosamente, e così, con un po' di incertezza, Harry si era ritrovato ad accettare la proposta di Dudley di recarsi a casa sua.  
La casa di Dudely era un appartamento minuscolo situato al secondo piano di una palazzina di recente costruzione, e al suo interno vi regnava una confusione che sicuramente avrebbe fatto prendere un colpo a zia Petunia. C'erano giocattoli ovunque, mobili male assortiti, e le pareti erano tappezzate di disegni dai tratti incerti e dai colori sgargianti. Eppure, nonostante la confusione, Harry trovava quel posto accogliente.  
I bambini presto si impossessarono del salotto, improvvisando costruzioni che sfidavano la forza di gravità (letteralmente, sospettava Harry) con i mattoncini colorati di Rachel. Questa volta era Albus a dirigere i lavori, in qualità di cugino maggiore. Harry e Dudley, dal canto loro, si limitarono a sedere nella minuscola cucina - Harry si chiedeva come un omone com Dudley riuscisse a muoversi in quegli spazi ristretti senza distruggere ogni cosa - sorseggiando del té da due tazze spaiate (quella di Dudley era rosa e decorata dal disegno di una ragazza dalla lunga treccia bionda, sormontata dalla scritta “Frozen”). Dalla loro posizione, potevano osservare i bambini giocare, senza però disturbarli.  
Sembrava che Dudley stesse cercando l'occasione per dire qualcosa di serio, ma ogni volta che apriva la bocca, sembrava cambiare idea, limitandosi a fare qualche commento del tutto privo di importanza; Harry, dal canto suo, non era molto ansioso di affrontare un'altra conversazione seria: nonostante tutto, quella era stata una giornata estenuante, e sentiva di aver bisogno di riflettere da solo per metabolizzare i sentimenti che provava nei confronti di Dudley e di Rachel.  
  
Quando ormai Harry si era quasi deciso ad andare in salotto per convincere i suoi figli a togliere il disturbo - niente treno, per il ritorno: non aveva le forze di affrontare un viaggio così lungo, e probabilmente non le avevano più nemmeno Lily e Albus, dunque sarebbe stato più saggio sfidare lo stomaco delicato di Lily e arrangiarsi con una Materializzazione Congiunta - il suono acuto del citofono interruppe ogni sua considerazione.  
Dudley gettò un'occhiata un po' triste al grosso orologio di plastica rossa appeso sopra il lavello, si scusò con Harry e andò verso la porta.  
Ben presto Harry udì il mormorio sommesso di una voce femminile, che si scusava con Dudley per essere arrivata un po' in anticipo, parlando del compleanno di una certa nonna Deliah. Dal punto in cui si trovava, Harry vide una giovane donna seguire Dudley in salotto: era una donna piccina, la sua testa di capelli riccissimi arrivava a malapena alla spalla di Dudley. Il suo viso, la cui pelle scura era illuminata da due grandi occhi dall'espressione gentile, si aprì in un sorriso raggiante quando vide Rachel. Harry non ebbe bisogno guardare Rachel correre fra le braccia della donna chiamandola “mamma”, per capire chi fosse quella donna: Norah e sua figlia si somigliavano quanto Jamie somigliava a Harry.  
Rachel prese per mano sua madre, presentandole Lily e Albus, e Harry rimase per un po' in silenzio a osservare quella donna chiacchierare con sincero interesse assieme ai tre bambini.  
Dudley, nel frattempo, era rimasto fermo a qualche passo di distanza, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi e una strana espressione piena di tristezza a incupirgli il viso.  
A quel punto, Harry decise di lasciare la cucina, facendo il suo ingresso in salotto. Dudley si affrettò a nascondere la sua tristezza dietro un sorriso che non riusciva a raggiungere i suoi occhi, presentando Harry a Norah.  
Quando la donna si voltò verso di lui, Harry rimase interdetto. Accadde tutto così velocemente che per un po' Harry si domandò se non fosse impazzito, e non si fosse immaginato tutto. Gli occhi gentili e luminosi di Norah si spalancarono, riempiendosi di stupore e di qualcosa di simile alla paura, mentre la sua bocca si irrigidiva in un moto di sorpresa.  
La donna si riprese subito, sorridendo un po' impacciata e afferrando la mano che Harry le aveva teso con un gesto rapido, quasi avesse paura di prendere una scossa. Presto voltò la schiena a Harry, aiutando Rachel ad allacciarsi le stringhe delle scarpe e mormorando di nuovo qualche parola di scuse per essere arrivata in anticipo. Disse che le dispiaceva portare via Rachel dai suoi nuovi amici, ma aveva proprio fretta.  
Mentre Rachel si lasciava sollevare fra le braccia di Dudley, che la strinse a sé un un lungo abbraccio, prima di riconsegnarla a sua madre assieme ad uno zainetto raffigurante la stessa ragazza della tazza, Harry ebbe la curiosa sensazione che Norah avesse continuato a lanciargli delle occhiate che lui proprio non riusciva ad identificare.  
Se l'avesse raccontato a Ginny, sicuramente sua moglie avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo, affermando che tutti quei paparazzi che non smettevano di scrivere di lui almeno una volta ogni due mesi gli avevano definitivamente fritto il cervello.  
Eppure, Harry sarebbe stato disposto a giurare che, mentre Norah teneva la mano di Rachel e salutava con un cenno distratto Dudley e i piccoli Potter, gli occhi della donna fossero corsi a cercare la cicatrice sulla fronte del Bambino Che Era Sopravvissuto.  
  
 _Note:_  
Percy e Audrey hanno un telefono perché, nel mio personale headcanon di cui non avrò mai tempo di scrivere, Audrey è una babbana. La ragazza che lavorava nella cartoleria di Ottery St. Catchpole a cui Fred e George facevano il filo, per essere precisi. Non che sia un elemento rilevante, ma mi sembrava importante specificarlo.  
Non ho idea se in Inghilterra abbiano la nostra stessa terribile abitudine di piazzare acquari in ogni ristorante (mi auguro di no, e mi auguro di non essere l'unica pazza che prova un brivido di atavico terrore ogni volta che vede qualcosa fluttuare in acqua XD), ma mi serviva una scusa per allontanare un attimo i bambini da tavola e dare loro l'opportunità di iniziare a conoscersi.  
Ho scritto questo capitolo a spizzichi e bocconi, ed è una cosa che detesto fare. Di solito, preferisco aspettare di avere una manciata di ore libere, sedermi al pc con calma e buttare giù almeno la prima bozza tutta di fila, ma purtroppo è iniziato il periodo campale senza giorni di riposo, e questo è il massimo che riesca a fare. So che ci sono molte parti che avrebbero avuto bisogno di una rifinitura un po' più precisa, ma non ho proprio le energie per farlo.  
Avrei voluto dedicare un po' più di attenzione alla descrizione di Rachel, ma non ci sono riuscita.  
Spero di riuscire a mantenere il ritmo di aggiornamento ogni due settimane, ma, di nuovo, non me la sento di promettere niente. Fatemi passare ottobre, e giuro che tornerò ad avere sia il tempo che la forza per dare la giusta attenzione a questa storia. Nel frattempo, come sempre nel mio caso, chi si ferma è perduto: cerco di non smettere di scrivere, o rischio di non ricominciare più.


	9. IX

La folla l'avrebbe ucciso, Dudley ne era sicuro. Orde di persone che sembravano pervase da uno spirito guerriero lo spingevano da ogni lato, sballottandolo in giro e impedendogli, paradossalmente, di procedere nella direzione verso cui tutti stavano arrancando. Trattenendo a stento un'imprecazione quando il tacco quadrato e tozzo di un'amabile vecchina dal sorriso da Banshee gli si conficcò nel collo del piede, Dudley cercò di fare un respiro profondo, colto dall'improvvisa voglia di iniziare a sgomitare in direzione della porta d'uscita. A che cosa diamine serviva essere alti un metro e ottantasette centimetri e pesare qualche decina di chili di troppo, se poi non si riusciva nemmeno a tenere testa ai ranghi serrati di genitori e nonni nella palestra di una scuola materna?  
Arrancando a fatica, Dudley riuscì a trovare un posto più o meno tranquillo nei pressi della pertica - che cosa ci facessero dei bambini di cinque anni con una pertica nella palestra della scuola, questo doveva ancora capirlo - e attese che la folla, lentamente, defluisse.  
Era stata una giornata estenuante: era andato a lavorare un'ora e mezza prima del previsto, e aveva saltato la pausa pranzo per poter avere il permesso di uscire in anticipo. Aveva affrontato con rassegnazione l'eterno traffico che circondava Londra, ed era arrivato davanti alla North Bridge House Prep School giusto in tempo per farsi soffiare l'ultimo parcheggio libero da una donna incapace di rispettare le precedenze, che gli aveva regalato un sorriso impertinente, sfoggiando il suo pancione degno della genitrice di quattro gemelli e aiutando tre bambini che non potevano avere più di quattro anni a scendere dall'auto. Dudley aveva digrignato i denti e stretto il volante della sua auto come se si fosse trattato del collo di qualcuno, ma si era rimangiato tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto gridare a quella donna: non era un gentiluomo, d'accordo, ma non aveva bisogno che qualcuno gli ricordasse che insultare una donna incinta accompagnata da una schiera di marmocchi non era il comportamento più decoroso che avrebbe potuto tenere.  
E così Dudley si era risolto a lasciare la macchina quattro isolati più in là, lasciando mezzo stipendio in monetine al parchimetro e ricominciando a trotterellare per le vie affollate del tranquillo quartiere, ignorando la leggera pioggerellina che ben presto lo ridusse ad un ammasso di vestiti umidi e capelli incollati alla fronte.  
La scuola di Rachel era gremita di genitori e parenti: sembrava che la maggior parte delle famiglie pensasse che, se non avessero portato almeno dodici parenti allo spettacolo di fine anno, i loro bambini sarebbero cresciuti con qualche trauma insuperabile.  
Quando era arrivato davanti alla porta della palestra, si sentiva già la vocina di un bambino raccontare qualcosa a proposito di un bosco e di una principessa. La recita era già iniziata, naturalmente. E naturalmente Dudley era arrivato in ritardo, nonostante gli straordinari al mattino e in pausa pranzo e la corsa in macchina che probabilmente gli avrebbe regalato qualche multa.  
L'inserviente che stazionava davanti alla porta d'ingresso gli lanciò un'occhiata infastidita, sibilando:  
“E' arrivato in ritardo, signore. Non possiamo farla entrare, disturberebbe lo spettacolo.”  
Dudley digrignò i denti: i genitori seduti nelle ultime file stavano chiacchierando a voce talmente alta che di certo non sarebbe stato il suo ingresso in punta di piedi a disturbare lo spettacolo.  
“Senta, sono in ritardo solo di dieci minuti. Ho guidato due ore per arrivare qui, non può lasciarmi fuori!”  
La donna, si avvolse un lungo ricciolo rosso attorno a un dito tozzo e dalle lunghe unghie laccate di verde, guardandolo con disapprovazione.  
“In realtà, è in ritardo di quasi venti minuti. E' uno zio, per caso?”  
Dudley le lanciò un'occhiata assassina: certo, ovviamente non poteva che essere uno zio bislacco, perché i genitori non devono guidare due ore per arrivare comunque in ritardo alla recita dei propri figli.  
“Sono il padre di una bambina dell'ultimo anno” mormorò, scostandosi dagli occhi un fastidioso ciuffo di capelli umidi.  
La donna risucchiò l'aria fra i denti con un brutto sibilo, prima di concedere, come se si trattasse di un favore del tutto personale:  
“E va bene, ma solo per questa volta. Se è fortunato, sua moglie le avrà tenuto un posto.”  
Dudley scivolò nella palestra gremita di genitori e parenti: non c'era più nemmeno una sedia libera. Ovviamente Norah non gli aveva tenuto nessun posto. Non che se lo aspettasse, comunque. Probabilmente Norah sarebbe stata troppo impegnata a tranquillizare Rachel, a fissare gli ultimi lustrini sul suo vestito di scena, ad aiutare il comitato dei genitori ad allestire il piccolo rinfresco del dopo spettacolo, il tutto mentre discuteva con le altre madri su come organizzare al meglio la prossima riunione per pianificare qualcher accolta fondi, o chissà cos'altro.  
Dudley si era limitato a piazzarsi in fondo alla sala - del resto, essere alti un metro e ottantasette centimetri poteva avere qualche utilità - e a osservare torvo lo spettacolo. I bambini si susseguivano sulla scena in un avvicendarsi senza capo né coda, ma a Dudley non importava particolarmente quella storia. Gli importava solo di seguire con gli occhi i movimenti di Rachel, che imitava un po' impacciata gli altri bambini, durante i cori muoveva la bocca senza emettere un suono, e cercava sempre di sgattaiolare nelle ultime file, anche se essendo tanto piccina il suo posto si sarebbe dovuto trovare fra le prime file.  
La settimana precedente, quando Dudley aveva riportato Rachel in città dopo una giornata passata all'acquario, lui e Norah avevano litigato. A bassa voce, lanciando continui sguardi alla stanza dove Rachel, ignara, stava giocando con la sua Barbie Sirenetta, ma avevano discusso a lungo e aspramente. Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso Londra, Rachel si era fatta via via più taciturna, e solo dopo una lunga serie di domande esitanti Dudley era riuscito a scoprire che la preoccupazione della piccola era tutta per quella stupida recita. La bambina gli aveva chiesto se fosse proprio necessario che lei ci andasse: a Natale le avevano affidato una piccola parte in cui avrebbe dovuto recitare una poesia, ma la sua paura era stata tanta che, in realtà, era rimasta cinque minuti ferma immobile, senza riuscire ad aprire bocca. Poi era scoppiata a piangere, e non c'era più stato verso di farla entrare in scena, nemmeno per fare gli inchini finali insieme ai suoi compagni.  
Dudley, ovviamente, avrebbe voluto assecondare sua figlia, e al diavolo quella stupida recita di fine anno. Norah, invece, insisteva che fosse importante per Rachel fare quell'esperienza insieme ai suoi compagni, perché doveva affrontare le sue paure e imparare a sopravvivere anche a situazioni che non le piacevano. Aveva insistito a dire che era passato tanto tempo da Natale, che le maestre avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro di inserimento, che avevano reso tutto un gioco, e che quindi Rachel avrebbe anche potuto divertirsi. Inutile dire che Norah, dall'alto della sua laurea in psicologia e della sua specializzazione in psicologia dell'età evolutiva, aveva schiacciato ogni sua obiezione, costringendolo a cedere, e a lasciare che Rachel si vestisse di lustrini e seguisse i suoi compagni su quel palcoscenico improvvisato nella palestra della scuola.  
Dudley, però, non aveva dimenticato le parole che Norah gli aveva sibilato, poco prima di soffocare la loro discussione in un sorriso, quando Rachel li aveva raggiunti in salotto:  
“Tu sei un orso, Dudley, e vorresti risolvere tutto come gli orsi! Rachel non è un cucciolo, non puoi pensare di spazzare via ogni ostacolo dalla sua vita a forza di unghiate... devi imparare ad affrontare i problemi assieme a lei, devi metterla nelle condizioni di affrontarli, non puoi pensare di proteggerla solo facendo la voce grossa e prendendo a pugni qualsiasi difficoltà le si parerà davanti.”  
Si era sentito ferito, Dudley. Perché, era vero, forse il suo primo istinto era davvero quello di una bestia: frapporsi fra la minaccia - qualsiasi minaccia - e Rachel, assorbire tutti i colpi e tenere la sua bambina sotto una campana di vetro e ovatta, affinché niente la potesse sfiorare. Eppure, Dudley lo sapeva che quella non era la soluzione ad ogni problema. Lo sapeva così bene che, alla fine, aveva deciso di gettarsi di petto nel mondo che più lo terrorizzava per aiutare Rachel a conoscersi e ad accettarsi per quello che era. E questo, a Norah, non lo avrebbe mai potuto spiegare. Non le avrebbe mai potuto spiegare che cosa aveva significato per lui affrontare le bacchette spiegate dei tizi in divisa che lo avevano arrestato, non poteva spiegarle che cosa aveva voluto dire, per lui, affrontare i ricordi della sua giovinezza, affrontare i suoi errori e cercare di scusarsi con Harry. Non le avrebbe mai potuto spiegare cosa aveva provato quando Rachel, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva fatto una magia in maniera del tutto consapevole, giocando a palla con sua cugina Lily, né avrebbe potuto dirle quanto coraggio gli era servito per sorridere ai suoi occhi turbati e complimentarsi con lei.  
Aveva sempre creduto che Norah fosse stata la prima persona al mondo con tanta pazienza da riuscire ad aspettare di vedere la parte migliore di lui emergere, e ne era rimasto convinto anche quando erano iniziate le discussioni e le incomprensioni. Se c'era qualcosa di buono, in lui, quel qualcosa era emerso assieme a Norah, e nessuna separazione avrebbe potuto cancellarlo. Ora, però, iniziava a pensare che la parte davvero migliore di lui fosse quella su cui stava lavorando, con le unghie e con i denti, in quel lungo percorso che lui e Rachel avevano appena iniziato. La parte migliore di lui era quella che aveva cercato Harry e quel mondo assurdo, quella che aveva cercato di scusarsi con suo cugino, quella che voleva imparare a conoscere ogni cosa del mondo di Rachel, e perché no, ad amarla, un giorno, perché tutto quello che riguardava la sua bambina non poteva essere poi così terribile.  
E di tutta la parte migliore di lui, Norah non avrebbe mai saputo niente.  
  
Quando finalmente la folla di parenti impazziti si diradò un pochino, portandosi via i pargoli festanti e chiassosi, Dudley riuscì a farsi strada attraverso genitori e bimbi fino alla base del palcoscenico, dove trovò Rachel, che ancora indossava le sue scintillanti ali da fatina sopra una salopette di jeans, ancorata saldamente alla mano di Norah.  
Norah era intenta a chiacchierare con un gruppetto di mamme di alcuni compagni di classe di Rachel, che stavano giocando a rincorrersi poco più in là. Come sempre, vedere dei bambini giocare mentre Rachel restava in disparte riempì il cuore di Dudley di amarezza.  
La prima ad accorgersi della sua presenza fu Norah, che gli regalò un sorriso tirato, mentre sussurrava qualcosa Rachel. La bimba si voltò con un sorriso raggiante, lasciò la mano di sua madre e si diresse con una corsa fra le braccia aperte di Dudley.  
“Papà! Pensavo che non eri venuto...”  
Sussurrò la bambina, senza smettere di sorridere.  
“Scherzi? Non mi sarei perso per niente al mondo la fatina più bella di tutta la North Bridge House. Ero proprio lì in fondo, ma ho visto tutto. Sei stata bravissima.”  
Dudley indicò con un cenno il posto da cui aveva seguito tutta la recita, e si beò nel sentire le manine di Rachel stringerlo forte a sé.  
La mezz'ora che seguì fu, per Dudley, una specie di incubo. Dovette sorbirsi le domande insinuanti e le occhiate curiose delle madri degli altri bambini, che sembravano voler scoprire tutto il possibile sull'ex marito di Norah Whitby, rappresentate dei genitori e membro attivo della collettività. Il tutto mentre Rachel se ne stava aggrappata alla sua mano, fermissima nel suo proposito di non giocare con i suoi compagni di classe che, dal canto loro, non sembravano particolarmente interessati a lei.  
Quando finalmente tutto questo supplizio di interazioni sociali terminò in grandi saluti e abbracci, Dudley si ritrovò a camminare per le strade ormai buie di Londra stringendo la mano di Rachel, che a sua volta teneva per mano Norah.  
Era ancora abbastanza presto, e comunque l'indomani mattina Rachel non sarebbe andata a scuola, e così lui e Norah decisero di assecondare le richieste della bambina, e di fare una pausa in una gelateria poco lontano.  
Seduto sul morbido divanetto di pelle chiara e osservando Rachel affondare con soddisfazione il suo cucchiaio nel gelato al cioccolato e in quello al pistacchio, Dudley si ritrovò a sorridere: la bambina mangiava il gelato esattamente come faceva lui, riempiendo il cucchiaio equamente con entrambi i gusti ad ogni cucchiaiata. _I sapori sono più buoni se si mischiano!,_ ripeteva sempre lui, strappando un brivido fintamente disgustato a Norah.  
Rachel mangiava, e intanto chiacchierava, e Norah cercava di nascondere la tensione negli occhi dietro un sorriso gentile per la bambina.  
Era successo qualcosa, questo era evidente. Da quando si erano separati, lui e Norah avevano avuto un rapporto da manuale: erano quasi sempre d'accordo su tutto, nell'educazione di Rachel; avevano trovato un ottimo equilibrio nella divisione del tempo da passare con la bambina, collaboravano, non si accapigliavano mai e riuscivano a trascorrere comunque del tempo tutti e tre insieme, con grande gioia di Rachel. Con un sospiro, Dudley si era reso conto che probabilmente erano andati più d'accordo da separati che durante i tre anni in cui era durato il loro matrimonio. Eppure, nelle ultime settimane qualcosa era cambiato. Norah era scostante e sempre irritabile, arrivava a riprendere Rachel all'orario stabilito e non si fermava nemmeno per scambiare qualche parola, scattava per niente e sembrava fare fatica a guardare Dudley negli occhi.  
Guardando la sua ex moglie passare premurosamente un tovagliolino sul baffo di pistacchio sulle labbra di Rachel, Dudley si ritrovò a chiedersi se per caso non avesse trovato qualcun altro. Dudley sapeva che sarebbe successo, prima o poi: Norah aveva trentuno anni, era una bella donna, ed era una persona meravigliosa. Sarebbe stato strano, al contrario, se non avesse trovato nessun altro con cui condividere gli anni futuri. Questo avrebbe spiegato la distanza della donna, e il suo essere restia a parlare troppo con Dudley: per quanto lui non avesse dubbi che Norah avrebbe gestito la cosa nel migliore dei modi, non permettendo che la sua nuova relazione turbasse Rachel, era anche inevitabile che un cambiamento simile si sarebbe ripercosso sulla vita di tutti loro.  
E questo avrebbe spiegato anche l'improvvisa nausea che costrinse Dudley a spostare lontano da sé la coppa ancora mezza piena di gelato all'amarena e alla menta. No, Dudley non era più il ragazzino egoista e viziato che era stato a quindici anni, ma non era ancora diventato così stoico e altruista da riuscire ad essere felice per Norah, immaginandola stretta tra le braccia di un altro uomo.  
  
Mezz'ora più tardi lasciarono la piccola gelateria, lasciandosi alle spalle tre coppe mezze piene di gelato semisciolto e una cameriera dall'aria arcigna, e si diressero verso l'auto di Dudley. La macchina di Norah era dal meccanico, e per Dudley era un piacere dare un passaggio alla donna e a Rachel.  
L'auto azzurra di Dudley si immerse con un borbottio sommesso nel traffico appena sopito della Londra notturna, e ben presto l'uomo si accorse che Rachel, abbracciata al suo delfino di peluches, era scivolata nel mondo dei sogni.  
Le luci tenui dei lampioni e dei locali illuminavano appena il profilo delicato del viso di Norah, che se ne stava immobile al suo fianco, guardando fuori dal finestrino con aria distaccata. Era bellissima, ma Dudley si costrinse a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla strada: non voleva sembrare un maniaco.  
La conversazione fra di loro procedette a tentoni, arroccandosi fra momenti di imbarazzo e di tensione sopita su temi sicuri: le vacanze che si stavano avvicinando. Dudley avrebbe tenuto Rachel per due settimane a fine luglio, portandola con sé una settimana in Spagna, e per il resto del tempo la piccola sarebbe stata con Norah, che quell'anno voleva per la prima volta portarla a Los Angeles, dove viveva parte della sua famiglia. Era un buon accordo: del resto, Dudley avrebbe dovuto lavorare per il resto dell'estate, dunque sarebbe stato difficile per lui passare più tempo con la bambina. E poi, Rachel era ormai abbastanza grande per affrontare un viaggio del genere e godersi ogni cosa dell'America: non vedeva l'ora di sentire tutti i racconti della piccola.  
Il viaggio proseguì in un silenzio carico di imbarazzo, durante il quale Dudley aveva cerato in ogni modo di trovare qualcosa da dire, ma temendo sempre di irritare Norah, o di annoiarla, o di fare la figura del cretino.  
Fu Norah, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalle luci della strada, a rompere quel silenzio, sussurrando, con una vocina sottile e vagamente venata di emozione:  
“Stai attento alla rotonda, qualcuno potrebbe prenderla al contrario.”  
A queste parole, Dudley ebbe un sussulto, e quasi rischiò di andare a sbattere contro l'auto davanti a lui.  
Improvvisamente, si ritrovò catapultato ad una mattinata di sei anni prima, quando stava correndo in auto per andare al lavoro, superando di gran lunga i limiti di velocità, e si era ritrovato all'improvviso su una rotonda, a fissare i fari di un'auto che correva verso di lui, contromano. Non aveva avuto il tempo di fare niente, c'era stato un botto immenso, e poi un dolore lancinante alla spalla, e aveva perso conoscenza.  
Si era risvegliato fissando un paio di grandi occhi scuri e sgranati, le lunghe ciglia imperlate di lacrime, mentre una voce spezzata dalla paura mormorava:  
“Non morire, per favore. Mia mamma mi ammazza, se uccido qualcuno con la sua macchina!”  
Dudley non era morto, ma si era solo lussato una spalla e incrinato una costola. E si era ritrovato a trattenere le lacrime miste ad una risata, mentre quella ragazzetta dall'aria terrorizzata ripeteva le sue scuse centinaia e centinaia di volte, ogni volta con la voce più acuta e rotta dal pianto. Oltre alla costola incrinata e alla spalla lussata, Dudley doveva anche aver preso una bella botta in testa, perché invece di inveire contro quella ragazza che aveva cercato di ammazzare lui ed era riuscita ad ammazzare la sua preziosa e amatissima automobile, come avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto tutte le rotelle al suo posto, Dudley si ritrovò a consolarla. Con frasi smozzicate e un po' burbere, forse, ma l'aveva rassicurata sul fatto che non sarebbe morto, e che poteva andare peggio, fino a quando non arrivarono polizia e ambulanza.  
Dudley rivide Norah Whitby una settimana dopo, per sbrigare le pratiche dell'assicurazione. La ragazza, che miracolosamente era scampata senza nemmeno un graffio a quel frontale che aveva accartocciato del tutto la vecchissima utilitaria di sua madre, si era presentata da lui con un enorme vassoio di biscotti al burro preparati da lei, un sorriso colpevole e l'ennesima valanga di scuse, mescolate questa volta alle imprecazioni contro gli inglesi tutti, che si ostinavano a guidare al contrario rispetto al resto del mondo.  
Fra un biscotto e l'altro, Dudley si ritrovò a sorridere a quella ragazza dall'aria contrita, ritrovandosi a pensare che, in fondo, davvero non era successo niente. Certo, avevano rischiato di morire solo perché Norah era appena tornata in Inghilterra dopo tanti anni passati in America, e si era distratta al momento di imboccare la rotonda, ma alla fine non si erano fatti nulla di grave, ed era inutile avercela con quello scricciolo di ragazza che si muoveva con gesti pieni di ansia.  
Norah era tornata a trovarlo anche la settimana successiva, questa volta con una torta di scuse al cioccolato, e quella dopo ancora, con una torta di mele la cui ricetta arrivava, secondo lei, direttamente dai peggiori _diner_ d'America.  
“Guarda che non sei obbligata a scusarti per il resto della tua vita, eh”, le aveva sussurrato una fresca mattina d'ottobre lui, mentre passeggiavano nel parco sotto il piccolo appartamento in cui abitava Dudley. Lei allora si era scostata una ciocca di ricci ribelli dal viso, aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva mormorato:  
“E' solo che sono contenta di averti quasi ammazzato, così ora ho una scusa per preparare tutti questi dolci senza rischiare di sentirmi una pazza, visto che a me i dolci nemmeno piacciono.”  
La luce dorata e frizzante di quel mattino autunnale scaldava Norah di riflessi dorati e pieni di vita, dando al suo viso gentile una morbidezza tutta nuova. Dudley aveva fissato a lungo i suoi grandi occhi scuri, temendo di sembrare un idiota ma non preoccupandosene minimamente.  
“Credo che sarei molto felice, se potessi mangiare i tuoi dolci per tutta la vita”, aveva risposto, e quando aveva sentito le labbra screpolate di Norah posarsi sulle sue, aveva creduto che il mondo fosse impazzito. Di certo il moto di rotazione della Terra doveva essere aumentato di colpo, perché tutto attorno a lui era più luminoso, più veloce, più vivido, più caldo e più bello.  
Da quel momento, per Dudley era stato come vivere uno strano sogno: niente aveva senso, la razionalità era scomparsa dai suoi giorni monotoni di impiegatuccio senza stimoli e senza interessi. Norah era entrata nella sua vita - letteralmente - di colpo, e l'aveva stravolta. Norah era luminosa, era piena di grazia, aveva una pazienza infinita, e sembrava che niente riuscisse a spaventarla, non per davvero. Quando Dudley era colto dai suoi malumori, quando si faceva rabbioso ed egoista, lei semplicemente incrociava le braccia al petto, sollevava un sopracciglio e lo osservava con aria sorpresa e vagamente divertita. E allora Dudley si sentiva più nudo e sciocco che mai, e desiderava solo cambiare e migliorare, affinché Norah non si dovesse mai vergognare di lui. Non aveva mai capito che cosa Norah avesse trovato di interessante in lui, ma sembrava che lei fosse capace di guardargli dentro e vedere quei minuscoli sprazzi di luce che ancora conservava, ed era determinata ad aggrapparvisi con le unghie e con i denti.  
La loro relazione era passata in un tempo brevissimo da una semplice frequentazione un po' impacciata a qualcosa di molto più serio, nonostante le eterne lamentele dei genitori di Dudley: loro non potevano credere che il loro bambino si fosse lasciato irretire a quel modo da una ragazzetta insignificante, una _psicologa fresca di laurea_ che ancora non aveva un lavoro vero, una donnetta carina ma del tutto dimenticabile, senza personalità, senza qualità, senza una famiglia presente alle spalle, con quell'orribile inflessione americana... una ragazza nera, per di più.  
Ma a Dudley non importava nulla della stupida opinione della sua famiglia: Norah era l'aria fresca di una stanza a cui erano state appena aperte le finestre, era la sua bussola in grado di ricordagli cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato, ed era la prima persona che fosse stata capace di farlo sentire felice. Quando, dopo appena cinque mesi di relazione, Norah si era precipitata da lui piangendo, spaventata, e gli aveva confidato che il suo ciclo, solitamente puntuale come un orologio svizzero, era in ritardo di ben due settimane, Dudley si era sentito mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Pallido come un cencio e terrorizzato, aveva accompagnato Norah a fare le analisi, ripensando a quella volta che erano stati così stupidi, ma così stupidi da farsi prendere dalla foga del momento, senza pensare a nient'altro, senza pensare alle conseguenze.  
E ora quelle conseguenze erano un valore stampato a chiare lettere nere sul foglio bianco delle analisi, e loro si sentivano come due adolescenti spaventati da qualcosa di così grande che non sapevano nemmeno da che parte guardare. L'unica loro certezza erano state le dita intrecciate che non avevano mai sciolto, e le lunghe notti passate abbracciati, senza dormire e senza parlare, come se la sola presenza dell'altro potesse bastare a chiarire ogni cosa.  
Otto mesi dopo Dudley piangeva, commosso, guardando Norah attraversare la navata avanzando piano verso di lui, il sorriso smagliante sopra l'abito bianco che evidenziava l'enorme curva del pancione dentro il quale Rachel si preparava a venire al mondo.  
Non lo sapeva, Dudley, come fossero passati da quei mesi di intensa felicità, di felicità così pura ed esasperata da sembrare essere stata presa in prestito dalla vita di qualcun altro, al lento logorarsi che li aveva allontanati irrimediabilmente, rendendoli i due estranei impacciati seduti uno accanto all'altra in quell'auto troppo azzurra.  
Non lo sapeva, nonostante se lo fosse chiesto ogni giorno, da quando avevano deciso che forse sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se loro due si fossero allontanati.  
L''unica cosa di cui Dudley era certo era che, nonostante tutto, Norah per lui sarebbe sempre rimasta quella dolce luce autunnale capace di rendere la sua vita piena di colore e di calore.  
  
 _Note:_  
Ok, questo capitolo, del tutto a sorpresa, è nato ieri sera, di getto, e lo sto pubblicando in pausa pranzo.   
Mi ero ripromessa di non pubblicare più cose scritte di getto, ma di lasciare sempre loro la possibilità di decantare un pochino, per poter avere un occhio minimamente più lucido sulle correzioni da apportare, ma, in questo caso, semplicemente non so quando avrò il tempo di sedermi con calma e riguardarlo, e così, per paura di fermarmi, vi lascio quello che sono riuscita a combinare.  
Forse non succede moltissimo in questo capitolo, ma avevo bisogno di tornare un po' nella testa di Dudley, e cominciare a farvi conoscere un po' meglio Norah. Norah Whitby.  
Lol.  
Perdonate eventuali errori e il finale un po' troncato lì, nel prossimo capitolo giuro che vi chiarirò qualche cosa in più sul rapporto fra Dudley e Norah .  
Piccolo dettaglio di cui vi fregherà il giusto: una mia amica ha davvero preso una rotonda contromano, in Inghilterra, e ha davvero fatto un incidente con un tizio. Nessuno si è fatto male, grazie al cielo, né ci sono stati matrimoni e figli, ma insomma, a distanza di anni la prendiamo ancora in giro, e mi sembrava giusto omaggiarla in qualche modo (lei non lo saprà mai, ma questo è un altro dettaglio). 


	10. X

“Si è addormentata”, sussurrò Norah, voltandosi a guardare la sagoma placida di Rachel abbracciata al suo delfino di peluches.  
Dudley annuì, spegnendo il motore dell'auto, e cercando di non sentirsi soltanto un estraneo, davanti alla porta d'ingresso di quella palazzina.  
“Amore, svegliati, siamo arrivate...” sussurrò la donna, allungando una mano per sfiorare il braccio della bambina. Per tutta risposta, Rachel si limitò a emettere un versetto pigro, voltandosi dall'altra parte. Dudley e Norah si scambiarono un'occhiata un po' rassegnata: Rachel era una dormigliona di prima categoria, e se decideva che era per lei arrivato il momento di dormire, niente avrebbe potuto farle cambiare idea. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Norah fece un profondo respiro, e, fissando seriamente Dudley negli occhi, disse:  
“Hai voglia di darmi una mano a portarla su?”  
Per un attimo, Dudley ebbe la curiosa sensazione che la donna avrebbe voluto dire anche qualche altra cosa, o per lo meno infondere un significato diverso a quella domanda, ma decise di non perdere troppo tempo a riflettere su cose che avrebbe sicuramente frainteso. Non era bravo ad interpretare i significati nascosti nei gesti della gente, e le parole di Norah lui le aveva fraintese fin troppe volte. Si limitò così a scendere dalla macchina e ad armeggiare con la cintura di sicurezza di Rachel. Fra uno sbuffo e l'altro, finalmente Dudley riuscì a sollevare la bambina ancora semi addormentata dall'auto, prendendola fra le braccia e seguendo lentamente Norah dentro la vecchia palazzina dove lei e la bambina abitavano.  
Dudley conosceva quella casa, era venuto spesso a prendere Rachel lì, qualche volta si era fermato anche a cena, per festeggiare un compleanno o qualche altra occasione speciale, ma non riusciva mai a togliersi dalla testa l'idea di essere solo un intruso, al pari del postino o dell'idraulico.  
Rachel e Norah abitavano in un bell'appartamentino al secondo piano, un appartamento ordinato e pieno di colore, proprio come lo era stato la casetta dove Rachel era nata ed aveva vissuto per tre anni assieme ai suoi genitori. Norah era così: con pochi gesti, sapeva lasciare la sua impronta gioiosa e inconfondibile in ogni luogo in cui soggiornasse più a lungo di una settimana.  
Norah fece strada a Dudley accendendo le luci, conducendo lui e la bambina fino alla cameretta di Rachel, una stanza piccola e piena di giocattoli e libri per bambini.  
“Forza, tesoro, a nanna!” mormorò Norah, cercando inutilmente di convincere la bambina assonnata a lasciare il suo nido fra le braccia di Dudley. Con un sospiro rassegnato, Norah si limitò a toglierle scarpe e calze mentre la bambina era ancora sospesa per aria, e poi ci fu una complicata danza fatta di sbuffi e aggiustamenti per riuscire a sfilarle anche la salopette. Dudley, che iniziava a non sentirsi più le braccia, si ritrovò a pensare a quando Rachel era piccina, e lui e Norah cercavano inutilmente di coordinarsi per cambiarla e prepararla nel minor tempo possibile. Di solito finivano col perdere ancora più tempo, e Norah allora, accaldata e spettinata, scoppiava a ridere, e rideva così tanto che quasi le venivano le lacrime agli occhi.  
Non c'erano risate sulle labbra di Norah quando Rachel si rifiutò di farsi infilare da lei la casacchina del suo pigiama rosso, stringendo il braccio di Dudley e biascicando qualcosa che poteva assomigliare ad un “No, voglio il papà!”.  
Con le labbra tese e un'espressione vagamente addolorata, Norah uscì piano dalla stanza, lasciando a Dudley il compito di finire di infilare la bambina nel suo pigiama e di rimboccarle le coperte.  
Quando Dudley le posò un bacio sulla fronte, Rachel era già ripiombata nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
Dudley era pronto a salutare rigidamente Norah e rimettersi stancamente alla guida, quando Norah emerse dalla cucina luminosa con due tazze fumanti strette fra le mani.  
“Dud, hai voglia di fermarti qualche minuto?”  
Dudley si arrestò, paralizzato. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto gridare a Norah che sì, voleva fermarsi un minuto, un'ora, o anche tutta la notte, se questo fosse servito a cancellare quella distanza che i due anni di separazione avevano scavato tra di loro. Ma d'altro canto, quelle erano solo le speranze di un uomo disperato e stanco, terribilmente stanco, che doveva ancora affrontare un'ora e mezza di viaggio, prima di raggiungere il suo tanto agognato letto, dove con ogni probabilità avrebbe trascorso almeno due ore a girarsi e rigirarsi in preda ad un'angoscia che nemmeno lui riusciva bene a spiegarsi.  
“Non credo sia il caso... devo ancora guidare tanto, e... insomma, magari un'altra volta, con più calma?”  
Dudley sperò solo che Norah non interpretasse quelle sue parole nel modo sbagliato, come se lui in realtà stesse solo cercando una scusa per non doversi fermare con lei.  
Norah abbassò il capo, annuendo, ma quando tornò a guardarlo, nel suo viso c'era un'espressione così guardinga, così spaventata, che Dudley avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi tutto, subito.  
“Io... credo che invece dovresti fermarti. Lo so che hai ancora tanta strada da fare e sarai esausto, ma ho bisogno di parlarti, e se non lo faccio ora, forse non avrò più il coraggio di farlo.”  
Dudley si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene: forse Norah aveva davvero trovato un nuovo compagno, forse era di questo che voleva parlargli. Magari questo nuovo compagno abitava lontano da Londra, e lei stava pensando di trasferirsi da lui con Rachel... oppure si trattava dell'America, del luogo in cui aveva trascorso la sua adolescenza e aveva mosso i suoi primi passi da adulta, il luogo dove ancora viveva parte della sua amata famiglia, quel richiamo oltreoceano che Dudley temeva potesse risultarle irresistibile. Strinse i pugni, pronto a lottare: non voleva impedire a Norah di rifarsi una vita felice, anche se l'immagine di un altro uomo senza volto accanto a lei gli faceva venir voglia di vomitare, ma non le avrebbe mai permesso di portare Rachel lontano da lui, a costo di rovinare per sempre quel poco di buono che era rimasto tra loro.  
Annuì brevemente, con un sospiro rassegnato, e si apprestò a seguire Norah in cucina. Quando la donna si richiuse premurosamente la porta alle spalle, Dudley deglutì rumorosamente: Norah aveva davvero paura che avrebbero litigato tanto da rischiare di disturbare il sonno di Rachel? Era davvero tanto brutta, la cosa di cui voleva parlargli?  
Si ritrovarono ben presto seduti l'uno di fronte all'altra al tavolo di legno chiaro, stringendo fra le mani tazze da cui nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a bere.  
Norah si tormentava il polsino della camicetta, guardando ovunque tranne che verso Dudley. Dudley non l'aveva mai vista così esitante e preoccupata, nemmeno nei momenti peggiori del loro matrimonio.  
“Norah? Va tutto bene?” si ritrovò a chiedere, incerto. La donna sussultò, continuando a evitare il suo sguardo, ma annuì.  
Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo, tanto a lungo che Dudley cominciò a sentirsi a disagio. Non era da Norah esitare così tanto, e Dudley cominciava ad essere davvero preoccupato. Possibile che Norah avesse _davvero_ intenzione di portarsi via Rachel?  
Alla fine, dopo quello che a Dudley parve un momento infinito, Norah si limitò a sussurrare:  
“Non è facile, ma credo sia arrivato il momento di parlare di Rachel. Io credo...”  
La donna si interruppe di nuovo, come se la voce le fosse venuta meno. Dudley, allora, che non poteva più sopportare oltre quel tormento, decise di intervenire:  
“Ascolta, Norah, non mi importa se decidi di far conoscere a Rachel il tuo nuovo compagno. Se sei certa che si tratta di una storia importante, capisco che sia giusto così. Ma non ho intenzione di stare a guardare mentre porti Rachel a vivere dall'altra parte del mondo, questo, mi dispiace, ma non ho intenzione di lasciartelo fare.”  
Gli occhi di Rachel si spalancarono così tanto che Dudley si chiese se le stessero facendo male. E poi, improvviso come era sempre stato, il suo ampio sorriso salì ad illuminarle tutto il viso.  
“Ma cosa...? Oh, Dudley, ma no, non hai capito niente! Non ho nessun compagno, e di certo non ho la minima intenzione di far trasferire Rachel ancora più lontano da te di quanto già non sia!”  
Ascoltando la risata appena trattenuta di Norah, Dudley si sentì un perfetto idiota. Ma certo che Norah non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, ma con chi pensava di essere stato sposato? Sì, decisamente, Dudley era un idiota. Ma un idiota improvvisamente molto sollevato, e incapace di trattenere uno stupido sorrisetto.  
“Io pensavo... be'... ma certo che non hai intenzione di farlo. Scusami.”  
Norah scosse ancora la testa, sorbì lentamente un piccolo sorso di tè, e lasciò che il sorriso abbandonasse le sue labbra, assumendo di nuovo quell'espressione guardinga e preoccupata di poco prima.  
“E allora che cosa c'è?” domandò Dudley, finalmente più sollevato. Di certo, qualsiasi notizia Norah avesse da dargli non poteva essere peggiore di ciò che si era immaginato.  
Norah fece un altro profondo respiro, ma quando parlò, lo fece con voce salda:  
“Hai presente mio fratello? Kevin?”  
Dudley corrugò la fronte: certo che aveva presente Kevin Whitby, il gemello di Norah che viveva a Los Angeles e che spediva sempre una quantità di regali a dir poco esagerata a Rachel. In realtà Dudley aveva visto di persona quell'uomo solo due volte: la prima volta era stato in occasione del loro matrimonio, quando Kevin era tornato in Inghilterra per stare vicino a Norah, ed era rimasto fino al momento del parto. Kevin aveva lo stesso sorriso gentile di Norah, si era sempre comportato in maniera molto amichevole con Dudley, e si era sinceramente commosso quando lui e Norah gli avevano presentato la piccola Rachel. Dudley ricordava ancora il lunghissimo, struggente abbraccio nel quale i due fratelli si erano stretti, prima che Kevin salisse sul taxi che lo avrebbe riportato in aeroporto. La seconda volta che si erano visti, era stato qualche mese dopo la separazione di Dudley e Norah: Kevin era tornato in Inghilterra per trascorrere le feste di Natale con Norah e la loro madre, e Dudley aveva trascorso in loro compagnia un pomeriggio dicembrino. Anche questa volta Kevin era stato gentile, lo aveva trattato amichevolmente e con rispetto, senza portargli alcun risentimento per la fine del suo matrimonio con Norah (la stessa cosa non poteva dire della sua ex suocera, purtroppo).  
“Ecco... sai quando dico che Rachel mi ricorda in tutto e per tutto lui? Lo dico a ragion veduta.”  
Norah aveva parlato lentamente, fissando intensamente Dudley negli occhi. Era evidente che stesse cercando di fargli capire qualcosa senza essere troppo esplicita, ma Dudley era troppo confuso. Forse era la stanchezza, o la fame, o chissà che cosa, ma quella conversazione non aveva il minimo senso, per lui: era ovvio che Rachel ricordasse Kevin, lui e Norah erano gemelli. E, d'accordo, Dudley lo sapeva che maschi e femmine sono gemelli eterozigoti, ma per la miseria, Norah e Kevin erano praticamente identici, e Rachel era identica a Norah, quindi era ovvio che assomigliasse anche a Kevin!  
“Non ti seguo, Norah. Rachel è come te, che sei come lui, quindi...”  
Norah scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi vigorosamente la fronte.  
“No, lei non è come me... è come Kevin...”  
Quando Norah tornò a guardare Dudley, aveva ritrovato la sua espressione più decisa e determinata. Improvvisamente, come se avesse deciso di cambiare del tutto argomento, Norah esclamò:  
“Quanto conosci tuo cugino?”  
Dudley, che in quel momento aveva deciso di bere un sorso di tè, per poco non si soffocò. Tossendo e sputacchiando, fissò spaventato Norah: che cosa importava adesso Harry? Perché Norah voleva parlare di Harry? Lei non aveva mai fatto nessun commento su di lui, nessuna domanda... perché a distanza di settimane chiedeva di lui? Forse che Rachel le aveva raccontato qualcosa di quel pomeriggio al parco?  
Sentendo una crescente nota di panico salire a scaldargli le viscere, Dudley balbettò:  
“Mio... mio cugino? Che cosa...”  
“Sì, tuo cugino” lo interruppe bruscamente Norah, parlando velocemente e a voce bassissima “Non hai mai parlato di lui, ma immagino che per invitarlo da te proprio nel giorno in cui puoi stare con Rachel devi conoscerlo abbastanza bene. Quanto conosci Harry Potter?”  
Cercando di riflettere velocemente, Dudley provò a prendere tempo:  
“Be', sì, diciamo che negli ultimi anni ci siamo un po' persi di vista, però... è una situazione un po' complicata, ma siamo praticamente cresciuti assieme, quindi... ehi!”  
Dudley si interruppe bruscamente, improvvisamente folgorato da una rivelazione quasi incredibile.  
“Io non ho mai detto qual è il suo cognome!”  
Norah annuì piano, sorridendo appena.  
“Lo so. Ma, se davvero sei cresciuto con lui, credo tu sappia perché alcune persone non hanno bisogno di farsi presentare Harry Potter, per riconoscerlo.”  
Dudley era paralizzato. Sentiva le dita rigide attorno alla sua tazza di tè, mentre cercava invano di analizzare le parole di Norah. Norah conosceva Harry. Norah, così simile a Rachel, conosceva Harry Potter.  
Ma non era possibile. Dudley avrebbe dovuto accorgersi di qualche cosa... con Rachel, ad un certo punto, le prove erano state evidenti. D'accordo, Norah era una donna adulta, probabilmente era in grado di controllarsi, ma davvero era possibile che per tre anni loro avessero vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto senza che Norah si tradisse? Non c'erano stati scoppi luminosi, non c'erano state lettere consegnate da gufi, nessuno aveva mai usato il loro caminetto per spostarsi da un luogo all'altro, non c'erano fotografie che si muovevano... come poteva Norah aver nascosto tutto questo così bene?  
Alla fine, davanti al sorriso mesto di Norah, Dudley si ritrovò a balbettare:  
“Tu... tu sei... anche tu... sei una _strega_?”  
Il sorriso sul viso di Norah si fece un po' più malinconico, mentre scuoteva piano la testa.  
“Io non sono una strega, Dudley.”  
La prima cosa che Dudley provò fu un immenso sollievo. Non aveva vissuto per tre anni accanto ad una donna senza nemmeno comprendere i tratti più evidenti della sua natura, allora. Ma comunque la cosa non aveva il minimo senso: se Norah non era una strega, come poteva conoscere Harry Potter?  
Osservando attentamente il suo viso confuso, la donna si scostò dalla fronte un ricciolo ribelle, e sussurro:  
“Io non lo sono, ma c'è del sangue magico, nelle mie vene.”  
Ah, ma certo, ora era tutto chiaro. _Kevin_. Norah aveva sempre insistito sulla somiglianza fra Rachel e Kevin... ora Dudley capiva che cosa volesse dire.  
“Tuo... tuo fratello?”  
Norah annuì lentamente, e poi, con un sussurro, aggiunse:  
“E anche mio padre.”  
Dudley rimase di stucco: da quando conosceva Norah, non l'aveva mai sentita parlare di sua spontanea iniziativa di suo padre. Quando le aveva domandato qualcosa su di lui, lei aveva sempre risposto soltanto che era morto quando lei e Kevin erano adolescenti, per poi cambiare subito argomento, con un'espressione addolorata a sfigurarle il volto.  
“Oh.”  
Dudley sapeva che quella non era esattamente la reazione migliore con cui accogliere una rivelazione del genere,ma si sentiva del tutto confuso e spaesato. Guardò i grandi occhi di Norah, che ora erano posati sulla superficie del liquido ambrato nella sua tazza, e lo scrutavano come se questo bastasse a trasportarla lontano da lì, e si domandò quante altre cose non sapesse dell'unica donna che avesse mai amato.  
“Dudley...” la voce di Norah era esitante, come quando cercava di tranquillizzarlo mentre era sull'orlo di una crisi di rabbia.  
Dudley cercò di fare un respiro profondo: non aveva intenzione di urlare, né di arrabbiarsi con Norah. Ma aveva bisogno di capire, di capire a fondo.  
“Rachel... lei è...”  
“Sì”, lo interruppe Norah “Rachel è una strega. Credo di averne avuto la certezza prima che compisse sei mesi”.  
Sei mesi. Dudley aveva iniziato ad avere dei sospetti solo verso il primo compleanno della loro bambina, ma del resto lui non se lo aspettava, non se lo aspettava minimamente, dunque non era stato teso in cerca di indizi, come probabilmente lo era stata invece Norah.  
“Oh”, si ritrovò a ripetere, maledicendosi per la sua incapacità di articolare più di un pensiero alla volta.  
“Io non avevo idea che tu potessi sapere qualcosa di questo mondo, non potevo sapere che tu e _Harry Potter_ foste cugini.”  
Improvvisamente, Dudley sentì un moto di vergogna salire ad imporporargli le guance. Solo poche ore prima si era ritrovato a pensare a tutto quello che aveva fatto per cercare di aiutare Rachel, e si era detto con rammarico che quella era la parte migliore di lui, e che Norah non l'avrebbe mai conosciuta. Adesso, però, quando Norah si trovava ad un passo dal conoscere tutta la verità, si ritrovò a pensare che sì, Norah avrebbe conosciuto quella parte di lui. E per farlo, avrebbe anche dovuto conoscere che cosa l'aveva portato ad allontanarsi da Harry. Dudley non era certo di essere in grado di sopportare lo sguardo di biasimo e rigetto che Norah gli avrebbe rivolto, una volta conosciuto l'adolescente che era stato.  
“Norah, ascolta, la situazione tra me e Harry è davvero complicata. La mia famiglia... be', conosci i miei genitori, non accettano te perché hai la pelle di un colore diverso rispetto a loro, puoi immaginare come abbiano trattato un bambino _strambo_.”  
Norah sollevò una mano per fermarlo, e sussurrò:  
“Fermati un attimo, Dudley... noi dobbiamo parlare. Io... insomma, probabilmente non avrei mai dovuto tenerti nascosto tutto questo, non dopo che mi sono resa conto che questa parte della mia vita, inevitabilmente, sarebbe dovuta tornare a galla, vista la natura di Rachel.”  
Dudley rimase in silenzio per un attimo, fissando intensamente il viso di Norah. La curva piena delle sue guance, il denti candidi e forse appena un po' troppo larghi, l'ombra delle sue lunghe ciglia... no, non era cambiato niente nel suo viso, ora che Dudley sapeva la verità.  
Nel silenzio che riempiva la cucina, Dudley si ritrovò a pensare affannosamente a qualche cosa da dire per cercare di superare quel momento carico di imbarazzo. Alla fine, con sua grande sorpresa, si ritrovò ad ascoltare la sua voce che chiedeva:  
“Ma davvero tu non sei una strega? Il tuo gemello è un mago, e tu non sei una strega?”  
Norah annuì lentamente, con un sorriso mesto.  
“Davvero davvero, Dudley. Può succedere, sai? Papà era un mago, figlio a sua volta di una strega e di un babbano, mentre la mamma è babbana, e insomma, io e Kevin siamo un po' un pasticcio genetico, mi sa.”  
Dudley cercò di ricordare quel poco che aveva imparato a scuola di genetica e caratteri ereditari, ma in quel momento era troppo stanco per fare dei ragionamenti concreti. Immaginava che però che avesse senso... sempre che la magia si trasmettesse come il colore dei capelli.  
“Ok. Quindi Rachel ha preso dallo zio Kevin, non dal lato di mia zia...”  
Era sempre un po' difficile, per Dudley, considerare la sorella di sua madre come _zia_. Non aveva mai conosciuto quella donna, di lei sapeva solo quello che Dedalus gli aveva raccontato, e sua madre non aveva mai parlato di lei come una zia. Ma quello era il grado di parentela che li univa, e da quando aveva iniziato a riflettere su Rachel, aveva anche cominciato a sforzarsi di pensare in questo modo alla madre di Harry.  
“Oh mio Dio,” esclamò Norah, portandosi una mano alla bocca “non avevo ancora realizzato di aver fatto una figlia con il nipote di Lily Potter”.  
Dudley fissò a lungo l'espressione confusa di Norah, cercando di richiamare alla mente le parole di Dedalus. Sapeva che i Potter erano piuttosto famosi nel mondo magico per aver combattuto valorosamente e per essersi sacrificati per il loro figlio, permettendogli così di avere un'arma in più per sconfiggere quel Voldemort - no, com'è che lo aveva chiamato Harry? _Tom Riddle_.  
“Non sapevo che loro fossero così famosi anche in America.”  
Norah si limitò a scuotere la testa, sorridendo piano.  
“Non lo sono così tanto, infatti. Certo, anche lì sanno qualcosa della guerra e di Voldemort, ma non con questa abbondanza di dettagli. Ti ricordo che noi siamo inglesi, e che a Los Angeles ci siamo finiti solamente quando io e Kevin avevamo quattordici anni.”  
Dudley annuì, e poi un pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente. Un pensiero spaventoso, che lo spinse a fissare seriamente Norah negli occhi, in cerca di qualche conferma ai suoi timori - come se avesse potuto leggere una cosa del genere sul viso di una persona.  
“Quando avevi quattordici anni... Norah, quello è stato il momento peggiore della guerra, qui, vero?”  
Il sorriso, ora, era del tutto scomparso dal viso di Norah. La donna annuì tristemente, senza mai guardare Dudley, e disse:  
“Papà lavorava al Ministero, sai? Era un uomo buono... ha sempre avuto troppa fiducia negli altri. Non ha mai voluto arrendersi all'idea che le cose sarebbero davvero precipitata, credeva che ci sarebbero sempre state più persone ragionevoli che Mangiamorte, e così è restato al Ministero fin quasi alla fine.”  
Norah stava parlando, ma sembrava che non si stesse rivolgendo a nessuno in particolare. Dudley, dal canto suo, non osava interrompere quella confessione che a stento lasciava le labbra tese di Norah, anche se temeva di sapere dove sarebbe arrivata.  
“Quando Kevin avrebbe dovuto iniziare il suo quarto anno a Hogwarts, era evidente che la situazione fosse irreparabilmente precipitata, e solo allora papà si è deciso a cercare un modo di lasciare l'Inghilterra. Suo fratello e il nonno erano già scappati a Los Angeles il Natale precedente, e ci avrebbero dato una mano, appena arrivati lì. Papà si fece aiutare da un collega di cui si fidava ad ottenere una Passaporta Internazionale illegale che ci avrebbe permesso di arrivare a Francoforte, dove ci saremmo imbarcati su un volo per New York.”  
Norah fece una piccola pausa, prendendo fiato, e per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato quel lungo racconto alzò gli occhi a cercare quelli di Dudley. I suoi grandi occhi gentili erano colmi di lacrime, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore e cercava di trovare il coraggio di proseguire il suo racconto.  
“Non avrebbe mai dovuto fidarsi di quel collega. Quando mancavano solo pochi minuti alla partenza, in casa nostra fecero irruzione degli uomini incappucciati ed armati di bacchetta...” Norah dovette fermarsi di nuovo, e Dudley avvertì il familiare morso gelido della paura artigliargli lo stomaco. Sapeva fin troppo bene che cosa si provasse a dover fronteggiare quegli uomini incappucciati senza avere la minima possibilità di opporsi a loro. Istintivamente, allungò una mano sul pianale del tavolo che li separava, avvolgendo fra le sue dita quelle piccole e fredde di Norah. Credeva che la donna lo avrebbe allontanato con un gesto brusco, ma Norah non fece niente di simile: con un sorriso triste, ricambiò la stretta di Dudley.  
“Papà ci ordinò di non staccare per niente al mondo le mani da quel vecchio giornale stropicciato, e cominciò a combattere contro di loro. La mamma tenne così stretto Kevin che gli slogò un polso, per riuscire a trattenerlo... lui avrebbe voluto aiutare papà, ma era solo un ragazzino... non avrebbe potuto fare niente...”  
Ora il viso di Norah era solcato da due luccicanti scie di lacrime, e Dudley sentì il suo stomaco contorcersi dolorosamente. Norah si era tenuta dentro quegli orrori per così tanti anni senza mai confidargli niente, che ora lui avrebbe voluto alzarsi e stringerla a sé, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato un gesto del tutto fuori luogo.  
“Papà tenne testa ai Mangiamorte per il tempo necessario affinché la Passaporta si attivasse e noi venissimo trasportati lontano da lì. Scoprimmo che il suo cadavere era stato rinvenuto nel nostro vecchio soggiorno solo quattro mesi dopo la fine della guerra...”  
Tutto questo era orribile: Dudley sapeva che la guerra era stata sanguinosa ed era costata un alto numero di vite, ma pensare che fosse arrivata a ghermire così nel profondo la quotidianità di persone comuni era un pensiero quasi insostenibile.  
“Norah... mi dispiace tanto...”  
Norah sorrise appena, asciugandosi il viso con la mano che aveva libera.  
“E' stato un brutto periodo, sì... soprattutto per Kevin. Io e la mamma ci sentivamo in colpa per aver spinto papà a sacrificarsi per noi, ma Kevin ha fatto davvero molta fatica ad accettare di non essere rimasto accanto a papà a combattere insieme a lui.”  
Dudley scosse la testa: che cosa avrebbe potuto fare un ragazzino di quattordici anni contro un gruppo di Mangiamorte? Solo farsi ammazzare, probabilmente.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, le loro mani intrecciate sopra il piano di legno chiaro del tavolo, senza avere il coraggio di interrompere quel fragile momento di comunione che li aveva legati.  
Alla fine, fu Norah a sciogliere l'intreccio delle loro dita con un movimento delicato e pieno di gentilezza, per poi sussurrare:  
“Mi dispiace di non aver mai avuto il coraggio di parlarti di Rachel. Avrei dovuto farlo, perché, anche se non potevo sapere che tu conoscevi già questo mondo, prima o poi la sua natura ti sarebbe stata evidente, e tu avevi tutto il diritto di sapere.”  
Dudley annuì, e si ritrovò a pensare a tutte quelle volte in cui a Rachel era accaduto qualcosa di strano, e lui aveva cercato di farlo notare a Norah, e lei si era irrigidita in un mutismo ostinato, fingendo di non vedere... finivano sempre con l'essere nervosi e discutere, in quelle occasioni. Dudley credeva che il rifiuto di Norah nascesse dalla paura e dalla risoluzione a non ammettere che nella loro bambina ci fosse qualcosa di strano, e lui si adirava, perché non voleva che qualcuno, nemmeno Norah, si permettesse di maltrattare Rachel per qualcosa che non poteva controllare. E invece probabilmente Norah, in quelle occasioni, si era ritrovata sull'orlo di un baratro, terrorizzata all'idea che Dudley potesse scoprire la verità e pensare qualcosa di male di lei e Rachel.  
“Oh, Dio... e lo stesso avrei dovuto fare io. Avevo così tanta paura... sai, non sono fiero di come sono andate le cose tra Harry e me. I miei genitori... li conosci, lo hanno sempre trattato come un pazzo, un appestato, un peso pericoloso da cui stare alla larga, e da giovane anche io non sono stato proprio un esempio da seguire. Ma con Rachel... io volevo solo che lei non dovesse mai subire quello che noi avevamo fatto passare a Harry, e così sono rimasto zitto. Avrei dovuto saperlo che, in ogni caso, tu non saresti mai stata come noi, e avresti amato Rachel in ogni condizione.”  
Norah chiuse gli occhi, e senza guardare Dudley, sussurrò:  
“E io credevo che tu potessi non accettarlo, o arrabbiarti perché su tante cose del mio passato non ero stata sincera... e più il tempo passava, più era difficile parlartene, perché avrei dovuto giustificare anche quei mesi di esitazione, e poi quegli anni...”  
Dudley, nonostante sentisse la testa che girava come se si trovasse al secondo bicchiere di rum, nonostante fosse confuso e anche leggermente sconvolto, nonostante avesse voglia di gettarsi sotto una doccia calda e al tempo stesso di infilare la testa nel freezer per cercare di schiarirsi le idee, si sentiva anche sollevato. Si sentiva immensamente, tremendamente sollevato.  
Prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, domandò:  
“Norah... ma tu davvero davvero non sei una strega?”  
Norah, di nuovo, annuì.  
“Ma allora... quando ci siamo conosciuti, il giorno dell'incidente... tu non ti sei fatta neanche un graffio, e tutti hanno detto che era un miracolo!”  
Norah annuì, e dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro, sussurrò:  
“Non sono una strega, ma c'è del sangue magico, nelle mie vene, te l'ho detto. Non abbastanza perché io possa compiere intenzionalmente degli incantesimi, ma in situazioni particolarmente gravi mi succede qualcosa... come accade ai bambini. Non è mai stato abbastanza affinché venissi ammessa a Hogwarts, né lo è stato per entrare ad Ilvermorny, una volta giunta in America, ma immagino di non essere nemmeno una babbana fatta e finita.”  
Dudley non aveva idea di che cosa fosse questa Ilvermorny, ma non aveva la forza di domandarlo. Era troppo impegnato a ragionare, e sapeva che, in quel momento, doveva essere paonazzo.  
“Ok. Quindi non sei del tutto una strega, ma hai qualcosa di magico...”  
Norah annuì di nuovo.  
“In realtà, posso contare sulle dita di una mano le volte che sono riuscita a fare delle magie vere e proprie: mi sono salvata miracolosamente dopo essermi buttata in mezzo ad una strada ad alto scorrimento a sette anni, sono uscita illesa da un frontale che avrebbe dovuto come minimo spezzarmi qualche osso, e quando sono svenuta sulle scale con Rachel in braccio sono riuscita a non farmi troppo male e a proteggerla.”  
Dudley ricordava quell'episodio: Rachel aveva solo quattro mesi, e Norah avrebbe scoperto di avere una brutta influenza. Si era sentita male in cima alle scale, ed era rotolata per due rampe con la piccola stretta fra le braccia. Miracolosamente, Norah si era solo fratturata una caviglia, mentre Rachel non aveva riportato nemmeno un piccolissimo livido.  
Solo ora Dudley si rese conto che di miracoloso, in tutto quello, non c'era stato proprio niente.  
Norah sorrideva, ora, un sorriso fioco e un po' colpevole, ma comunque il primo sorriso sereno che Dudley avesse scorto sul suo viso da settimane. Da quando la donna aveva trovato Rachel impegnata a giocare con i figli di Harry Potter, in effetti.  
“Avevo immaginato di cominciare a spiegare la verità a Rachel quest'estate, portandola da Kevin e facendole conoscere i suoi cuginetti, che a quanto dice mio fratello sono due maghetti fatti e finiti... ma mi sa che sono arrivata tardi.”  
Questa volta, anche Dudley sorrise.  
“In realtà, io e Harry non le abbiamo ancora detto niente. L'abbiamo solo fatta giocare a palla con l'aiuto della magia insieme a Lily, ma credo ci siano ancora tante cose da spiegarle... e tu sicuramente ne sai molto più di me.”  
Fu Norah, questa volta, ad allungare di nuovo la mano lungo il tavolo, posandosi delicatamente sopra a quella di Dudley.  
“Forse sì, ma credo che la cosa migliore sia farlo insieme. Vuoi?”  
Se lo voleva? Dudley sentì il cuore esplodergli nel petto, mentre stringeva la mano di Norah.  
“Ma certo. Insieme.”  
  
 _Note:_  
Eccoci.  
Siamo arrivati al punto: come ho detto nelle note dei primi capitoli, so bene che il nucleo centrale di questa storia (ovvero un figlio magico per Dudley) è quanto di meno originale si possa pensare, ma volevo anche io dare la mia versione dei fatti. Da sempre, però, a prescindere dalla nota della Rowling sui geni respingi-magia dei Dursley, io mi sono immaginata che il povero Dudley avrebbe avuto a che fare, inconsciamente, con qualcuno che la magia già la conosceva. Sarebbe stato difficile, però, farlo innamorare e convivere con una strega senza che niente venisse a galla: va bene che non è mai stato un campione d'intelligenza, ma insomma, una strega deve tradirsi, in qualche modo, a meno di rinnegare completamente il mondo da cui proviene. E a me non andava di disegnare una Norah completamente tagliata fuori dai suoi amici d'infanzia e dal mondo in cui era cresciuta, e così ho immaginato questo compromesso.  
Ora, un paio di note su Maghinò ed ereditarietà: non so se quello che ho immaginato io abbia senso, però, fin dalle prime volte in cui ho letto Harry Potter, ho sempre immaginato che la magia non fosse proprio una qualità esclusiva. Nella mia mente, senza un motivo preciso, ho sempre immaginato che la si potesse possedere in quantità diverse, dunque un Magonò non per forza doveva essere del tutto privo anche del più piccolo barlume magico. Del resto, la signora Figg vede i Dissennatori, cosa che i babbani invece non possono fare. Oltretutto, anche la storia (francamente un po' assurda, ma va be') della piuma e del libro che c'è su Pottermore fa capire che un bambino può possedere, sì, qualche capacità magica, ma non in quantità sufficiente ad entrare a Hogwarts (e dunque a fare magie consapevolmente). Infine, lo stesso Neville dice che, dopo aver compiuto per la prima volta una magia davanti ai suoi parenti, loro temevano comunque che lui non fosse abbastanza magico da essere ammesso a Hogwarts. Da qui, dunque, la mia decisione di lasciare qualche minuscolo sprazzo di magia a Norah, pur non rendendola una strega fatta e finita. Spero che tutto questo abbia senso.  
Bene, queste note sono infinite, e avrei voluto aggiungere qualche altra cosa, ma direi che lascio altre riflessioni per il prossimo capitolo, o mi mandate giustamente a quel paese.


	11. XI

Quando Dudley riaprì gli occhi, riuscì a pensare solo alla sua schiena: un acuto, fastidioso dolore lungo la spina dorsale gli stava ricordando che non aveva più né l'età né la stazza per passare la notte rannicchiato su un divano corto e mezzo sfondato.  
Qualsiasi possibile lamentela, però, venne soffocata dall'irruento abbraccio con cui Rachel gli si gettò addosso, facendo cadere a terra la coperta di lana in cui si era avvolto durante la notte. E se anche un piccolo, minuscolo barlume di lamentela fosse sopravvissuto, di certo la risata cristallina e genuina di Norah, in piedi all'altro capo della stanza, lo avrebbe scacciato definitivamente.  
“Amore, fai piano, o rischi di soffocare papà!”  
Quando Dudley riuscì finalmente a sollevarsi a sedere, sempre tenendo tra le braccia Rachel, si ritrovò a fissare Norah, che li osservava con le braccia incrociate, un buffo pigiama a pois verdi e un sorriso pieno di dolcezza. Il cuore di Dudley batteva all'impazzata: negli ultimi anni aveva creduto che avrebbe rivisto Norah ai piedi del suo letto, in pigiama, ancora intontita dal sonno solamente nei suoi sogni, e invece eccola lì, bella com'era sempre stata.  
O meglio, eccolo lì, perché era Dudley quello che si trovava nella casa sbagliata.  
La sera precedente lui e Norah si erano ritrovati a parlare a lungo, anche quando ormai sembrava che si fossero detti tutto. Avevano parlato per ore di Rachel, riesaminando ogni singolo episodio in cui lei aveva mostrato i suoi poteri. Avevano parlato delle loro reazioni sconsiderate, della loro paura nei confronti dei sentimenti dell'altro, e di tutte le discussioni che li avevano portati a cercare di proteggere Rachel nel modo sbagliato. Avevano parlato anche del mondo magico, e di come Rachel si sarebbe inserita in quel mondo, e di quello che Norah sapeva e che Dudley riusciva solo ad immaginare.  
Quando ormai Dudley era convinto che avrebbe rivisto il suo letto solamente con le prime luci dell'alba, aveva indossato la giacca, e, con la mano sulla maniglia, si era preparato a separarsi di nuovo da Rachel e Norah, questa volta però con la certezza che ci sarebbero stati lunghi pomeriggi passati tutti e tre insieme, a parlare a Rachel e a vedere crescere in lei la consapevolezza delle sue capacità. E invece, Norah si era appoggiata allo stipite della porta, e aveva ricominciato a raccontare di quella volta che Dudley aveva picchiato il pungo sul tavolo davanti alla sua chiara affermazione di non sapere di che cosa stesse parlando riguardo alle verdure improvvisamente carbonizzate di Rachel, e così tutto era ricominciato.  
La cosa più naturale, quando il grande orologio dai motivi floreali appeso nell'ingresso aveva segnato le tre di notte, era stata per Norah offrire a Dudley ospitalità sul divano del salotto.  
  
Altrettanto naturale, nonostante tutto, fu per Dudley lasciarsi guidare dalla manina sovreccitata di Rachel in cucina, dove Norah aveva già apparecchiato una ricca colazione per tre.  
Nonostante Dudley sapesse che si trattava solamente di una circostanza del tutto straordinaria, il sedere accanto a Rachel e di fronte a Norah mentre affondava i denti in un delizioso pancake dietro l'altro lo faceva sentire leggero come non credeva di sentirsi da anni. Anche solo il fatto che Norah avesse abbandonato la freddezza e il riserbo che l'avevano tenuta lontana da lui nelle ultime settimane era una cosa meravigliosa, e poco importava che, entro sera, sarebbe tornato a vivere nel suo piccolo e disordinato appartamento di Salisbury.  
Dudley sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto essere così felice, perché non gli sfuggivano gli sguardi curiosi e un po' incerti di Rachel, che fissava a momenti alterni lui e Norah: Rachel era una bambina intelligente, e spesso, quando li vedeva chiacchierare sereni e andare d'accordo, aveva domandato perché dicessero di non volersi più bene, quando in realtà non litigavano quasi mai. Nonostante fosse una bimba tranquilla, Rachel aveva chiaramente sofferto per la loro separazione, e l'ultima cosa che ora Dudley voleva era darle false illusioni, o confonderla ancora di più. Norah le aveva raccontato che la sera prima il papà non era stato molto bene, probabilmente per colpa del troppo gelato, e che quindi si era fermato a dormire da loro, ma evidentemente questo non era bastato a sedare del tutto la curiosità della piccola, che però, come al solito, invece di fare domande esplicite si limitò a osservare con i suoi occhioni spalancati i suoi genitori pianificare le attività della giornata.  
Era una bella domenica calda, le nuvole cariche di pioggia che avevano perseguitato Dudley la sera prima erano scomparse, e lui e Norah avevano deciso di portare fuori Rachel assieme, per cominciare a sondare il terreno riguardo ad una spiegazione più esplicita sul mondo magico. La bimba accolse con un sorriso ogni proposta che i genitori le fecero, ma alla fine fu proprio Rachel a decidere per un picnic a Kensington Gardens.  
  
E così, dopo che Norah ebbe riempito un grazioso cestino di vimini di panini e caramelle, dopo che Dudley si fu rassegnato a farsi una doccia con il dolcissimo e decisamente femminile bagnoschiuma alla Vaniglia del Madagascar di Norah, dopo che Rachel rimase a lungo indecisa se portarsi la corda per saltare oppure la sua bambola Matilda e dopo che Dudley la convinse a portare entrambe, finalmente i tre si unirono all'ampia folla di londinesi e turisti in cerca di un angolo tranquillo di Kensington Gardens dove stendere la loro tovaglia a scacchi e iniziare il loro picnic.  
Dudley avrebbe solo desiderato poter fermare il tempo: la brezza fresca che rischiava di rubar loro di mano i tovagliolini, le risate di Rachel, il sorriso di Norah accanto a lui... era come essere tornati ad una famiglia unita, e niente, nemmeno la chiassosa compagnia di turisti spagnoli che si era accampata fin troppo vicino al loro angolo di giardino avrebbe potuto disturbarlo.  
Dudley stese le gambe davanti a lui, affondando i piedi nudi nell'erba soffice e un po' umida del prato, e lasciò che il suo sguardo abbracciasse Norah e Rachel: la bimba era intenta a sfogliare un grosso libro colorato, additando ogni tanto qualcuna delle parole più semplici, e leggendola con voce incerta. Norah, dal canto suo, si limitava a guardare la bambina, e a sorridere. Norah indossava una camicetta color ruggine, e a Dudley pareva bella come era stata bella sei anni prima, nella luce calda del pomeriggio autunnale, mentre cercava di trovare il coraggio di baciarlo per la prima volta.  
Dudley lo sapeva, sapeva benissimo che lasciarsi andare a fantasticherie di quel genere non sarebbe servito a nulla, anzi, non avrebbe fatto altro che farlo sentire ancora più solo, quando quella domenica fosse finita e lui si fosse ritrovato di nuovo a chiudersi nel silenzio del suo appartamento vuoto.  
Cercò disperatamente qualche cosa da dire per tentare di impegnare la sua mente su qualcosa che non fosse chiedersi che cosa dovevano pensare di loro quel gruppo di spagnoli, se li stessero davvero scambiando per una famiglia serena e unita, o se fosse evidente che Dudley, quel pomeriggio, era solo uno strano e ingombrante intruso.  
Fu Norah, invece, a catturare tutta la sua attenzione, lanciandogli uno sguardo significativo, prima di domandare:  
“Amore, ma sai che non mi hai mai raccontato niente del cugino di papà? Sono simpatici, i suoi bambini?”  
Dudley, che avrebbe voluto mantenersi calmo, sentì inesorabilmente il ritmo del suo cuore accelerare. Dunque erano arrivati al punto, al vero motivo che dava un senso alla presenza di tutti e tre a quel picnic improvvisato.  
Rachel si sollevò, gettò lontano da sé il libro che stava sfogliando, e disse:  
“Sì, sono simpatici. Però Albus è un nome strano.”  
Su questo, Dudley non poté che dare ragione alla sua bambina: che cavolo era passato nella testa di suo cugino, quando aveva deciso di chiamare un bambino _Albus_?  
Norah sorrise, annuì, e aggiunse, seria:  
“Però magari a noi sembra strano perché non lo abbiamo mai sentito, ma per qualcun altro può essere un nome perfettamente normale. Sai, a volte alcune persone è come se vivessero in un mondo tutto loro, con delle abitudini diverse... e magari hanno anche dei nomi che a noi sembrano strani, ma che per loro non lo sono per niente.”  
Rachel sembrò non cogliere minimamente il messaggio che Norah, cripticamente, stava cercando di passarle, perché si limitò a prendere in braccio la sua bambola e sbrogliarle le trecce spettinate, dicendo:  
“Lily invece ha un bel nome. Ed è bella, sembra Anna!”  
Non c'era bisogno, naturalmente, che la piccola aggiungesse chi fosse questa Anna: sia Norah che Dudley si erano sorbiti almeno una decina di visioni a testa di Frozen, il cartone animato preferito di Rachel. Lo scorso inverno, Dudley aveva perso il conto di quante carote aveva dovuto conficcare bene in profondità nella testa di pupazzi di neve ribattezzati Olaf, imitando la sua voce e dicendo quanto amava quel nasino piccino piccino. Un paio di volte, quando Rachel pensava che lui fosse distratto, Dudley era anche certo di averla vista con il faccino concentrato, mentre fissava i rametti che fungevano da braccia del pupazzo di neve agitarsi in un entusiastico saluto.  
“Ma sai che hai ragione? Aveva le stesse treccine rosse!” commentò Norah, continuando a lanciare sguardi di intesa a Dudley. Dudley, dal canto suo, avrebbe desiderato intervenire, ma non sapeva che cosa dire. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse passando per la testa di Norah, non sapeva se stesse seguendo un piano, o se stesse solo improvvisando. Alla fine, Norah proseguì:  
“Eppure, secondo me Lily assomiglia anche un po' ad Elsa.”  
Mentre Rachel rideva e protestava, asserendo che no, Lily ed Elsa non si somigliavano affatto, dal momento che quest'ultima era biondissima, Dudley capì dove Norah stesse cercando di arrivare. Raddrizzò la schiena, concentrandosi sulla scena che si stava svolgendo di fronte a lui, ansioso di dimostrare a Norah che anche lui era presente in quella discussione, ed era determinato ad aiutare Rachel.  
“Hai ragione, ma sai, a volte le persone non si assomigliano solo per l'aspetto fisico.”  
Rachel fissava sua madre confusa, e così Dudley decise di intervenire:  
“È vero, sai? Ad esempio, anche secondo me Lily per certe cose assomiglia un po' ad Elsa, e anche tu assomigli a loro.”  
Ecco, se c'era un modo per convincere Rachel che la sua natura era qualcosa di bello, Norah lo aveva trovato. Rachel adorava Elsa, lo scorso Halloween non c'era stato verso di farle cambiare idea, aveva voluto vestirsi come lei - Dudley ricordava ancora come un incubo il momento terribile in cui lui aveva, invano, cercato di intrecciarle i riccioli ribelli.  
Prima che Rachel potesse rispondere, Norah aggiunse:  
“Papà ha ragione. Tu, Lily ed Elsa siete proprio simili, anche se a guardarvi da fuori siete tutte e tre diverse. A volte capita che un bambino nasca e sappia fare delle cose che la sua mamma e il suo papà non sanno fare...”  
Rachel aveva lasciato andare la sua bambola, e fissava con i suoi grandi occhioni spalancati Norah.  
“E certe volte, questi bambini diventano grandi, e conoscono altri bambini che sanno fare le stesse cose che fanno loro, capiscono che ci sono tante persone con delle capacità speciali, che però non vogliono rivelare a tutti tutti quanto sono speciali, e così si nascondono.”  
Istintivamente, Rachel andò a nascondersi fra le braccia di Dudley. Dudley la strinse, ma si accorse presto che la bimba non era spaventata. Sembrava più che altro molto concentrata.  
Alla fine, con una vocina sottile sottile, ma stranamente decisa, Rachel parlò:  
“Mi è piaciuto giocare con Lily e Albus. I miei compagni di scuola non sono capaci di giocare come me, e si arrabbiano e mi lasciano da sola. Lily invece mi sa che è anche più brava di me. Albus all'inizio non voleva giocare così, come noi, ma non si è arrabbiato, e poi quando voleva costruire la torre di lego più alta della nostra ha fatto... ha... non so come si dice, ma ha fatto come noi.”  
Dudley strinse a sé Rachel ancora più forte: non era lui quello bravo nei discorsi, non era come Norah, che sapeva mettere in parola ogni cosa e spiegarsi al meglio. Però Dudley sperava che quell'abbraccio fosse abbastanza per rassicurare Rachel, per ricordarle che lui era lì e che le voleva bene, e gliene avrebbe sempre voluto, nonostante tutti i suoi giochi speciali.  
Norah si avvicinò a Rachel, che non aveva ancora lasciato il suo nido fra le braccia di Dudley, e sussurrò, con fare cospiratorio:  
“Tesoro, lo sai tenere un segreto?”  
Rachel annuì vigorosamente, incuriosita.  
“Lo zio Kevin mi batteva sempre, quando costruivamo le torri di lego. E quando io mi arrabbiavo e cercavo di fare cadere la sua torre, quella non si rompeva mai, mai, _mai_. E quando avevo la febbre e voleva farmi ridere, era capace di far muovere le mie barbie senza toccarle. Era come il nonno Wilkie, che sapeva fare anche un sacco di altre cose bellissime, perché le aveva imparate in una scuola speciale, assieme a tanti altri bambini come loro.”  
Rachel ormai era tutta occhioni, incantata dalle parole di Norah.  
“Ci sono tante persone che sanno fare queste cose, però queste persone stanno nascoste, non lo raccontano a tutti, perché chi non lo sa fare potrebbe essere geloso o spaventato. Harry, il cugino di papà, è una di queste persone, e così sua moglie, e tutti e tre i tuoi cuginetti.”  
Dudley decise di intervenire: senza mai smettere di tenere stretta Rachel, iniziò a sussurrare piano, raccontandole episodi divertenti di quando Harry era piccolo, come la volta che era riuscito a far rimpicciolire un maglione ridicolo o quando, in una notte, si era fatto ricrescere tutti i capelli. Naturalmente, si guardò bene dall'aggiungere che il più delle volte quegli episodi erano seguiti da liti furiose e da insulti irripetibili da parte dei suoi genitori, dal suo silenzio spaventato e, ora lo sapeva, del tutto colpevole.  
“E io... io sono come loro?”  
Chiese infine Rachel, con più curiosità che incertezza.  
“Sì, tesoro”, rispose Norah, carezzandole la chioma ribelle, “sei come loro, e questo significa che quando compirai undici anni verrà un insegnante da Hogwarts, la scuola speciale dove sono andati lo zio Kevin e nonno Wilkie, e Harry e i suoi bambini, e ti spiegherà tutto sul loro mondo. Ma tu sei fortunata, perché io e papà conosciamo un po' di questo mondo, e lo zio Kevin lo conosce bene, e poi ci sono Lily e Albus che ti possono spiegare...”  
Come quella conversazione fosse finita, Dudley non lo sapeva. Sapeva solo che Rachel aveva fatto tante domande incerte, e lui e Norah - Norah soprattutto, a voler essere completamente sinceri - avevano cercato di rispondere nel migliore dei modi, rendendo semplici questioni complesse, e cercando di mantenere sempre in chiaro che, per quanto assurdo tutto questo potesse suonare, si trattava in realtà di qualcosa del tutto normale.  
Alla fine Rachel, che era sempre stata una bimba riflessiva, che aveva bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare i cambiamenti e assorbire del tutto le nuove notizie, aveva smesso di fare domande, era rimasta per un po' in silenzio, e poi aveva chiesto di poter fare un giro sulla piccola giostra con i cavalli, promettendo che non avrebbe fatto come in Mary Poppins, ma avrebbe lasciato il suo cavallo fermo sulla pedana girevole.  
  
 __Note:  
Non c'è bisogno che specifichi che Anna, Elsa e Olaf non sono farina del mio sacco, vero? È che non ho ancora conosciuto una bambina dell'età di Rachel che non abbia passato un periodo di pura ossessione per questo film, e vi assicuro che di bambini della scuola dell'infanzia ne vedo tanti tutti i giorni.  
Ecco, questo capitolo è stato un vero parto: non riuscivo ad andare oltre la terza riga, e poi, all'improvviso, è uscito tutto di botto. Sono quasi certa che, se dovessi rileggerlo, lo cancellerei tutto, quindi ve lo pubblico così com'è, consapevole che ha una struttura che non gira benissimo ed è un po' povero e confuso.  
Stiamo arrivando in fondo più in fretta di quanto mi aspettassi, e sono un po' spaventata, perché mi sembra di aver saltato un sacco di passaggi importanti, e al tempo stesso sento che non avrebbe senso allungare ancora il brodo, perché siamo davvero arrivati alle battute finali. Insomma, al solito, quando una mia storia supera i tre capitoli, arrivata in fondo non so più come chiudere, e mi faccio prendere dall'ansia e dalla fretta.  
Probabilmente è anche colpa delle dita che prudono dalla voglia di mettere seriamente mano ad un altro progetto un po' folle (credo che, tra di voi, ci sia qualcuno che aveva letto la mia long “La danza delle spade”... ecco, sembra assurdo, ma i suoi personaggi potrebbero avere ancora qualcosa da dire).  
Insomma, ancora una volta ho scritto delle note più lunghe del capitolo stesso, senza peraltro nemmeno dire qualcosa di veramente significativo. Perdonatemi _._


	12. XII

Rachel era a dir poco entusiasta: tre giorni prima era stata svegliata dal peso di qualcosa di grosso che veniva posato ai piedi del suo letto, e quando aveva aperto gli occhi, si era ritrovata a fissare un grosso pacchetto rettangolare, tutto avvolto in una spessa carta da pacco marrone scuro ricoperta di timbri e bolli dalle forme più assurde.  
Per un po', la bambina era rimasta ad osservare il pacchetto, confusa: faceva caldo, Natale e il suo compleanno erano lontani, e allora perché c'era quel grosso pacco ai piedi del suo letto? Quando si era guardata attorno, aveva visto la sua mamma seduta alla sedia della piccola scrivania, intenta ad osservarla con un grande sorriso.  
“C'è un pacco per te dall'America.”  
Norah stringeva tra le mani un foglio di carta ricoperto da una scrittura fitta fitta.  
Un pacco dall'America! Questo significava che lo zio Kevin doveva averle mandato un regalo... in effetti, capitava spesso che zio Kevin spedisse dei regali anche senza una ragione precisa, e per Rachel era sempre una festa aprire uno di quei pacchetti avvolti nella plastica gialla, far scoppiare i pallini di aria della carta protettiva, lanciare le palline di polistirolo ovunque... eppure, quel pacco aveva un'aria diversa da quelli che era abituata a vedere. Anche la lettera che la mamma stringeva tra le mani sembrava diversa. Era un foglio giallastro, che sembrava di un materiale diverso dalla carta, molto più spesso e resistente.  
Strofinandosi gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno, la bambina si districò dalle lenzuola, e avanzò lentamente verso il pacchetto.  
“Vuoi che ti legga prima la lettera dello zio?”  
Rachel annuì, curiosa: lo zio Kevin e la mamma si scrivevano delle e-mail almeno tre volte alla settimana, e spesso si parlavano attraverso lo schermo del computer, e Rachel adorava quando questo succedeva e lei era ancora sveglia, perché lo zio era sempre simpatico e la faceva ridere. Quando però lui spediva qualche regalo, non rinunciava mai a scrivere anche qualche lettera, di solito corredata da disegnini e ghirigori un po' sghembi, che Rachel si divertiva a copiare con i suoi pennarelli.  
Norah lasciò che la bimba sedesse sulle sue ginocchia, lisciò il foglio di pergamena che teneva fra le mani, e cominciò a leggere:  
 _“Carissima Rachel,_  
 _La mamma mi ha detto che queste giornate sono state piene di novità, per te. Immagino che avrai tante domande sulle cose che la mamma ti ha raccontato: voglio che tu sappia che non devi mai avere paura o vergogna di chiedere qualche cosa, e se mamma e papà non dovessero essere in grado di rispondere alle tue domande, sappi che puoi sempre scrivere a me. Siamo lontani, ma io farò tutto il possibile per risponderti il più velocemente possibile._  
 _Ho sempre saputo che sei una bambina speciale, e non vedo l'ora che, fra tre settimane, tu e la mamma veniate a trovarci: ci sono tante cose che vorrei farti vedere, e mi piacerebbe che anche tu mi facessi vedere quello che sai fare._  
Anche i tuoi cugini Andrew e Peter non vedono l'ora di rivederti: Andrew è appena tornato dal suo primo anno ad Ilvermorny, la Hogwarts americana, e non sta più nella pelle all'idea di poterti raccontare tutto quello che ha visto e imparato senza paura di spaventarti. Peter invece vorrebbe insegnarti a cavalcare una scopa volante, ma se preferisci restare con i piedi per terra, non ci sono problemi.  
 _Ora che finalmente anche tu sai tutto di questo mondo, sono molto felice di poterti fare dei regali speciali. Questi libri sono molto vecchi, ma sono sicuro che ti piaceranno moltissimo. Quando avevamo la tua età, io e la mamma ne avevamo diversi molto simili. Purtroppo i nostri sono rimasti chissà dove in Inghilterra, e non sono più riuscito a ritrovarli, però ho scovato comunque qualcosa che spero ti possa piacere._  
 _Ti voglio tanto bene, e non vedo l'ora di abbracciarti,_  
 _zio Kevin_  
 _P.S. nel pacco ho infilato anche un vecchio cappellino delle Holyhead Harpies: se mai doveste incontrare la moglie di Harry Potter e voleste farle autografare quel cappellino, rendereste lo zio Kevin l'uomo più felice d'America.”_  
Rachel non era certa di aver capito ogni cosa di quella lettera - non aveva idea di che cosa fossero le Holyhead Hrpies - però non vedeva l'ora di aprire il suo regalo: da quando la sua mamma e il suo papà le avevano spiegato che le cose strane che le succedevano erano del tutto normali, e significavano solamente che lei aveva dei poteri magici, come tante altre persone al mondo, le sue giornate si erano fatte più luminose. Era più facile controllare quelle cose strane, riusciva a farle accadere quando voleva lei, e quando invece voleva tenerle nascoste riusciva quasi sempre a trattenersi. Ogni giorno la mamma, che conosceva bene il mondo delle persone con poteri speciali, perché sia lo zio Kevin che il loro papà avevano quei poteri, le raccontava qualcosa di nuovo. Aveva imparato che le persone come il papà o i suoi compagni di classe di chiamavano babbani, e che era molto importante non raccontare loro la verità, perché altrimenti avrebbero potuto spaventarsi o credere di essere presi in giro. Aveva imparato che, quando avrebbe compiuto undici anni, avrebbe ricevuto una bacchetta magica, e con quella avrebbe imparato a fare magie complicate ma bellissime. Aveva anche imparato che esistevano interi quartieri, nascosti, dedicati solo alle persone con i poteri magici, dove i negozi vendevano gufi postini e scope volanti e calderoni per preparare pozioni magiche. La mamma le aveva promesso che, a Los Angeles, lo zio Kevin le avrebbe accompagnate nei quartieri magici americani, e lei non stava più nella pelle.  
  
  
Rachel ora era sdraiata sul folto tappeto nel soggiorno di Dudley, il naso immerso nel Libro Impolverato che raccontava la storia di una fonte capace di fare doni straordinari a chiunque l'avesse raggiunta: il regalo dello zio Kevin era stato azzeccatissimo. Da quando aveva scoperto quei libri meravigliosi, incantati da una sorta di polvere scintillante che, ad ogni pagina, si addensava in ricche volute fino a creare l'immagine tridimensionale e minuziosa delle scene descritte nella storia, Rachel non aveva mai smesso di sfogliarli. Li aveva mostrati a Dudley con gli occhi scintillanti di entusiasmo, e anche Dudley, dopo una ritrosia iniziale che lo aveva spinto a sfogliare le pagine solo con la punta delle dita, aveva dovuto ammettere che si trattava di oggetti molto affascinanti.  
Padre e figlia avevano trascorso la giornata assieme, chiusi in casa per ripararsi dalla pioggia battente, e Rachel non si era staccata dai suoi libri nemmeno un minuto. Quando Norah era arrivata, poco prima di cena, aveva trovato la piccola ancora immersa nella lettura di quelle strane fiabe.  
Norah aveva accolto con gioia l'invito di Dudley di fermarsi a cena, e, conoscendo l'inettitudine del suo ex marito ai fornelli, aveva preso il comando della piccola cucina.  
Mentre Norah si faceva aiutare da Rachel a impastare le polpette - che la bambina si divertiva a modellare in forme fantasiose e spesso non del tutto rispondenti alle leggi della fisica - Dudley sparì in soggiorno per una buona mezz'ora, con l'orecchio premuto contro il telefono. Era un fatto piuttosto curioso, poiché di solito Dudley, nel poco tempo che riusciva a passare con Rachel, tendeva a tagliare corto ogni conversazione, anche quelle di lavoro.  
Quando Norah ebbe finalmente infornato la sfilza di giraffe, cuoricini e casette di carne, Dudley tornò finalmente in cucina, il viso arrossato e le maniche della camicia arrotolate attorno ai gomiti: sembrava che avesse appena corso una maratona. Norah non ebbe il tempo di chiedergli se andasse tutto bene, perché l'uomo si versò un bicchiere d'acqua e, guardando Rachel, esordì:  
“Ho appena parlato con Harry: tra due settimane Lily compirà gli anni, e dice che le farebbe molto piacere averti fra gli invitai della sua festa.”  
Rachel, con le mani ancora sporche di farina e macinato di carne, sorrise entusiasta, e rispose che ci sarebbe andata volentieri, perché voleva scoprire se davvero lei e Albus avevano delle scope volanti.  
Dudley, dal canto suo, cercò di trattenere un gemito: l'idea che sua figlia fosse rimasta così tanto colpita da queste maledette scope volanti non gli piaceva proprio per niente, e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe ancorato i suoi deliziosi piedini al terreno con zavorre immense.  
Quando la bimba sparì in bagno a lavarsi le mani, Dudley guardò Norah, e le disse:  
“Sai... magari potresti... se hai voglia, naturalmente, e se non hai niente di meglio da fare, però potresti venire anche tu.”  
Dudley non avrebbe mai saputo dire che cosa lo avesse spinto a farle una domanda del genere. Probabilmente, era tutta colpa di quei maledetti libri di Rachel, che, se guardati troppo da vicino, facevano un po' girare la testa. O forse era tutta colpa di quella nuova complicità che era nata tra di loro: da quando avevano parlato apertamente con Rachel, Dudley e Norah si erano ritrovati a telefonarsi spesso, per confrontarsi sulla serenità della bambina. E sempre più spesso si erano ritrovati a passare del tempo insieme, con la scusa di volersi occupare insieme della presa di coscienza di Rachel. E più si occupavano della piccola, rispondendo pazientemente al suo inesauribile flusso di domande e curiosità, più si ritrovavano a parlare tra di loro, a chiedersi consigli, a esaminare i ricordi comuni del mondo magico. Qualche volta, Dudley si ritrovava a ridere così apertamente insieme a Norah, cogliendo ogni sfumatura ironica della sua voce, accogliendo la sua complicità con una naturalezza che temeva di aver dimenticato, che quasi scordava che lui e Norah non erano più i due ragazzi accecati dalla passione di un tempo. Era facile perdersi in quei grandi occhi scuri, lasciarsi avvolgere dalla luce dorata che Norah sembrava emanare, bearsi della carezza della sua voce vivace e allegra...  
“E io dovrei perdere l'occasione di ringraziare personalmente Harry Potter per aver salvato il mondo? Certo che ci verrei volentieri!”  
Dudley, davanti a quelle parole, quasi si sciolse. Quando Harry gli aveva telefonato per invitare Rachel al compleanno di Lily, l'uomo si era poi attardato a chiedere come stessero andando le cose con la piccola, e Dudley, sorprendentemente, si era ritrovato a spiegare a suo cugino la verità. Quando Harry aveva capito che la sua ex moglie era cresciuta in una famiglia di maghi, era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata, dicendo che non avrebbe potuto immaginare uno scherzo del destino più azzeccato. E Dudley si era ritrovato a ridere amaramente insieme a lui, pensando che il vero scherzo non stava tanto nel fatto di essersi innamorato di Norah, quanto in quello di averla persa.  
Perché a poco serviva guardare Norah, ridere assieme a lei, chiacchierare per ore, come quando erano stati solo due ragazzi inconsapevoli di quello che il destino aveva in serbo per loro, perché la verità era che, nonostante tutto, lui e Norah vivevano separati da troppi anni di silenzi e di parole nascoste.  
Qualcosa, sul viso di Dudley, doveva essere emerso, perché Norah si affrettò a farsi seria, e aggiunse:  
“Se tu ne hai voglia, naturalmente. Non mi voglio imporre, quella è la tua famiglia, dopotutto...”  
C'era una tale incertezza, nei suoi occhi, che Dudley si affannò a rassicurarla:  
“Certo che ne ho voglia. Si tratta della famiglia di Rachel, e la famiglia di Rachel è anche la tua famiglia... e a me farebbe tanto piacere, se tu volessi venire assieme a noi.”  
Norah sorrise, ancora un po' incerta, e dopo una piccola esitazione, si diede da fare per cominciare ad apparecchiare la tavola, lamentandosi scherzosamente del disordine di Dudley, che non aveva nemmeno un piatto che si abbinasse all'altro.  
  
Cenarono il fretta, accompagnati dall'incessante chiacchiericcio di Rachel, che descriveva per l'ennesima volta il pomeriggio trascorso in compagnia dei cugini, il mese precedente, e inanellava una dopo l'altra una quantità infinita di domande che avrebbe voluto porre a Lily e Albus, e anche a James, il fratello maggiore di cui i bambini avevano spesso parlato, e che lei non aveva ancora conosciuto.  
Quando finalmente la bambina si calmò, Norah e Dudley restarono soli in cucina, impegnati con le stoviglie sporche.  
Dudley insaponava e sciacquava, Norah asciugava, proprio come avevano sempre fatto.  
“Caspita, Rachel sta diventando incontenibile. Quasi non la riconosco più.”  
Dudley annuì, sorridendo. Rachel era cambiata tanto, nelle ultime settimane, ma forse parlare di cambiamento era sbagliato. Rachel non era cambiata, era sempre la stessa bambina tranquilla e buona, ma era cambiato il suo approccio al mondo. Era cambiata la diffidenza con cui guardava alle sue capacità, ed era cambiata l'incertezza con cui interagiva con gli altri bambini. Se dapprima Rachel era stata una bimba insicura, piena di paure verso il mondo esterno, ma sopratutto verso sé stessa, ora Rachel era una bimba curiosa e piena di nuove consapevolezze, una bambina che non vedeva l'ora di aprirsi al mondo, e vivere finalmente a pieno ogni esperienza. E Dudley non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quella bambina serena e curiosa, nemmeno per tutti i pomeriggi perfettamente normali, e tante grazie, del mondo.  
“Io avevo così tanta paura... credevo che non sarei stato in grado di accompagnarla in questo viaggio, avevo paura che lei non facesse che spaventarsi, o che questo mondo se la prendesse, tagliandomi fuori, e invece...”  
Norah annuì, e aggiunse:  
“Sai, da piccola qualche volta ero gelosa. Insomma, andiamo, chi non vorrebbe avere una bacchetta magica, vivere in un castello incantato, imparare a fare incantesimi e pozioni magiche?”  
Dudley, con una fitta di disagio, si rese conto che lui, da piccolo, non lo voleva. Quando aveva scoperto la verità su Harry, aveva avuto il terrore che qualcosa di simile potesse accadere anche a lui. Aveva visto il disprezzo e il terrore con cui i suoi genitori guardavano Harry, e per mesi si era guardato allo specchio, temendo di scorgere anche nei suoi occhi qualcosa di magico, qualcosa che lo avrebbe trasformato nell'oggetto della paura e del disprezzo di mamma e papà. Eppure ora, a distanza di anni, quando ascoltava i racconti di Norah non poteva che ammettere, in una parte remota della sua anima, che c'era un che di fantastico, in quel mondo.  
“Quando poi Kevin è dovuto partire, ci sono rimasta molto male... insomma, era il mio gemello, il mio compagno di giochi, il mio migliore amico, e mi aveva lasciata sola per andare a vivere un'avventura che non avremmo mai potuto condividere.”  
Dudley annuì: non doveva essere stato facile, e se solo le cose tra lui e Harry fossero andate diversamente, quando erano bambini, probabilmente avrebbe capito anche lui meglio che cosa Norah voleva dire.  
“Però papà è sempre stato bravissimo. Ci ha sempre raccontato tutto del suo mondo, ma non come se si trattasse di qualcosa di straordinario e di lontano, ma come qualcosa di perfettamente naturale, a portata di mano, che riguardava strettamente anche me e la mamma... insomma, io non sono mai stata a Hogwarts, ma ho capito che questo mondo appartiene anche a me, perché le persone a me più care fanno parte di questo mondo, e questo ci rende una cosa sola.”  
Dudley intuiva che cosa Norah volesse dire: era sempre stato abituato a pensare alla magia come a qualcosa di diametralmente opposto a lui, qualcosa di lontano, di pauroso, qualcosa metteva in contrapposizione un _noi_ e un _loro_. E poi era arrivata Rachel, che lui amava così tanto da sentirla quasi come una parte di sé, e poco importava che lui non avrebbe mai capito che cosa si provava ad agitare una bacchetta e vedere la materia obbedire al suo comando, perché quel mondo, il mondo della magia, quella scuola, _tutto_ ormai lo riguardava, e lo riguardava così da vicino che poche altre cose importavano.  
“Quanto tempo ho perso...” si ritrovò a bisbigliare Dudley, fissando con insistenza i piatti ancora coperti di schiuma nel lavello. Non sapeva più a che cosa si stesse riferendo: se a Rachel, e ai mesi trascorsi cercando di prendere tempo, senza avere il coraggio di parlare apertamente con Norah, o se a tutti gli anni che aveva passato combattendo contro le sue paure, senza avere il coraggio di accettare la magia come qualcosa di perfettamente normale, di riconoscere la meschinità dei suoi genitori, regalare uno sguardo diverso a quel ragazzino magro che condivideva il suo tetto...  
Improvvisamente, Norah lasciò cadere il canovaccio che stringeva tra le mani.  
“Oh, Dio, siamo stati così stupidi...” sussurrò la donna, travolgendolo con un abbraccio impetuoso. Dudley, interdetto, rimase immobile per un attimo, per poi circondare il corpo esile di Norah, cercando di godere di ogni singolo secondo di quell'abbraccio.  
“Abbiamo fatto tutto così di fretta, e se solo ci fossimo fermati a parlare un po' di più... se ci fossimo fidati di più di noi... oh, Dudley, certe volte penso che abbiamo sbagliato tutto, io e te!”  
Dudley non sapeva che cosa dire. Era un disastro, lui, con le parole, e tutto quello che voleva era continuare a fare la cosa giusta, comportarsi nel modo migliore con Rachel, non rovinare quella tregua dorata che era venuta a formarsi tra lui e Norah...  
E continuare a stringerla fra le braccia, respirare il profumo vanigliato della sua pelle, sentirsi avvolto dalla calda luce autunnale che sapeva riempire di colore la sua grigia esistenza, sentirsi così pieno di gioia e serenità da poter scavalcare qualsiasi ostacolo...  
“Norah...”  
Norah si strinse ancora di più a lui, e bisbiglio:  
“Certe volte mi manchi tanto, Dudley, mi manchi così tanto...”  
“Sempre” aggiunse Dudley, rapido, cercando di tenere a freno il folle impulso di sollevare Norah tra le braccia e prendere a baciarla, come solo in un film avrebbe avuto senso fare.  
“Tu mi manchi sempre, Norah.”  
La donna finalmente alzò il suo sguardo su di lui, e i suoi occhi erano grandi, luminosi, pieni di una luce così intensa che Dudley sentì la sua testa prendere a vorticare pericolosamente.  
Dudley non era un uomo particolarmente intelligente, né era mai stato portato per dichiarazioni importanti e grandi discorsi, ma anche lui era in grado di individuare quello che poteva essere definito un punto di svolta. Non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo nella sua vita, né di come si sarebbero evolute le cose fra lui e Norah, ma di una cosa era certo: non si può fissare una persona con tanta intensità e poi credere che tutto rimarrà uguale.  
La sua mente confusa girava a vuoto, ma le sue labbra si erano già aperte per pronunciare qualcosa, parole sbagliate, affrettate, fuori luogo, che sicuramente avrebbero rovinato ogni cosa. E avrebbe davvero rovinato ogni cosa, se a tacitare ogni sua esternazione non fossero arrivate le manine di Rachel, che si gettò fra i suoi genitori abbracciati, avvolgendo entrambi in una stretta così forte che, per un attimo, Dudley nemmeno vide le scintille dorate che avevano preso a vorticare attorno a loro tre.  
  
 

***

  
  
Dudley non sapeva bene che cosa aspettarsi, da quell'ennesimo incontro: quando aveva confermato a Harry la loro presenza alla festa di compleanno di sua figlia, non avrebbe mai immaginato che Harry avrebbe dato loro appuntamento alla fermata della metropolitana di Homerton, a Londra. Dudley era convinto che Harry abitasse davvero nel Devon. Evidentemente, dovevano aver deciso di festeggiare il compleanno di Lily da qualche parte a Londra. Del resto, nonostante Norah lo avesse rassicurato, dicendo che i compleanni dei maghi erano molto simili a quelli babbani, Dudley non era certo di sapere che cosa avrebbe dovuto affrontare quel giorno.  
Aveva lasciato la macchina sotto casa di Norah, e poi insieme lui, Norah e una sovreccitata Rachel avevano percorso i pochi metri che li separavano dalla fermata della metropolitana.  
Il viaggio era stato lungo e difficoltoso: sembrava che quella calda domenica mattina tutta la popolazione di Londra avesse deciso di darsi appuntamento sulla loro linea della metropolitana, cosicché Dudley fu costretto a viaggiare con lo spigoloso zaino di un ragazzino conficcato nella schiena, mentre il suo braccio, piegato perché riuscisse a tenere stretta la mano di Rachel, aveva quasi del tutto perso la sensibilità.  
Quando finalmente i tre emersero nel caldo afoso di quel luglio londinese, Dudley era tutto sudato, e cominciava ad essere un po' nervoso. Iniziava a credere che incontrare Harry lo avrebbe sempre reso molto nervoso, nonostante al telefono l'uomo fosse sembrato tutto sommato tranquillo e bendisposto nei loro confronti.  
Mentre i tre si aggiravano pigramente attorno alla fermata della metropolitana, osservando incuriositi il muro di mattoni rossi che correva lungo la via principale del quartiere, Dudley si chiese di nuovo che cosa diamine avesse in mente Harry. Forse li aspettava lì in macchina, e insieme avrebbero raggiunto il luogo della festa... ma, se così fosse stato, sarebbe stato molto più semplice dare direttamente a Dudley l'indirizzo del luogo della festa.  
Anche Norah sembrava nervosa, ma di un nervosismo diverso: continuava a sistemare le mollette fra i capelli di Rachel, e si guardava intorno piena di apprensione.  
“Dudley, sei sicuro che non disturbo? Insomma, hanno invitato te e Rachel, io non c'entro niente...”  
Dudley avrebbe voluto circondare le spalle di Norah con un braccio, ma era fin troppo consapevole del sudore che probabilmente aveva macchiato la sua camicia, così si limitò a rispondere:  
“Non ti preoccupare, Harry ha detto di essere curioso di conoscerti, quindi non ci sono problemi.”  
In quel momento Rachel, che non aveva mai voluto lasciare il pacco con il regalo per Lily, nemmeno durante l'agitato tragitto in metropolitana, fece un balzo in avanti, esclamando:  
“Eccolo! È arrivato!”  
In effetti, Harry stava percorrendo a passo rapido il marciapiede di fronte a loro: Dudley era certo che, fino a qualche secondo prima, quel marciapiede fosse stato deserto. Quando li vide, l'uomo fece un ampio cenno di saluto, e indicò loro di attraversare la strada e di raggiungerlo.  
Harry salutò calorosamente Rachel, assicurandola che nel mese trascorso dall'ultima volta che si erano visti la bambina era cresciuta molto, poi si attardò a fare qualche chiacchiera con Norah, che parlava con voce leggermente più acuta del solito, e ad una velocità sorprendente. Quando lui e Dudley si strinsero la mano, Dudley si rese conto che, di nuovo, Harry era probabilmente nervoso quanto lui, ma c'era un sorriso incoraggiante, in fondo ai suoi occhi.  
“Ehm, ok... Norah, Dudley mi ha detto che conosci il nostro mondo meglio di lui... hai già viaggiato in Metropolvere?”  
I quattro stavano camminando a passo lento attraverso il quartiere sonnolento, Harry in testa, Rachel tenendo diligentemente la mano di Norah.  
“Oh, santo cielo, sì, qualche volta sì. Saranno almeno quindici anni che non metto piede in un camino, però!”  
Oh, no. Dudley non era certo di voler sapere che cosa li aspettava: l'ultima volta che _aveva messo piede in un camino_ , non era stata esattamente un'esperienza divertente. Avrebbe decisamente preferito guidare, fosse anche fino nel Devon, piuttosto che doversi gettare di nuovo in quel nauseante turbinare di fiamme smeraldine.  
Harry, alla fine, si arrestò davanti alla porta sbarrata da due assi di legno incrociate di quello che sembrava un palazzo in attesa di essere demolito. C'era anche un cartello che vietava l'ingresso ai non autorizzati, ma a quanto pareva Harry aveva un'autorizzazione, oppure era ben deciso ad ignorare ogni sorta di divieto.  
“Ehm... sicuro che sia proprio il posto più adatto?” domandò incerto Dudley, posando una mano sulla spalla di Rachel. Non aveva intenzione di far attraversare a sua figlia ponteggi marci e macerie.  
“Sicurissimo” rispose Harry, gettandosi un'occhiata guardinga alle spalle. Quando si fu assicurato che nessuno stava prestando loro attenzione, estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni la sua bacchetta - che strappò un sospiro di ammirazione di Rachel - e picchiettò lievemente le assi che sbarravano la porta.  
Con immenso stupore di Dudley, le assi si contorsero, la porta fatiscente prese a tremolare, e ben presto si ritrovarono a fissare un grande portone di legno lucido. Una targhetta dorata e priva anche solo del più piccolo graffio recava una scritta in caratteri elaborati: “ _Stazione della Metropolvere di Homerton, Londra. L'accesso è consentito ai minorenni solo se accompagnati da un adulto. I viaggiatori sono pregati di non sprecare la Polvere: ricordiamo che una manciata è sufficiente per trasportare due viaggiatori all'interno dei Confini Nazionali. Il servizio è gestito dal Dipartimento del Trasporto del Ministero della Magia Inglese. Buon viaggio!”_  
Quando Harry aprì la porta, Dudley faticò a non imitare sua figlia, che proruppe in un sognante _wow_ di meraviglia.  
Non si trovavano all'interno di un cantiere, né erano nell'atrio di una casa in rovina. Varcata la soglia, si ritrovarono in una piccola stanza dal pavimento in legno lucido ricoperto di folti tappeti dall'aria morbidissima. Alle pareti erano appesi numerosi quadri dipinti mirabilmente, che rappresentavano ampie vedute naturalistiche dei luoghi più suggestivi del Paese. C'erano numerosi pouf ricoperti di velluto colorato dall'aria invitante, uno scrittoio di mogano su cui erano impilati diversi fogli di pergamena puliti accanto ad una boccetta d'inchiostro scuro e a una lunga piuma candida, e c'era addirittura un trespolo su cui era appollaiato un gufo dall'aria sonnacchiosa. Ciò che però attirava maggiormente l'attenzione era un ampio camino di pietra, abbastanza largo da occupare quasi per intero il lato più corto di una parete. Un fuoco allegro e scoppiettante ardeva nel camino, ma nella stanza la temperatura era del tutto gradevole.  
“Oh, santo cielo...” si ritrovò a mormorare Dudley, incredulo. Rachel, dal canto suo, era incantata dalla vista del gufo, che aveva aperto i suoi occhi color ambra, e fissava i nuovi venuti con vispa curiosità.  
Harry indicò un grosso vaso di porcellana candida posto accanto al camino, e spiegò:  
“Gettando una manciata di questa polvere nel camino, le fiamme diverranno del tutto innocue. Una volta entrati nel camino, dovrete pronunciare con attenzione la parola “La Tana”, e vi ritroverete a casa dei miei suoceri. Pronti?”  
No, Dudley non era per niente pronto. E nemmeno Rachel, che aveva stretto convulsamente le dita di Norah, e fissava con gli occhi spalancati Harry, come se per la prima volta si fosse resa conto che quell'uomo era completamente pazzo.  
“Amore, non aver paura. Ti assicuro che non è per niente pericoloso... anzi, è anche divertente!”  
Ma le parole di sua madre ebbero ben poco effetto sulla piccola, che arretrò di qualche passo, confusa.  
Harry, allora, intervenne:  
“Non devi andare da sola, puoi sempre andare con la mamma o il papà. Questo camino è abbastanza grande, per fortuna.”  
Ma Rachel non sembrava affatto convinta. I suoi grandi occhi saettavano da Harry alle fiamme, e Dudley vide che avevano cominciato a riempirsi di lacrime.  
Con le gambe che gli tremavano, Dudley decise di prendere in mano la situazione. Avanzò rapidamente fino a sistemarsi davanti al camino, e disse, cercando di mantenere la voce salda:  
“Guarda, tesoro, vado prima io, così vedrai che non ti succederà niente. Pronta?”  
la bimba annuì, incerta, mentre una lacrima scendeva a carezzarle la guancia: Dudley si pentì immediatamente di aver fatto quella proposta. Ma ormai il danno era fatto, e lui non poteva arretrare adesso, non mentre aveva gli occhioni ancora spaventati di Rachel puntati addosso.  
Ricordando perfettamente quello che aveva dovuto fare mesi prima nell'ufficio di Harry, afferrò una manciata di polvere scintillante dal vaso di porcellana davanti al camino, e la gettò nelle fiamme. Mentre osservava le fiamme cambiare colore, fece un respiro profondo, sorrise a Rachel, e camminò con fare deciso verso le fiamme.  
Di nuovo quella sensazione di una brezza tiepida che lo avvolgeva, la cenere che gli vorticava attorno, le fiamme che solleticavano la sua pelle... si voltò per guardare di nuovo Rachel, che era sbiancata, e lo fissava terrorizzata. Sorrise, sollevò un pollice in direzione della sua bambina, sperando che l'espressione sul suo viso fosse un sorriso rassicurante, e non una smorfia nauseata. Cercando di non respirare troppa cenere, esclamò:  
“La Tana!”  
  
 _Note:_  
Dunque, i Libri Impolverati: sono una mia invenzione, e fanno la loro prima, rapida comparsa nella storia “Quanto lontano siamo giunti”, nella mia raccolta sui Malandrini “Ogni giorno, ogni respiro”. Mi è sembrato carino tirarli fuori dal cilindro qui, anche se non sono certa che in questo capitolo si capisca molto bene che cosa sono.  
Poi, la stazione della Metropolvere: mi sono sempre domandata se si potessero raggiungere solo abitazioni private o comunque luoghi circoscritti, o se non avesse più senso predisporre una sorta di “scali” anche in città, o in luoghi pubblici, per permettere ai maghi meno avvezzi alla materializzazione di spostarsi in zone babbane (o zone che conoscono poco... insomma, provate voi a materializzarvi in piazza Duomo a Milano la domenica pomeriggio e a non ammazzare almeno tre turisti in un colpo XD).  
Quanto alla storia... siamo davvero alla fine. Ho già una bozza dell'ultimo capitolo e dell'epilogo, quindi spero di non farvi aspettare troppo.  
Al solito quando arrivo in fondo ad una storia, non riesco più a capire se io stia correndo troppo o, al contrario, se abbia perso fin troppo tempo allungando il brodo con cose inutili.  
È stata un'avventura un po' folle, che non pensavo sarebbe arrivata fin qui, dato che era nata da premesse molto giocose e assolutamente prive di pretese.  
A presto!

  
  


	13. XIII

Quando il mondo smise di girare, Dudley temette di aver sbagliato ogni cosa.  
Riuscì ad emergere dal camino senza cadere, pur non riuscendo ad evitare un goffo barcollo, ma appena la sua testa smise di vorticare furiosamente si ritrovò faccia a faccia con una donna sconosciuta sprofondata in una comoda poltrona. Era una donna alta, con lunghe treccine scure che le scendevano lungo i fianchi, ed era talmente impegnata ad allattare un fagottino avvolto in una tutina verde prato da cui sbucava solo un minuscolo ciuffo di capelli rossi che a malapena degno Dudley di uno sguardo.  
Solo quando si guardò attorno Dudley riconobbe la stanza dall'aria accogliente in cui era già stato una volta: il vecchio divano sfondato, l'orologio dalle mille lancette, un tavolino ricoperto di fogli, gomitoli di lana, piatti ricolmi di pasticcini e un grasso gatto dal pelo ispido.  
“Ehm... salve, io...”  
Dudley non riuscì a finire la frase, perché la porta del salottino si spalancò di colpo, rivelando i visetti di tre bambini: il più vicino aveva la pelle di un bel color caffelatte e un viso dagli occhi vispi sormontato da una zazzera di capelli rossi che avevano tutta l'aria di non vedere un pettine da settimane. Non poteva avere più di cinque o sei anni, e teneva per mano una bimba di un paio d'anni, il viso chiaro tempestato da una scia densissima di lentiggini e sormontato da due buffi codini di capelli, _ça va sans dire_ , rossi. Dietro di loro c'era una bambina alta, dall'aria seria e un po' irritata, che litigava con un elastico colorato e una massa di crespi capelli bruni.  
“Mamma, la nonna dice che lo zio Harry torna tra poco, possiamo stare qui a guardare?” esclamò il bambino, correndo verso la donna sprofondata in poltrona.  
“Non è educato spiare, Freddie!” intervenne la bambina più alta, incrociando le braccia al petto e lanciando uno sguardo di superiorità al bambino.  
Il fagottino stretto fra le braccia della donna protestò per l'improvvisa invasione della sua quiete con un vagito acuto, e la donna sospirò, lanciando un'occhiata mezza disperata e mezza divertita a Dudley.  
“Rose, per favore, porta fuori Freddie e Lucy. Il signor Dudley è già arrivato, vedrete che fra un attimo arriverà anche lo zio Harry e vi presenterà tutti...”  
La bambina alta prese risolutamente in braccio la bimba più piccola e marciò fuori dalla stanza, ma il bambino, Freddie, rimase immobile al suo posto.  
Prima che sua madre o Dudley avessero il tempo di dire qualche cosa, il bambino attraversò baldanzosamente la stanza, fissò intensamente Dudley con la testa chinata di lato, con fare esperto, e alla fine asserì, alzando appena la voce per coprire i vagiti del neonato:  
“Il mio papà una volta ti ha dato una delle sue caramelle Mou Mollelingua. Le vende ancora, ma a me piacciono di più le Gomme Tutti-i-Versi. La mamma dice che Roxie è ancora troppo piccola per mangiarle, ma visto quanto strilla, magari sarebbe meglio, no? Insomma, preferirei una sorella che fa il verso dell'elefante, che lei, però...”  
“Freddie, amore mio, puoi calmarti un secondo?” domandò stancamente la donna, che nel frattempo era miracolosamente riuscita a far calmare quella che Dudley supponeva fosse Roxie. Il bambino sbuffò, ed era chiaro che stava per protestare e aggiungere qualcosa, quando le fiamme del camino si illuminarono di nuovo di verde, rivelando una trafelata Norah, che stringeva Rachel fra le braccia. La bambina era abbarbicata alla sua mamma con tutte le sue forze, e aveva il viso rigato di lacrime.  
“Su, tesoro, dai, è finito! Non è stato poi così brutto, no?”  
Norah cercò di calmare Rachel, che però sembrava del tutto intenzionata a restare aggrappata alle braccia della donna.  
Cullando la bambina, Norah gettò uno sguardo carico di scuse all'indirizzo della donna seduta in poltrona, che si limitò a sorridere con fare comprensivo.  
Alla fine, Dudley e Norah riuscirono a calmare Rachel giusto in tempo per vedere comparire fra le fiamme del camino Harry. Vedendo il viso rigato di lacrime della bambina, Harry sorrise in maniera impacciata e vagamente colpevole:  
“Ehm, mi dispiace... se non si è abituati, le prime volte può essere un po' spiacevole, ma vi assicuro che la Materializzazione Congiunta è peggio.”  
Norah annuì, e Dudley decise di fingere di aver capito benissimo ciò di cui stavano parlando.  
Harry poi si fece avanti e, come se volesse cercare di stemperare la tensione, disse:  
“Be', comunque, benvenuti. Loro sono mia cognata Angelina e Roxie, l'ultima arrivata in famiglia... e lui è Freddie, naturalmente. Credo che Lily sia già in giardino, aspettate, vado a chiamarla...”  
Freddie, che nel frattempo non aveva smesso un secondo di osservare i nuovi arrivati, si fece avanti, indicando Rachel:  
“Zio, ma è vero che lei è una strega? Il nonno ha detto di non fare il maleducato, ma io voglio solo sapere che cosa possiamo dire davanti a lei, perché...”  
“Fred!”  
“Perché io non ho mai parlato con un babbano, a parte zia Audrey, che però ha sposato un mago, quindi non vale proprio come una vera babbana.”  
Il bambino aveva completamente ignorato il richiamo di sua madre, e aveva concluso la sua arringa con un sorriso smagliante che sembrava promettere soltanto guai.  
Harry lanciò a Dudley e Norah uno sguardo un po' smarrito, ma prima che lui avesse il tempo di aprire la bocca e rispondere al fiume di domande di quel bambino, sorprendentemente, fu la vocina di Rachel a riempire la stanza.  
“Sì che sono una strega, ma lo so solo da pochi giorni.”  
Freddie, a quelle parole, si aprì in un sorriso ancora più entusiasta.  
“Allora devi venire, Hugo e Louis stanno giocando a Gobbiglie, ti possono insegnare!”  
Prima che qualcuno avesse il tempo di replicare, Freddie aveva afferrato una mano di Rachel, e, correndo, l'aveva trascinata fuori dalla stanza.  
La bambina lo aveva seguito senza voltarsi indietro.  
  
A Dudley pareva di essersi trasformato in un goffo pesce rosso, ma da quando Harry aveva fatto strada, accompagnando lui e Norah fuori da quella buffa casa e attraverso l'ampio giardino, non era più stato in grado di richiudere la bocca.  
Forse il suo stupore era originato dall'enorme tavolo che campeggiava al centro del giardino, un tavolo lungo abbastanza da ospitare almeno un paio di classi di una scuola elementare, ricoperto da una tovaglia blu trapuntata di stelle e pianeti che lentamente si muovevano. Oppure il suo stupore era dovuto all'enorme striscione colorato, su cui spiccava la scritta “Buon compleanno, Lily!” che fluttuava apparentemente privo di sostegno sopra il grande tavolo. Oppure, di nuovo, la sua bocca non riusciva a richiudersi perché, a qualche metro dalla tavolata, un gruppetto di ragazzini stava volteggiando piano in sella a delle scope volanti. O, molto più semplicemente, in quel giardino c'era una tale concentrazione di uomini e bambini dai capelli rossi che Dudley per un attimo ebbe l'impressione che il prato stesse andando a fuoco.  
Dudley riusciva a vedere Rachel: poco distante da loro, i bambini più piccoli erano disposti a semicerchio attorno a una Lily raggiante, che parlava ad alta voce e gesticolava come se fosse un generale pronto a dare disposizione alla sua armata. Rachel era ancora accanto a Freddie, che continuava a bisbigliarle qualcosa all'orecchio, e lei ridacchiava tranquilla. Non c'era traccia del disagio che di solito la isolava, quando si trovava in compagnia di altri bambini che conosceva poco. Un paio di volte lo sguardo di Rachel aveva incrociato quello dei suoi genitori, e Dudley, che di solito era attentissimo e pronto ad intervenire ad ogni segnale di disagio della piccola, non scorse mai alcuna implicita richiesta di aiuto in quello sguardo, ma solo tanta gioia e stupore.  
Dudley non aveva ancora avuto nemmeno il tempo di assaggiare uno di quegli invitantissimi pasticcini che gli riempivano il piatto che già aveva dimenticato chi fosse Percy e chi Hermione: sapeva solo di aver rivisto l'uomo dal naso lungo che qualche mese prima lo aveva arrestato, e di aver ricevuto da lui uno sguardo diffidente. Era anche certo che Ginny Potter, la moglie di Harry - la riconosceva perché era identica a Lily - fosse stata piuttosto fredda, quando gli aveva stritolato la mano, ma ben presto Norah aveva compiuto uno dei suoi miracoli, si era seduta accanto alla donna e l'aveva coinvolta in una conversazione che presto le aveva portate a ridere assieme.  
Prima che potesse cercare di ambientarsi meglio, comunque, a Dudley fu risparmiato ogni tentativo di far conversazione: un uomo alto, dagli spessi occhiali e con pochi capelli candidi in testa lo aveva inchiodato al suo posto, sottoponendolo ad una sorta di folle interrogatorio sul funzionamento del motore dei _motoschifi_.  
  
Il pomeriggio sembrò scivolare tra le dita di Dudley come una sorta di sogno confuso: Norah, accanto a lui, chiacchierava con aria nostalgica di cose che lui a malapena conosceva, e i suoi occhi brillavano di una luce tutta nuova.  
Rachel sembrava essersi perfettamente inserita nei giochi dei bambini: Dudley, con il cuore pieno di gioia, l'aveva vista correre da una parte all'altra dei giardino, sempre tallonata da quel bimbetto dai capelli rossi che non la lasciava sola un secondo.  
Dudley, dal canto suo, se ne stava un po' in disparte, partecipava alle conversazioni solamente con goffi cenni del capo e con disarticolati versi di sgomento. L'imbarazzo che lo aveva tenuto lontano da gran parte della famiglia di Harry, tuttavia, prese lentamente a scemare: era impossibile stare seduti a quella tavola, rimpinzarsi del cibo delizioso - a quanto pareva, tutto preparato dalla formidabile suocera di Harry, che pareva avere l'energia di quattro ventenni - e non ritrovarsi ad ascoltare con gli occhi spalancati di meraviglia i discorsi di quegli uomini.  
“Draghi... veri draghi? _Che sputano fuoco?_ ”  
Dudley doveva apparire decisamente idiota, ma quando l'uomo robusto di fronte a lui aveva scosso le spalle e affermato che quella brutta bruciatura sulla sua mano era dovuta a qualcosa come un _Panciasquamata Ucraino_ , il contenuto del bicchiere che aveva fra le mani si era rovesciato sulla tovaglia.  
“Sputano fuoco, certo. Alcuni emettono anche vapore velenoso, ma...”  
Dudley ne aveva abbastanza: l'unico drago a cui avrebbe potuto pensare di avvicinarsi senza svenire era il peluches di Sdentato che Rachel teneva sul letto, mai avrebbe pensato che da qualche parte nel mondo esistessero _draghi veri_. E che qualcuno volesse averci a che fare per lavoro, per di più!  
Il bicchiere di Dudley si rovesciò di nuovo quando si ritrovò a stringere la mano di una donna dai lunghi capelli argentei e dal viso semplicemente perfetto. Mai, mai in tutta la sua vita Dudley aveva posato gli occhi su qualcosa di così... così... no, non avrebbe mai trovato un aggettivo adatto per descriverla. La donna lo degnò a malapena di uno sguardo, prima di dirigersi con passo da ballerina verso un bambino biondo tutto coperto di una strana sostanza gelatinosa, borbottando qualcosa a proposito di “ _quei maledetti Tiri Vispi_ ”. Probabilmente, Dudley sarebbe rimasto a bocca aperta a fissare l'ondeggiare di quella chioma lucente per tutto il pomeriggio, se solo Norah non gli avesse conficcato il suo gomito sottile fra le costole.  
“La mamma fa sempre quell'effetto, le prime volte” mormorò con tono apatico quella che Dudley riconobbe come Victoire, la maggiore delle due sorelle bionde che aveva conosciuto la prima volta che era stato alla Tana.  
Dudley non si era nemmeno accorto che lei e Teddy, il figlioccio di Harry, avevano preso posto di fronte a lui e Norah.  
“Non sia gelosa, è solo il suo sangue Veela che fa perdere un po' la testa agli uomini.”  
Norah, a queste parole, quasi soffocò nel suo succo di zucca, e tossendo e sputacchiando cercò di rassicurare tutti che lei non era gelosa, no no, _proprio per niente_. Victoire annuì distrattamente, ma in quel momento il cuore di Dudley era troppo impegnato a fare immense capriole per preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa: possibile che quella gomitata non significasse solo _“smettila di fare la figura del maiale senza cervello?”_  
Ogni sua elucubrazione, comunque, fu interrotta da Norah, che si rivolse con fare deciso verso Teddy, chiedendo:  
“Allora, ehm, Harry mi ha detto che ti sei appena diplomato a pieni voti. Hai già idea di cosa fare dopo la scuola?”  
Questa, però, non doveva essere stata la domanda più adatta, perché i capelli color melanzana del ragazzo si fecero ancora più cupi, e lui mugugnò solo un mogio _“ci sto ancora pensando.”_  
Jamie, il figlio maggiore di Harry, si infilò fra Teddy e Victoire e disse, ridacchiando:  
“Teddy doveva fare un viaggio con la sua fidanzata, ma lei lo ha lasciato!”  
I capelli di Teddy ormai erano di un nero cupo, ma Dudley rimase quasi ipnotizzato a fissare una spirale di colore nero avvolgersi attorno al polso destro del ragazzo in spire sempre più fitte, creando ghirigori appuntiti e dall'aria minacciosa. Oh, cielo, non solo i suoi capelli cambiavano colore, ma anche i suoi tatuaggi cambiavano forma!  
Cercando di uscire da quella situazione imbarazzante, Norah si rivolse a Victoire, che invece sembrava un po' annoiata, ma tutto sommato felice:  
“E tu invece a che anno sei?”  
Di nuovo, fu Jamie a rispondere per lei:  
“Ha finito il quinto. Ha preso un sacco di G.U.F.O., ma dice che vuole andare a finire la scuola a _Beauxbatons_ ” pronunciò quest'ultima parola con fare canzonatorio, guardando il cielo con aria disgustata, prima di proseguire: “I suoi genitori non vogliono, e quindi continuano a litigare, e lei è stata così scema da farsi un piercing al naso proprio quando voleva convincerli a...”  
“Taci, Jamie, o dico a tua mamma che sei stato tu a trasfigurare il ripieno del tacchino, tre settimane fa!”  
La minaccia negli occhi di Victoire era così evidente che Jamie smise subito di parlare, ma quando la ragazza gli voltò di nuovo le spalle, Dudley poté vederlo farle la linguaccia, e sibilare:  
“Dovevi finirci pure tu, a Serpeverde!”  
In quel momento Lily, Rachel, Freddie e il ragazzino biondo si erano avvicinati al tavolo in cerca di qualche altro dolcetto, e Freddie, lanciando un'occhiata sorpresa a Rachel, si arrestò con la mano a mezz'aria, esclamando:  
“Non te l'ho ancora chiesto! Qual è la tua Casa preferita?”  
Rachel, un po' incerta, lanciò uno sguardo confuso a Dudley, che non poté fare altro che risponderle con un'alzata di spalle. Casa preferita? Forse Freddie sapeva che la bambina viveva con sua madre, ma che ogni tanto passava il weekend da lui...  
“Non ci siamo ancora arrivati, a quello” spiegò Norah con aria paziente, e Dudley intuì che, come al solito, lui non aveva capito niente.  
Lily, che indossava una corona di fiori tutta sghemba in cima alla testa, si illuminò tutta, e iniziò a spiegare:  
“A Hogwarts ci sono quattro Case, e il primo giorno ti dicono in quale sei, e così puoi stare tutto il tempo con i tuoi compagni e guadagnare punti per vincere la Coppa, e se sei bravo anche giocare nella tua squadra di Quidditch.”  
Rachel non sembrava molto convinta da questa spiegazione, e così Jamie, che evidentemente godeva come un matto della sua posizione privilegiata da figlio maggiore e dunque massimo esperto di Hogwarts, aggiunse:  
“Allora, innanzitutto c'è Grifondoro, che è la mia casa ed è la migliore, perché quasi tutti in famiglia sono Grifondoro, e per entrare lì bisogna essere coraggiosissimi!”  
Quasi tutti i bambini annuirono, e Freddie aggiunse:  
“Speriamo che sei una Grifondoro anche tu, perché la mia mamma dice sempre che io sono come il papà, e quindi diventerò sicuramente Grifondoro, e sarebbe bello se siamo nella stessa casa.”  
“Si dice _se fossimo_...” provò a suggerire Victoire, ma Freddie nemmeno l'ascoltò.  
Rachel si voltò un po' incerta verso Norah, e balbettò:  
“Io mi sa che non sono molto coraggiosa.”  
“Sciocchezze!” intervenne brusco Dudley, ma Teddy, gentilmente, suggerì:  
“Mica c'è solo Grifondoro. E poi, i Weasley da soli sono abbastanza per riempire tutta la loro Sala Comune, ci vuole qualcuno di in gamba anche per le altre Case.”  
Il bambino biondo annuì, e aggiunse, orgoglioso:  
“Infatti mia sorella Dominique è Serpeverde.”  
“Ed è anche lei una stronza...”  
Sibilò Jamie, massaggiandosi un brutto livido sul'avambraccio e guadagnandosi un'ennesima occhiataccia da parte di Victoire.  
“Mia nonna è Serpeverde, ed è una persona bravissima” intervenne pacato Teddy, come se questo sistemasse la questione. Jamie si affrettò a scusarsi, e a dire che era solo Dominique ad essere stronza, non tutti i Serpeverde.  
“E comunque” continuò Teddy “effettivamente in famiglia i Serpeverde sono pochi. Non sarebbe male averne un altro per riequilibrare un po' le cose.”  
Lily si rabbuiò, e borbottò:  
“Allora, se dobbiamo fare i conti, sarebbe meglio che Rachel fosse una Corvonero. Non ne abbiamo nemmeno uno in famiglia.”  
Il ragazzino biondo, però, incrociò con sufficienza le braccia al petto, sbottando:  
“ _Io_ diventerò un Corvonero, e poi non è vero che non ne abbiamo nessuno, c'è Alhena!”  
“Aspetta e spera!” ridacchiò Lily, sprezzante “i Corvonero sono troppo intelligenti per te, Louis. E poi, Alhena è simpatica, ma non fa proprio parte della famiglia, non vive nemmeno in Inghilterra!”  
Louis sbuffò, e aggiunse che Alhena era madrina di Dominique, quindi faceva parte della famiglia, eccome.  
Rachel, però, si era rivolta a Norah, e aveva bisbigliato, a voce bassa:  
“Mamma? In che Casa erano il nonno e lo zio Kevin?”  
Norah sorrise dolcemente, sistemando una mollettina rosa fra i capelli di Rachel.  
“Tu somigli molto a tutti e due, quindi, se posso fare un azzardo, scommetto che seguirai le loro orme, e sarai una bellissima Tassorosso, paziente e leale.”  
La risposta parve soddisfare Rachel, ma di certo rese molto felice Teddy, che fece alla piccola un sorriso smagliante, e strizzandole l'occhio, sussurrò:  
“Non per vantarmi, ma noi Tassorosso, sotto sotto, siamo i migliori.”  
I suoi capelli avevano assunto una tinta a dir poco assurda, mentre diceva queste parole: la metà di destra era rimasta di un lucido nero corvino, mentre quella sinistra era diventata un acceso giallo canarino.  
  
  
Il pomeriggio trascorse fra risate e chiacchiere senza fine, mentre i bambini giocavano e si rincorrevano - fu con immenso sollievo di Dudley che Rachel, seppur chiaramente affascinata, rifiutò di salire in sella alla scopa volante che Freddie le aveva offerto.  
Lily aprì i suoi regali fra cori di risa e vocine acute che chiedevano di poter giocare assieme a lei, e la serata si concluse con uno spettacolo pirotecnico a dir poco affascinante, messo in piedi dal padre di Freddie e di Roxanne. I fuochi erano silenziosissimi e colorati, in grado di assumere forme estremamente realistiche e di coordinarsi in coreografie aggraziate e degne di un balletto classico. Il culmine venne raggiunto nell'enorme cascata di gigli bianchi e luminosi che, cadendo a terra, si trasformarono in veri fiori che Lily andò ad aggiungere alla sua sgangherata coroncina.  
Quando ormai i bambini più grandi si erano ritirati in un angolo del cortile a chiacchierare svogliatamente, mentre i più piccoli sedevano assonnati fra le braccia dei loro genitori, Dudley, improvvisamente, sentì di aver bisogno di parlare con Harry.  
Un po' goffamente, lasciò Rachel alle braccia di Norah, che nel frattempo era immersa in una fitta conversazione piena di risate con Ginny, e, con un po' di imbarazzo, attirò Harry lontano dalla folla chiassosa di parenti.  
Harry sembrava anche lui percepire l'imbarazzo di Dudley, tanto che i due cugini camminarono a lungo in silenzio, costeggiando un filare di strani alberi carichi di enormi frutti violacei e dal profumo paradisiaco.  
“Harry... io credo di doverti ringraziare.”  
Harry, i capelli scuri più spettinati che mai dopo aver accettato - e perso per pochissimo - la sfida del maggiore dei suoi figli a una gara di velocità in sella ai manici di scopa, si strinse appena nelle spalle.  
“Grazie a te. Rachel piace davvero a Lily, e credo che mia figlia ci sarebbe davvero rimasta male se oggi non foste venuti.”  
Dudley aveva intuito che Harry stava cercando di svicolare da qualsiasi conversazione imbarazzante, ma lui non aveva intenzione di mollare. Non era bravo con le parole, ma c'era qualcosa di importante che doveva dire, e lo doveva fare ora.  
“No, dico davvero. Tu... lo so che è stato difficile. E che probabilmente non saremo mai grandi amici, e... insomma, sono ripiombato nella tua vita solo perché avevo bisogno di aiuto, però sono... sì, sono contento che sia successo.”  
Harry si fermò accanto a un vecchio capanno degli attrezzi che sembrava pendere pericolosamente di lato.  
“Tua figlia è davvero una creatura straordinaria, Big-D. Non avrei mai pensato di sentirti parlare così, e invece, grazie a lei, mi ritrovo ad essere quasi felice di averti invitato ad una festa nella mia famiglia.”  
Dudley era contento che l'ombra degli alberi impedisse loro di guardarsi in faccia, perché era molto più facile cercare di dire certe cose ad un'ombra priva di consistenza davanti a lui, piuttosto che a quegli occhi che conosceva tanto bene, e che per tanti anni aveva evitato.  
“Lo è. Senza Rachel e Norah, ho paura che sarei diventato davvero come i miei genitori... e mi dispiace. Io... in questi mesi mi sembra di essere passato attraverso un incubo, solo per capire che in realtà si tratta di un sogno assurdo. Assurdo, ma bellissimo.”  
Harry ridacchiò, ma non interruppe Dudley, che fece un profondo respiro, prima di proseguire:  
“Lo so che la tua famiglia mi conosceva, e so che non dev'essere stato facile, per loro, accettare che io venissi qui e sedessi alla loro tavola... però siete stati tutti fantastici con Rachel e Norah, e anche con me. Ero terrorizzato da questa giornata, e invece ora quasi mi dispiace che sia finita.”  
Harry sospirò piano, lasciando che quelle parole si depositassero tra di loro, affondassero le loro radici e rendessero evidente tutto quello che, in fondo, nessuno dei due avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.  
Alla fine Harry, fingendo disinvoltura, sussurrò:  
“Per essere un Dursley, non te la sei cavata male. Sono... sono contento di non dover più pensare a te solo come il più grande idiota del pianeta, sai?”  
 

***

  
Norah spense piano la luce della camera di Rachel, poi si voltò verso Dudley, e sorrise.  
“Sono esausta”, sussurrò.  
Dudley, massaggiandosi rumorosamente il lato destro del volto, mugugnò:  
“A chi lo dici... detesto questa cosa dell'usare i camini per viaggiare.”  
Quando era stato il momento di tornare a Londra, Rachel si era risvegliata giusto in tempo per protestare vigorosamente davanti all'idea di essere gettata nuovamente fra le fiamme di un camino. Non aveva pianto, questa volta, ma Dudley e Norah ci avevano messo almeno un quarto d'ora a convincere la piccola a fidarsi di loro e dargli la mano per entrare nel camino della signora Weasley, e ci erano riusciti solo quando Freddie l'aveva rassicurata che anche sua cugina Molly da piccola aveva paura, ma che poi aveva imparato a usare la Metropolvere senza problemi.  
Durante il viaggio in metropolitana la bambina si era addormentata di nuovo, e Dudley aveva dovuto portarla in braccio su per ben tre lunghissime rampe di scale, a causa di un ascensore fuori servizio.  
Norah si fermò davanti alla ricca libreria del suo salotto, sistemò con cura il cappellino firmato da Ginny Potter accanto a un disegno fatto qualche giorno prima da Rachel per ringraziare lo zio Kevin dei libri che le aveva spedito, e sbadigliò rumorosamente.  
“Oddio, non ricordavo quanto potesse essere stancante stare a contatto con gente armata di bacchetta... sono più rumorosi di quanto ricordassi.”  
Dudley, contagiato dallo sbadiglio di Norah, non riuscì a trattenere a sua volta uno sbadiglio che rischiò di dislocargli la mascella. Norah scoppiò a ridere, interrompendosi subito a causa di un altro sbadiglio.  
“Ferma, ti prego, o non la smetteremo più...” biascicò Dudley, cercando di reprimere l'istinto di imitarla di nuovo.  
Alla fine, Norah si calmò, fissò il suo intenso sguardo su Dudley, e sussurrò:  
“Forse è meglio che tu non torni fino a Salisbury... vuoi fermarti qui?”  
Il cuore di Dudley si esibì in uno straordinario esercizio di percussioni, agitandosi nel suo petto pieno di gioia.  
“Be', credo che il tuo divano potrebbe dare il colpo di grazia alla mia schiena, ma non sono sicuro di avere la forza di guidare di nuovo per un'ora e mezza...”  
Norah lo fissò ancora più intensamente, scostandosi un ricciolo ribelle dalla fronte.  
Lentamente, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso, la donna sussurrò:  
“Allora forse è meglio che tu ti fermi qui, ma non sul mio divano.”  
La sua voce era stata solo un sussurro, ma a Dudley parve come un grido. Un disperato, meraviglioso, inaspettato grido.  
Incerto, terrorizzato all'idea di aver completamente frainteso le parole di Norah, Dudley rimase a lungo immobile, specchiandosi nei grandi occhi scuri della donna, beandosi delle sue lunghe ciglia, osservando la luce calda del lampadario riflettersi sulle sue iridi color cioccolata...  
“Norah...” bisbigliò, ma prima che potesse trovare qualcosa da dire, Norah si alzò in punta di piedi, e le sue labbra morbide furono su quelle di Dudley, e Dudley smise di pensare.  
Se esisteva un Paradiso, quello doveva avere la forma delle braccia di Norah che lo circondavano, doveva avere il profumo di vaniglia del suo bagnoschiuma, il sapore dolciastro del burrocacao che ammorbidiva le sue labbra...  
Mentre Norah trascinava Dudley verso la sua stanza, ridacchiando come una ragazzina in preda alla sua prima cotta, Dudley non poté fare altro che pensare a quanto fosse semplice, naturale, istintivo lasciarsi guidare da lei, lasciarsi avvolgere dalla sua calda luce dorata, lasciare che quella brezza fresca chiamata Norah sconvolgesse, per la seconda volta, tutti i piani della sua vita.  
Norah e Dudley scivolarono sul letto con la naturalezza di chi non aveva mai smesso di amarsi, e mentre Dudley si abbandonava a quella felicità improvvisa e infinita, riuscì a trovare la lucidità di sussurrare solo poche, accorate parole:  
“Io la amo, la vostra magia.”  
  
 _Note:_  
Allora, allora, allora.  
Immagino che dovrei dire qualcosa di intelligente e sensato, qui, o fare dei ringraziamenti, o dare delle spiegazioni, che ne so.  
Invece, preciso giusto un paio di cose: Dominique, come ho già detto, secondo Pottermore è la figlia che ha più ereditato i tratti Veela di Fleur, quindi ho immaginato che ne avesse maggiormente ereditato anche il carattere. E con la sua fredda, implacabile e determinata ambizione, non riesco a togliermi dalla testa l'idea che Fleur sarebbe stata un'ottima Serpeverde. Victoire, dal canto suo, credo abbia minacciato il Cappello Parlante di dargli fuoco, e credo lo abbia fatto stringendo la bacchetta in una mano e un accendino babbano nell'altra, se non le avesse lasciato seguire le orme di suo padre, dunque è finita anche lei a Grifondoro. Alhena, la Corvonero di cui parla Louis, è il mio OC che compare ne “La danza delle spade”, una cara amica di Bill Weasley che, nonostante si trasferisca a Budapest alla fine della guerra, è sempre rimasta molto affezionata alla famiglia Weasley.  
Sorprendentemente, Molly Weasley è stata l'unica a prendere le parti di Victoire, nella disputa sul suo piercing, ricordando a Bill che lui, in quanto ex portatore di zanne da orecchio, non può permettersi di dire nulla, così come nulla può dire Fleur, che dalla suddetta zanna da orecchio è stata convinta a trasferirsi in Inghilterra. Niente, tutto questo per dire che prima o poi tornerò a scrivere della nuova generazione, e ho bisogno di fissare da qualche parte alcuni dettagli.  
Con la sorte di Dudley e Norah avrei voluto essere decisamente meno esplicita, andare molto più lentamente e lasciare solo intuire una futura felice riappacificazione, ma Norah si è dimostrata una donna decisa e molto intraprendente, sorprendendo anche me e prendendo da sola decisioni che non avevo previsto.  
Ci vediamo presto con l'epilogo, e il conseguente sfogo pieno della malinconia che mi prende quando qualcosa finisce. 


	14. Epilogo

_Londra, 1 settembre 2021_  
  
Se i viaggiatori che affollavano la stazione di King's Cross, Londra, fossero stati anche solo un pochino meno indaffarati a correre per cercare di non perdere le coincidenze con gli impegni di una vita in corsa, se non avessero avuto gli occhi e il cervello completamente immersi nei piccoli schermi luminosi che tenevano costantemente a pochi centimetri dalla punta del loro naso, se non avessero cercato di sopravvivere ad una vita frenetica senza impazzire, si sarebbero accorti che quel mercoledì mattina c'era qualcosa di diverso, nell'aria.  
Accanto a turisti e uomini d'affari, la stazione pullulava di ragazzini schiamazzanti, che si trascinavano dietro, invece di comodi zainetti con le ruote come era solita fare la maggior parte degli studenti, ingombranti bauli di legno. Qualcuno di loro, seguendo chissà quale assurda nuova moda giovanile che con ogni probabilità avrebbe scandalizzato gli adulti per qualche mese per poi scomparire sostituita da altro, indossava lunghi mantelli colorati, e portava sottobraccio grandi gabbie piene di rapaci.  
I viaggiatori più attenti avrebbero potuto osservare che spesso quegli strani mantelli erano sulle spalle anche dei genitori di suddetti ragazzini, e i più perspicaci di loro avrebbero potuto azzardare qualche spiegazione logica, come ad esempio una qualche rievocazione storica a qualche ora di viaggio da Londra, il che avrebbe spiegato la presenza di strani abiti e di rapaci insoliti.  
Se poi fra i viaggiatori intontiti dalla fretta ci fosse stato qualcuno particolarmente dotato di un grande spirito di osservazione, avrebbe potuto notare come questi buffi individui sembrassero particolarmente attratti dal pilastro che divideva il binario nove dal binario dieci: con moto circolare e faccia svagata, frotte di ragazzini e di relative famiglie sembravano transitare inesorabilmente verso quel pilastro, salvo poi rallentare, prendere a guardarsi attorno... e svanire.  
Ad esempio, se qualcuno avesse osservato il pilastro fra i binario nove e dieci alle ore 10.36 precise, avrebbe visto una famiglia dall'aria nervosa osservare il metallo con fare insistente: padre alto e robusto, occhi piccoli e riccioli biondi appiattiti in cima alla fronte da un velo di sudore; madre piccina, esile e piuttosto carina, avvolta in un vistoso impermeabile color pistacchio che faceva risaltare la sua bella pelle scura; figlia esitante, in quella strana fase della vita dei ragazzi in cui braccia e gambe sembrano essere cresciute troppo in fretta in una sola notte, rendendo impossibile ogni loro uso coerente. Una bella famiglia come se ne possono vedere tante, se non che madre, impermeabile verde e baule di legno sembravano tutti e tre essere diventati improvvisamente invisibili.  
Se, in preda alla curiosità, il nostro attento viaggiatore avesse deciso di avvicinarsi dunque a padre e figlia per cercare di scoprire se la sparizione di un membro della loro famiglia li avesse particolarmente turbati, avrebbe potuto ascoltare una interessante conversazione:  
“Forza, papà, non voglio fare tardi! Lily ha detto che devo tenerle un posto, perché loro sicuramente arriveranno all'ultimo, e non vuole viaggiare di nuovo con Alexis Dalcher!”  
L'uomo dal collo taurino e il viso paonazzo guardò con terrorizzata intensità il pilastro posto a pochi metri da lui, e deglutì:  
“Tu sei proprio sicura che questo sia l'unico modo?”  
La ragazzina scoppiò in una risata vivace, e rispose:  
“Oh, insomma, non ti sei ancora abituato? Non dirmi che hai ancora paura!”  
L'uomo biondo sorrise appena, un sorriso mesto e un po' colpevole, prima di sussurrare:  
“Non lo so se mi abituerò mai davvero...”  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la ragazzina gli tese una mano:  
“Insieme?”  
“Insieme”, annuì l'uomo, afferrando saldamente la mano della ragazzina e avviandosi con fare deciso verso il pilastro di metallo.  
  
La banchina del Binario 9 e 3/4 era, come ogni anno, gremita di studenti.  
Norah aspettava Dudley e Rachel poco distante dall'ingresso, appoggiata al carrello con il baule della figlia, un sorriso entusiasta stampato in viso.  
“Eccovi! Muoviamoci, così magari riusciamo a trovare qualcuno...”  
Mentre i tre si facevano strada nella folla di studenti vocianti, i loro occhi non riuscivano a restare fermi: ogni cosa, per la famiglia Dursley, era causa di grande stupore: a partire dagli sbuffi di fumo colorato prodotti dalle bacchette degli studenti più grandi, passando animali esotici chiusi nelle gabbiette di un paio di studenti stranieri - _“Quello era un tucano, mamma, un tucano!”_ \- giungendo infine, alla grande, imponente locomotiva rossa.  
Mentre i Dursley avanzavano nella folla cercando qualche volto noto, fu un volto noto a comparire quasi di botto davanti a loro: un ragazzino piuttosto robusto, pelle color caramello e una selva di riccioli rossi che sembrava impossibile da domare.  
“Ciao, Norah Dursley! Ciao, Dudley Dursley! Ciao, Rachel Dursley! Muoviti, quest'anno sono miracolosamente già arrivati anche Lily e Albus!”  
Prima che qualcuno dei Dursley avesse tempo di salutare il ragazzino, Freddie Weasley aveva già afferrato il polso di Rachel, trascinandosela di corsa in mezzo a quella giungla di gambe, ruote e zampe.  
Dudley e Norah si lanciarono un'occhiata scoraggiata - avevano imparato da tempo a non provare nemmeno ad arginare l'entusiasmo di Freddie Weasley, e da tempo si erano rassegnati al fatto che la loro Rachel, tranquilla e silenziosa com'era, era riuscita a conquistarsi un posto speciale fra le amicizie di quel ragazzino agitato.  
Quando di Dursley raggiunsero finalmente Rachel e Freddie scoprirono che, in effetti, Harry, Ginny e i loro tre figli erano già arrivati, attirando su loro i consueti bisbigli eccitati degli astanti.  
“Rachel, eccoti! Per tutte le pluffe, ma sei sempre più grande!”  
Rachel si lasciò stringere da Ginny Potter, prima che Lily la reclamasse a sé per spiegarle come sarebbe stato meglio affrontare il viaggio, per non fare la figura dei secchioni ma nemmeno fare una brutta figura da scapestrati.  
Harry, con i suoi soliti capelli disordinati ora solcati da qualche venatura argentata fissò Dudley con un mezzo sorriso, e gli disse, a bassa voce:  
“Allora ci siamo, eh? Rachel è pronta per il suo primo viaggio a Hogwarts?”  
Dudley si rannuvolò appena, guardando la sua bambina che ormai si preparava con un sorriso a lasciarsi alle spalle l'infanzia.  
“Lei è pronta, direi..”  
“E tu?” chiese Harry con sarcasmo.  
“Io? Come si fa ad essere pronti a lasciarli andare via?”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
“Guarda che tornano, eh...”  
Dudley mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile in risposta, senza mai staccare gli occhi di dosso a Rachel, che stava mostrando tutta orgogliosa a Lily la gabbia di Frida, il minuscolo assiolo di cui si era innamorata qualche settimana prima, quando erano andati a comprare il necessario per la scuola.  
La verità era che Dudley non era minimamente pronto ad affrontare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto guardare le porte di quel maledetto treno richiudersi dietro a Rachel, sapendo che per mesi non l'avrebbe più rivista, che sarebbe stata lontana, che non avrebbe potuto correre ad abbracciarla ogni volta che avrebbe voluto... i bambini erano una cosa meravigliosa, ma avevano quella terribile abitudine di crescere così in fretta, e Dudley avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per fermare il tempo.  
Rachel, dal canto suo, era felicissima all'idea di partire per Hogwarts, ma era anche un po' spaventata. Quando erano tornati dall'intensa giornata di shopping a Diagon Alley, la sera aveva mangiato pochissimo, non aveva voluto aprire nemmeno uno dei pacchetti che Norah aveva sistemato in camera accanto al suo baule nuovo, e la sera, dopo cena, si era strizzata sul divano fra i suoi genitori, trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Dudley l'aveva stretta forte, rassicurandola che non era obbligata ad andare in quella scuola, se non ne aveva voglia, ma Norah lo aveva fatto tacere con un'occhiataccia. Quando la bambina si era calmata ed era andata a dormire, Dudley aveva dovuto convenire con Norah che le lacrime di Rachel non erano dovute alla sua voglia di restare a casa, quanto piuttosto ad un normalissimo timore per un'avventura enorme che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita.  
  
In men che non si dica, i bauli dei ragazzi furono caricati sul treno, che aveva cominciato ad emettere grossi sbuffi di vapore. Gettando un'occhiata all'orologio, Dudley si rese conto con sgomento che mancavano solamente quattro minuti al momento in cui il treno sarebbe partito, portandosi via Rachel.  
Con un po' di sorpresa - e molta rassicurazione - Dudley vide Harry asciugarsi furtivamente gli occhi, dopo aver abbracciato Lily.  
Rachel, accanto a lui, era stretta fra le braccia di Norah, che non stava nemmeno fingendo di non avere la voce rotta dal pianto.  
“Oh, tesoro, ti voglio tanto bene... farai la brava, sì? Io e papà ti scriveremo tutti i giorni, promesso!”  
Poco lontano da loro, Freddie stava facendo volteggiare per aria la sua sorellina Roxanne, dicendole qualcosa su una tavoletta del water che fece scoppiare a ridere sua madre, e sorridere come orgoglioso babbuino suo padre. La bambina, che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva piagnucolato, triste e arrabbiata, ora ridacchiava, con gli occhi appena lucidi.  
Infine, con un ultimo bacio fra i capelli di Rachel, Norah si decise a lasciare andare la ragazzina, che si voltò un po' incerta a guardare Dudley.  
“Papà...” mormorò, la voce un po' roca, come se fosse pronta a scoppiare a piangere. Dudley, che era sicuro non avrebbe retto alla vista della sua piccola che si allontanava da lui piangendo, si affrettò a stringerla convulsamente fra le braccia.  
“Buon viaggio, tesoro. Scrivici, quando arrivi, e dicci se sei davvero una Tassocoso, o se ti mettono nella Casa dei cervelloni.”  
Rachel scoppiò a ridere, ricambiando l'abbraccio di suo padre.  
“E se finisco a Grifondoro?” sussurrò la ragazzina, ancora mezza soffocata dall'abbraccio di Dudley.  
“Allora promettimi che non andrai in giro a sabotare i gabinetti assieme a Freddie, ok?”  
“Promesso!” esclamò Rachel, poi la ragazzina diede un bacio sulla guancia a Dudley e si affrettò verso la scaletta del treno.  
Freddie, intanto, aveva lasciato andare la sua sorellina, si era chinato su di lei e le aveva sussurrato qualche cosa all'orecchio. La bambina si era illuminata tutta, ed era corsa verso Rachel, abbracciandole le ginocchia.  
Non ci fu tempo di chiedere spiegazioni, perché il treno emise un ennesimo fischio, e Harry si affrettò a spingere i ragazzi sul vagone appena in tempo prima che le porte si chiudessero, e il treno cominciasse ad avanzare lentamente lungo i binari.  
Dudley avvertì una dolorosa stretta attorno alle pareti dello stomaco, e si accorse che respirare gli veniva particolarmente difficile, con quel groppo in gola. Fu con sollievo che accolse il capo di Norah sulla sua spalla, perché confortare sua moglie gli impediva di concentrasi troppo su quel dolore sordo che sembrava farsi più intenso mano a mano che il treno guadagnava velocità.  
“Freddie mi ha promesso che posso fare la sua damigella, quando si sposa con Rachel!”  
La vocina entusiasta di Roxanne ruppe l'atmosfera malinconica come un fuoco d'artificio avrebbe fatto con il silenzio di una cerimonia religiosa. Le parole della bambina ci misero un po' a farsi strada nel cervello confuso di Dudley, ma quando lo fecero, fu come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito sulla testa con una pesante mazza da baseball. O da Quidditch, se voleva adottare una terminologia più consona. Dudley lasciò subito andare Norah, voltandosi intorno freneticamente, fino a quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli altrettanto stralunati e sconvolti di George Weasley. I due uomini si guardarono a lungo, pieni di orrore, fino a quando esclamarono, in un coro perfetto:  
“Che cosa?”  
Roxanne, che sembrava non aver capito quale tragedia si stesse consumando davanti ai suoi occhi, si limitò a sorridere, e disse:  
“Sì, Freddie glielo ha chiesto a luglio, al compleanno di Lily. Li ho visti! Freddie dice che si possono sposare dopo che prendono i G.U.F.O, e che faranno un banchetto solo di torte, e...”  
“Non se ne parla!” esclamarono di nuovo Dudley e George, insieme, provocando una serie di risatine divertite in tutti gli altri i presenti.  
Rachel... aveva solo undici anni, maledizione, Dudley era preoccupato che a Hogwarts si sentisse sola, che si svegliasse la notte e avesse nostalgia di casa, non pensava di doversi preoccupare per dei fidanzati per almeno altri sei o sette anni! E dire che quel Freddie Weasley gli era sempre stato simpatico!  
Geroge Weasley, però, sembrava il più sconvolto dei due. Con gli occhi spalancati, lanciò un'occhiata disperata a sua moglie Angelina, che però si limitò a scrollare le spalle e scoppiare a ridere. Infine, quando si rese conto che nessuno sembrava intenzionato a fare alcunché, esclamò, con una vocina acuta e disperata:  
“Una Dursley! Mio figlio, con una Dursley!”  
George alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi, apparentemente più calmo, tornò a fissare Dudley, e lentamente, mugugnò:  
“E quel che è peggio, questa Dursley è talmente simpatica che non posso davvero fingere che la cosa mi dispiaccia!”  
  
 _Note:_  
Uhm, mi sa che questo dovrebbe essere il momento dei grandi discorsi, dei ringraziamenti e delle belle parole, ma mai come ora ho avuto la sensazione che aggiungere delle note fosse completamente inutile.  
È stato un bel viaggio, questo.  
Nato per caso, per gioco, e cresciuto attraverso un periodo della mia vita molto strano. Sarà che siamo quasi alla fine dell'anno, che il momento dei bilanci si avvicina, ma non posso fare altro che misurare il tempo anche attraverso quello che ho scritto. Ed è un po' strano, ma è stato un anno significativo sotto tanti punti di vista, questo.  
Questa storia non è forse la cosa più rappresentativa di me, ma è stata la prima volta che ho scritto qualcosa di lungo solo per il gusto di farlo, senza angosce, senza ansie, senza pensare troppo al risultato finale, ma godendomi solo il viaggio.  
A voi non sembrerà, ma per me è decisamente significativo.  
E voi lettori siete davvero tantissimi, più di quanti mi sarei mai aspettata, e vorrei ringraziarvi uno ad uno. Spero di essere riuscita a dimostrarvi quanto sia stato bello avervi accanto a me, lungo questo viaggio.  
Grazie davvero. 


End file.
